Megamind: To Kill A Blue Jay
by Mayweather The Leatherhead
Summary: Even the good guy doesn't get the girl... well he did but she broke up with him. In a desperate attempt to bring back Roxanne Ritchi through her job, he makes an announcement that he will select his second crime-fighting double. But how long will he make this whole charade prolong until his elect-sidekick catches on, and that of a notorious group of unruly group of mutants?
1. Trying Times: Part I

_Hello, this is Roxanne Ritchi from channel KMCP 8 News. As you all know, I have been here for 15 years, informing you of everything that happens here in Metro City. I've told you much about who I am, and what keeps me going, but now it's a time I inform you all of a special report. I have been offered a permanent job at channel 172's Hot Action News station in Modesto, California, and I have decided to take it. I've made my mark here in Metro City, and its time I make a new mark. I thank you, Metro City, for giving me the opportunity of speaking for the city. This is Roxanne Ritchi, signing off, for the very last time._

That was it.

That was the last live show that Roxanne will ever how in Metro City. Her cameraman, Jeremy, had said those words that would be changed. He was a tall and lanky thing, very very thin. He towered over his employees. He had a protruding nose and a shaggy blonde hairstyle that one would describe unkept and teased.

"And we're clear!" he said, turning his camera off. "Wow that was such a beautiful speech, really sounded like you cared."

"That's because I do care," Roxanne said faintly. She had a glossy look in her eyes, as she was heartbroken at what she would be leaving behind.

"Oh… well, I like the speech," Jeremy said, shrugging. "Did you find an apartment yet in ol' Californie?" he said.

"Yeah, it's a house, it's pretty spacey," she said, putting her mic down on the table.

"Well I think you're gonna do amazing in California," Jeremy spoke, his words having little to no meaning to Roxanne.

"Thanks, but it's not about that," Roxanne said, she had gone into her office, some of her things in a box and her diplomas… and her very first Pulitzer Prize. She received it a while back, and it was something she shared with someone she loved.

"Then what?" Jeremy asked, helping her place her things in the box.

"I'm gonna leave behind a lot of things…" she said.

"Yeah, but I mean this city isn't what it use to be, ya know. There's more crime here than in any city, plus the sudden rise of the Do-" Jeremy was stopped by the glare of Roxanne Ritchi's eyes, obviously not wanting to here to the uprising of the notorious Doom Syndicate.

"The point is, the city may have its downfalls, but its where I got my first job, my first apartment, so many things here…" she said. "And this city also reminds me of him…"

"Who?" Jeremy asked, curious.

"Megamind," she said, a soft sigh leaving after.

"Didn't you two break up?" he asked, triggering Roxanne's emotions.

Through all of the city remodeling after tightens incident, through all of the hardships Megamind had to conquer for the city to recognize him as a true hero, Roxanne was there for it all. She witnessed him being inaugurated as the city's hero, a statue made in his honor. She was there for it, but even then it was hard on the relationship they soon saw themselves in. As Megamind's popularity for being a hero soon skyrocketed, so was his head. Many villains sought out to get him, even if it meant kidnapping Roxanne. She wasn't captured by Megamind anymore, or by Minion or even by his brainbots. Even those kidnappings were premeditated.

These new criminals would follow Roxanne to and from her job, in the evening hours of the night, and even so much as break into her house when she wasn't home. It was that moment that Megamind feared something more.

Roxanne had to break up with Megamind.

"Yes, we did, but it was mutual. We still love each other, but this is something I've been dreaming about for the longest time, plus my mom and dad live there…" she said.

"Well, as long as you are happy, that's cool with me," Jeremy said.

"Yeah…" Roxanne said. She had then taken her boxes and headed out to her car. She had placed her stuff on the passenger side of her car and had returned to the driver seat. "Give my boss the keys to my office and my notice," she said, tossing her office keys to Jeremy. He caught them and headed away, waving goodbye to Roxanne.

Roxanne waved goodbye to Jeremy, soon driving off. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. It was all bittersweet. On the one hand, she found a great opportunity and a safer place in Modesto, but on the other hand, she would be leaving behind someone important.

 _The Lair_

Minion was doing laundry, singing to AC/DC's _Highway to Hell_ as he folding all of the clean clothes. As he was doing so, he found an article of clothing. It was a laced shirt, a pajama set from somewhere. It was red.

It was Roxanne's.

Minion had a faint smile and had set it aside. He had placed the clean clothes in the laundry bin and walked to Megamind's room, which was all computer motors and a long and extended keyboard. His bed was made, in which Minion placed his clothes on his bed. He had then taken the laced shirt and headed to Megamind's workstation, which was closed with thick curtains.

"Sir, your laundry is all finished, and also… I found Miss Ritchi's camisole, maybe you should swing by Miss Ritchi's place before she leaves," Minion said, hopeful that his lifelong friend took his advice.

There was no answer.

"Sir?" he said as he had entered his station, only to see him asleep. Minion had stepped closer, seeing that the today was one of those days. His eyes had rings around him.

He was crying.

Minion had sighed in pity. "Oh… I know," he said, consoling him. He saw what seemed like a bunch of pictures of him and Roxanne. He saw how close he and Roxanne were. He saw a picture of his first Christmas as the defender of Metro City. A first Valentine's Day, that one Minion loved. A first everything.

Minion had placed all of his pictures in a custom-made keepsake box and placed it with a bunch of other keepsake wanted his suffering to stop. The break up was hard on him already, but now he can't see her anymore like he used to.

A brainbot had come around and started to bog loudly, in which Minion had shushed the little flying henchman, the bot heading off quickly. Minion had gotten a blanket and placed it over Megamind, the extraterrestrial looking content now.

Minion left him, his face showing sadness as he knew things wouldn't be the same.

 _Roxanne's Apartment_

"Yeah, I'll settle in this Friday, yeah… bye," Roxanne said, the caller being the owner she was buying the house from Modesto. She hung up, and sat on the floor, thinking of all of the things she accomplished in this house. This was her favorite home. It was big and had an amazing view of the city, and now someone else will have accomplishments here. Roxanne had gotten up. She was in jeans and a pink tank top. She had Megamind's bat eared slippers from the time he slept over.

She was sure going to miss those nights. He would put on some movie about science and extraterrestrial life, and she would just watch him go on about how inaccurate the current scene was, and how irrelevant things were in it. She enjoyed everything about that.

But they broke up for the safety of her life. She was truly terrified and hoped that by moving from Metro city, things would become easier.

She then received a knock on her door, in which she had gotten a baseball bat and had held it close. "Who?"

"It's me! Minion!" he said, sounding excited.

Roxanne had sighed had gotten the door unlocked. She had to undo 6 new locks. She opened the door. "Hey Minion," she said as she let him in.

"Hello Ms. Ritchi, I see those new locks are working into good use," Minion said.

"Yep and they'll be good for the next person that comes around," she said, laughing a little. "So… how's the defender of Metro City?"

"He's doing great, so ecstatic and jubilant!" Minion lied, in which Roxanne had crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna ask you again, and you better tell me the truth," she said with a firm and serious voice. Minion had to fake a smile and chuckled.

"Sir is happy for you, he's celebrating as we speak," Minion lied again, Roxanne seeing right through him.

"Minion!" she spat.

"Okay!" he said back with defeat. "He's miserable and cries nearly every night. He can't go to sleep without thinking how things will change."

"I knew this was gonna happen," she said rubbing her temples and looking around. "I knew he was gonna be this way. Like… I can't deal with all of this…" she said, her hands going over her eyes, tears starting to erupt immediately.

"Oh no no no don't cry please Miss Ritchi," Minion said, having his mental hands on her arms. "Its a very stressful time for you and Sir, but you'll pull through, I know you will."

Roxanne had the tears rolling down but stopped once Minion's reassuring brought sense into her. She had wiped her eyes and sighed. "Okay. Okay… I just knew he'd be sad… but I didn't know how I was gonna take it…" she said.

"This is all new for us, but its a good type of new. You'll be safe until those... _mutants_ get put in prison for good, and Sir will be able to do good by the city, as he always has…" he said.

Roxanne looked down, but Minion brought her head up with a finger and smiled.

"Sir has been doing this for five years, and he has had his hardships… and I mean a _lot_ of hardships… but he never fails," Minion said. "He's upset that it took him this route for the both of you to be-"

"Happy? I'm happy but… okay, I'm not happy," she said, trying to be happy.

"I meant safe… will you be happy? a little. But safe? Absolutely," he said. "I promise, it'll get better."

Roxanne nodded and hugged Minion. "Thank's Minion… for everything," she said, feeling content that this will be good for her and Megamind. Minion hugged her back and smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Minion said, pulling out her camisole from his fanny pack. "You left this at Sir's lair."

She had looked at her camisole and chuckled. "Give it to him… he might have some inspiration for new material."

"I doubt it, he has so many new clothes than what he can do with," Minion said, laughing. "Anyways, see you Friday," Minion said, heading out of Roxanne's apartment. Roxanne locked the door and had sighed. She had then slid down against the door, having to come to terms soon with this.

She had her head on her knees and wept.


	2. Trying Times: Part II

It was Friday.

The apartment was empty and all of her things were shipped to California. It was surely the last day for the reporter as she was leaving Metro City for good.

Roxanne had gotten a taxi to go to the airport. She wore a blazer, a pair of jeans and a yellow top. She had all of her clothes shipped to the new house, so it would have to do. She had her phone on her person, receiving a message from her mother.

Mom: Video Chat with me!

Roxanne had chuckled, her mother excited obviously through to see her daughter coming to California. She had texted her back.

Roxanne: I will gimme a sec.

Roxanne had placed her earbuds on and had pressed video chat with her mother. She had then waited for her mother, the icon of her parent's face pulsating. She had finally picked up.

"HI SWEETIE!" Mrs. Ritchi had said with a jubilant voice.

"Hi, mom!" Roxanne said back. "How are you?" she asked.

Roxanne was the spitting imagine of her mother. Her mother, of course, had lighter hair as she was beginning to gray, and she had son lovely aged wrinkles that defined her.

"I'm excited to see you little baby girl, that's for sure," her mother said, looking at Roxanne's attire. "Are you really gonna wear that to the airport?"

Roxanne had cocked her head. "Mom this is just something I just threw on, it's no biggie," Roxanne said, fixing her outfit.

"Well in that case, when you get adjusted into the new house, dress nice, I'm making your favorite little treat, peach cobbler," her mother said with such a grin on her face.

"Oh, mom really?" she said, happy to know that her mom would be preparing her childhood dessert. She had smiled and looked at her mom.

"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Ritchi said with a concerned face. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" she said, hoping that it wasn't that.

"Oh… Oh no no no," Roxanne said, not wanting her mother to freak out. "I'm just tired. I had to give my landlord my keys and put the apartment up for sale. Plus I had to go to go and-"

"Saying goodbye to that 'hero' of yours?" Mrs. Ritchi said in a nice nasty way.

Roxanne and her mother got along with each other for many things, but when it came to her daughter dating a former villain with a rap sheet of 81 life sentences, they didn't see eye to eye.

"Mom, don't start… please," Roxanne said in exasperation.

"I'm just saying, it must be hard on his little… alien heart that the only woman that loved him is leaving because of his dangerous lifestyle," Mrs. Ritchi said, an obvious amount of subliminal messages within what she said.

"Mom, please, this happened with Metro Man and you didn't say anything about his lifestyle. I got captured multiple times by Megamind," she said, hoping to finish the conversation before an argument conjured up.

"Megamind was a joke as a villain and he's bigger joke as a hero. Megamind is different from the new kidnappers. These people don't hold restraint. And he is different from Metro Man," Mrs. Ritchi spat at Roxanne, the reporter rubbed her face.

"How? How is he different from Metro Man? He's a hero," Roxanne said.

"He only became a hero because of you," Mrs. Ritchi responded.

"He saves people every day," Roxanne started.

A verbal battle between the women sprung out as the taxi driver had driven to the airport. Roxanne, through time and time again, spoke good things about her ex-boyfriend, and how he has changed, though her mother shot her down with things that were related to Metro Man.

"Look, mom, I know that you don't like Megamind," Roxanne said.

"Correction," Mrs. Ritchi interrupted, "I tolerate him… and I also hate him," she finished, a sly chuckle.

"Listen, you may not like him, but you will respect him," Roxanne said, her eyebrow twitching, stressed and frustrated with her mother's bigoted way of thinking with Megamind.

"And why should I even do that?" Mrs. Ritchi said, waiting for her daughter's answer.

"Because if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive!" she said, hanging up on her mother and muting her notifications as she didn't want to hear anything more from her mother. She had tossed her phone in her bag and had sighed heavily. She had seen how close she was reaching the airport and had a swallowed, a lump in her throat as she was nervous.

The Lair

Minion was looking at all of the crime statistics in Metro City, especially outside the cities. He was on the monitors of the lair as Minion had taken a list of all of the most active areas, and pinpointed them out in a life like model of the city. He had pinned all of the active areas with blue pins, and the less threatening areas with black pins. He and Megamind were doing the work, that is until very recently when Megamind was going through his emotions.

It was then that the blue hero had stepped out in his pajamas, but it wasn't his handmade chemical symboled pajama set her had.

He had a black satin pajama set with lightning bolts imprinted faintly on his outfit. He didn't have that large neck collar which was one of his trademarks. It was just a normal pajama button down shirt.

"Oh Sir, how are you!" Minion cheered, ecstatic to see his friend in good health… at least from appearance.

Megamind had looked at him and looked at the time. "What time does Miss Ritchi leave to the airport?" he said, his eyes looking at the time attentively.

"Well… now sir, though her flight doesn't leave for a good 30 minutes," Minion said. "What is this in reference to?"

"I'll send her a goodbye message…" he said, turning away.

"Sir, wait," Minion said, chasing him and having a hand on his shoulder. Megamind stood in place, her knees bending and unbending as he didn't want to hear a lecture from him.

"What Minion," he said, looking at him.

"I think you should go and see Miss Ritchi… before she leaves… it would make things smoother between you two… and give her a present or something at least," Minion said.

Megamind had stared off in space, calculating what could be the best gift for Roxanne. He had started to assemble something brilliant and big… not to mention blue. Minion saw the time as it was nearing the plane schedule. Megamind was finished and had dressed up in his usually leather getup. He didn't have his cape, as it wasn't necessary. He had gotten in the invisible car, and started the engine when Minion had looked at him.

"Sir, this car won't get you to the airport in time, use the hoverbike," Minion said.

"The old one or the new improved one?" Megamind asked.

"The new one is used for emergencies, so this would be most suitable," Minion said.

Metro City Airport

Roxanne had sat in the large waiting area of the terminal to board her plane. She had her little duffle bag for carry-on and a briefcase for her computer. She had finished crying in the bathroom as she was still coming to terms with everything that was happening. She had looked at the plane schedule, and as the numbers neared her departure, she felt uneasy.

It was then that there was some sort of commotion coming from the entrance of the airport. Roxanne had looked over at the people that surround someone. Roxanne's eyes open wide as she saw Megamind with something under his pit. He had rushed to Roxanne and had looked at her.

"Megamind… I didn't think you'd come and say goodbye," Roxanne said, looking at him. He looked tired, as he had run a little and past the security guards.

"H-Here," he said as he gave her a black box with blue ribbons wrapped around it. He had shoved it in her hands, in which Roxanne was shocked.

"Do you need to sit down?" she asked, the hero nearly about to pass out.

"No no, I just wanted to give you that," Megamind said.

There was an awkward silence that plagued their area as they stood in front of each other. Roxanne had looked at the clock as she knew she had to board the plane soon.

"Um… I have to go," Roxanne said, Megamind's breathing calming down.

"Wait…" he said as he looked at her. Roxanne looked exasperated, but she knew Megamind meant best.

"I know that we didn't end our relationship bad… but I felt as though our relationship would have suffered because of… them," Megamind said, his hand on her arms. "And I know that getting back together is not an option…"

"It's was an option… but its the matter of me getting hurt or you doing something drastic…" Roxanne said, avoiding his gaze.

"All being said… when I find these mutants and their lair, you will come back…" Megamind said, "Right?"

Roxanne had sighed and spoke up. "Megamind, it's not just the mutants. It's every other person who wants to get you. They aren't you. You actually cared when you kidnapped me. These new criminals know what they want to do… and I can't handle this stress anymore!"

Megamind couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So what are you saying…"

"I took a permanent job at another news station in California… I'm sorry Megamind… I love you… but I shouldn't have dated you…" she confessed, running off as she was about to miss her flight.

This was the worst day ever for the defender of Metro City. The fact that Roxanne was going to stay in California permanently was unbearable… but to hear for the women he fell for say that she shouldn't have been with him was just a knife to his chest.

The distraught hero had left, tears in his eyes as he left the terminal. He had mounted his hoverbike, the new one of course.

It still had its blue and black color scheme with its spikes, but it was designed to be much slimmer and operate like a regular motorcycle. it had tires that turned into the hover discs and operated like the original hoverbike.

Megamind had started the hoverbike on its wheels, and headed off, soon pressing a button that was label 'Engage Hovermode', in which the tires were pulled in and began to hover off the ground.

He had headed to the lair, eyes slightly red and swollen as he was heart-broken. He had passed his friend Minion slowly as he did want to make a sound. He had then headed to his room and started to cry silently.

Flight 1130

Roxanne had boarded the plane, her eyes sullen as she felt uneasy leaving things the way she did with Megamind. She placed the box next to her empty seat as she was trying to recollect everything that was going on in her mind. She had wiped her eyes as she cried for a bit, but had cooled down.

She peered to her right to look at the box. She then placed the box on her lap and looked at it. She wanted to open it, but she didn't want to ruin her sanity. She had looked at the window and felt the plane move. She had breathed and felt a little easier now.


	3. The New Normal

One month.

That was all it took for the defender of the city to 'get over' Roxanne Ritchi. It took him a while, simple and constant reminders plague his every movement. But he started to slowly get it out of his large brain that Roxanne was happy where she was at. He hadn't called her, he hadn't checked up on her, as he was afraid she wouldn't reply. He had to move on, and protect his city.

He was on the monitors as he wanted to find all of these villainous foes plaguing his city, especially that of the Doom Syndicate.

Since Megamind was named as the city's hero, numerous sightings of the notorious groups have surfaced, and as many times as Megamind tried to find them, he couldn't get them in time. Not even the biggest radar that he could conjure up could find them. The only evidence left of them was the aftermath.

And the aftermath was the last thing he wanted to arrive to.

People came up missing, and those that returned were never the same. Megamind never thought that he would go up against those inhuman beasts. Even Metro Man couldn't fight them, and he was… Metro Man.

It was only a matter a time before they strike again. He did, however, calculate the patterns on when they would surface. It would be monthly to an extended fortnight, and it was not a long attack. It was a short and painful attack.

"Hello, Sir, how are you doing?" Minion said, having a box of freshly made donuts.

"I'm doing great, I might be able to pinpoint the exact location and time the Doom Syndicate will strike!" Megamind said. He was in his pajamas and had a blue marker.

"Great, now we may have a chance to actually getting the Doom Syndicate and stop the casualties," Minion said.

"Let's take a break, I feel like having a nice little private picnic at Hill Top Park," Megamind said.

"Sir… but that's where you and Miss Ritchi had that date while you were disguised as… you know, Bernard," Minion said.

"Minion, it's quite alright, I have no problem being in that particular spot. Besides, the sun is sunny and the roses are… rosy. Let's go."

 _Hill Top Park_

Minion had set up a large canopy tent over a secluded part of the park. They had brought in nice beach chairs and had some little things.

Megamind had laid in the grass, his bare head on the soft grass as he relaxed. He wore his bottom pajama pants and a black undershirt.

"Sir, you've been awfully quiet about Miss Ritchi's leaving to California," Minion said, looking at Megamind as he laid on the picnic sheet.

"In a bittersweet stance, yes," Megamind said. "I have to understand that this is my new normal."

"'New normal'? I don't understand, Sir" Minion said, feeding himself a little bit of fish food.

"It's quite obvious, Minion. I need to focus on my life and do things normally, without Roxanne being around. Roxanne is going to have a wonderful life in California, and her family is up there too," Megamind said with realization.

"So… you're over Miss Ritchi," Minion asked.

"Yes. I have feelings of love for her, but our future, I cannot say," Megamind said, his eyes looking into the ceiling.

"I'm proud of you, Sir," Minion said with a caring stare in his eyes.

"I'm proud of myself as well… and thank you for being there," Megamind said, getting up and hugging him, "you sentimental Simeon fish."

As the two laughed, Megamind could only think of all of the things he can do now that Roxanne has her own life in California. His minutes of trance were cut abruptly short when a frisbee was thrown his way. It was a gold with little white paint on it. Megamind had looked at it and looked up to see if someone was coming this way.

"We should probably return it," Minion said with urgency.

"Of course, a great way to end off the day," Megamind said as he had placed on black sandals and had begun to disassemble all of the items they had out on display. He had it all in a little cart and had traveled a little further, seeing a man looking within the bushes.

"Excuse, my good citizen, I believe that you lost this?" Megamind said, a casual tone in his voice. The man turned around, in which Megamind's face turn's purple. He recognized that face.

That unkempt hair.

Those deadpan brown eyes.

And those round glasses!

It was Bernard.

"Oh great," Bernard said, his eyes in slits as he looked at the blue alien. Megamind was just as shocked as Minion when they saw Bernard. He wore an ivory vest with a brown button shirt and work tapered pants.

"Well isn't this a strange turn of events," Megamind said, a light chuckle from his throat, Minion nudging him.

"I believe the correct phrase is 'a blast from the past'," Bernard said, looking at his white and gold frisbee. "Where did you find that?"

"Near where I was at," Megamind said, giving it to Bernard, who took it and placed it under his pit.

"I'm sure that everything is going well," Minion asked the man.

"Yes… until now," Bernard said, through his teeth.

Megamind had looked at his left hand and noticed a gold band around his ring finger. "If I may ask, Bernard… are you by any chance married?"

Bernard had cocked his eyebrow. "Why does this matter to you," he said with a rather unpleasant voice.

"Well… I noticed you have a nice ring on your finger…" Megamind said. "It's looks like your married."

"Whether I have a promise ring, engagement ring, or marriage ring, it doesn't concern you," Bernard said, it was then that a soft pair of hands with manicured nails and an identical ring on their left ring finger were placed over his eyes, in which Bernard had turned around.

"Honey, where have you been, did you find my frisbee," the woman said in a sweet voice. She had blonde hair with a punked up pixie cut with amber eyes. She was in a sweater dress with leggings and fur boots. She had a shapely body, which was familiar to Megamind.

"I did," he said as he gave it her and kissed her lips quickly, the woman smiling happily.

"Well hello there," Megamind said, the woman waving hello with a sweet smile, her dimples showing.

"Hi, my name is Vida Fitzgerald," Denise said, shaking the fish's robotic hand.

"Vida, Vida, now why does that name sound so familiar?" Minion said, tapping his chin.

"I was modeling in California," Vida said, "Now I model here."

"Ah! Now I remember. You use to do those face cream commercials on channel 8… news," Megamind said, eyes lowered.

"Sir?" Vida said with respect.

"Right now is not the best for him," Minion said vague. Vida sucked her teeth in pity and looked at Bernard and pulled him aside.

"Bernard, I have an idea," Vida said, looking at Bernard.

"No!" Bernard said, already jumping to conclusions.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say," Vida spat at him in a harsh whisper.

"I don't need to, you want me to invite him over for dinner don't you," Bernard said.

"Honey, what happened between you and him is over. Its death," Vida said, wiping her hands to simulate the end of what he had for Megamind.

"Yes, but my hate for him is very much alive," Bernard spat right back. "Besides, I don't like guests over, our house isn't fully renovated."

"Right because they are going into our rooms to have dinner," she said. "Come on… if you let them over the house… I'll do that thing you like," she said, rubbing his chest and smirking. He was tall, so it was difficult for her to stand on her toys to whisper in his ears.

Bernard's eyes looked at her. "You're lying, you don't even know how to do the thing," he said, calling her bluff.

"Dammit. Fine, I'll take you out this weekend then," Vida said, growing a little. They turned around and face the city's hero and his sidekick.

"Would you like to come over to our house?" Bernard said.

" _Smile_ ," Vida whispered, her elbow in his arm. Bernard rubbed his arm and had flashed a smile before having his resting mitch face.

"Well we don't want to intrude," Megamind said.

"But we want to," Minion said, pushing him aside. Megamind toppling over, Vida chortling and Bernard rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

Megamind had stood up and fixed his clothes. "Alright, off to Bernard's house then," Megamind said, laughing a bit.

Soon after Minion drove behind Bernard, who was driving. Bernard at times would try to lose the two alien lifeforms that left him in a rough spot, but his wife tugged at his ear, soon after meeting up his ear red.

They soon had reached his apartment, Megamind looking forward. "I can't believe I'm going into someone else's apartment," he said.

"Well its a gratifying experience," Bernard jeered, Vida smacking his back, the man hissing, "what was that for?"

"For being a smart ass," Vida said with a nasty face, turning around and looking at the two hero's, a laugh to break the awkwardness. "Don't you see the love?"

MInion nodded happily as he was excited. Megamind started to look at the street, and wondered a little. "Um… Bernard… if I may ask, what street is this."

"Main Street, why," Bernard said. Megamind stopped within his footsteps as he knew what this street entailed. Vida had looked at Bernard, wondering what was up. "What isn't this the street."

"What building do you live in?" Minion asked Bernard.

"We just moved in a week or two ago, this building here," Bernard said as it had upset Megamind.

"I'll see you later, I don't feel well," Megamind had gone off to his car and hid.

"Excuse me, why don't you both head upstairs," Minion said, going back to the car and tried to pull his friend from the car. Bernard watched, rolling his eyes and opening the door to his lobby, where he was met by Carlos, the lobby man.

"Afternoon, Carlos," Vida said.

"Same to you Miss Fitzgerald," Carlos said.

Bernard headed into the elevator, and once the gated doors closed, he held his wife in romantic embrace and kissed her. Vida, being caught off guard, had yelped, but gave into the kiss, her hands around his neck. He pulled away and wiped his most, Vida in utter shock. "Where did that come from?" she said, stunned.

"I wanted those two _idiot_ to leave so I can do that," Bernard said, Vida smacking his chest lightly to keep him from saying those words.

"Well keep doing it I like it," Vida said, chuckling a little. It was a silent sound within the elevator when she had a thought in the back of her head. "Make sure to return my Elise's frisbee to her, you know she's still about Metro Man and stuff."

"Yeah, sure," Bernard with a exasperated tone. The elevator opened and lead them down a hallway, there apartment in the left corner.

"Why the attitude?" Vida said.

"I'm just saying, she borrows all of my stuff and never gives it back," Bernard said. "I know she's your kid and all, but she's a pain in the-"

"Hey! She's going through a rough stage in her life, she's fifteen and she's starting to develop in places she was worried about, plus she's adjusting to her new school at the Metro Academy and she's turning sixteen in a few months…" Vida said, getting al flustered.

"I know, I know… its hard on her," Bernard said, looking down. "Does she hate me?" he asked. "I mean I don't care but I just wanna know."

"She doesn't hate you, she's just moody," Vida said in defense of her daughter.

"She's been moody for four years," Bernard said. He thought he would have to provide for one person in his life, but realized that taking in a 11 year old at the time with a supermodel for a mom was more than he asked for.

They had entered the apartment, the loft in the middle of getting repainted with pastel pink walls. There were boxes everywhere, some packing peanuts around. "You still wanna invite them?" Bernard said.

"Yes!" Vida said, Bernard letting out a low 'humph' sound.

This was going to be rather eventful afternoon.


	4. Moving On To A Plan

Vida had set up some coffee once Megamind and Minion came up. Megamind knew the apartment very well.

It used to be Miss Ritchi's.

What a coincidence that their apartment was owned by Roxanne. Megamind felt uneasy all of a sudden. He saw the walls being painted pink, the bricks not showing their dull red color. He couldn't believe they had this apartment altered, nothing even resembled Roxanne's existence within this apartment.

"How come you guys purchased _this_ apartment… there are other apartments after this one you know," Megamind said, sitting down one a chair that was in the middle of the room.

Bernard was about to respond when Vida stepped in. "We were trying to move somewhere closer to the city for our daughter, Elise. She's wanted to transfer to Metro Academy for… personal reasons."

"You have a daughter?" Megamind said in disbelief, looking at Bernard with saucers.

"Stepdaughter… but yeah, she's 15 going on to 25," Bernard utter, Vida smacking his arm. "Ow! Stop hitting me."

"Stop giving me reasons to hit you," she said back to him. "Anyways, this is the time she's supposed to be home… she tends to come home with different stuff on… different clothes, different jewelry…"

"Different attitude," Bernard uttered Vida growling.

"Anyway, she's a teen who's at a rebellious stage right now," Vida said.

"Sounds to me like your daughter's a hoot," Megamind said with a little smiled. "She's nearly expressing herself through action… not that I'm saying this to put an input, I'm no counselor," he said as head drank coffee.

"Listen, Mr. Hero, we don't need your advice," Bernard said, "She's Vida's child and it's her who disciplines her."

Megamind had silenced himself and said nothing else. Minion was looking at Vida's modeling photos, sporting gold and white in all of them, "You look so amazing!" Minion said, feeling a fangirl.

"Thank you, if you like I can sign an autograph and give you one of my photos," she said as she gotten a silver marker and signed the marker. "To… my biggest Simeon fan… yours truly, Vida," she said, putting lipstick and kissing the photo.

Minion squealed as he was so excited. "You're so amazing," he said to her, hugging her gently, Vida squeezing his bowl.

The entrance door was being jiggled, in which followed a faint but audible knock on the door. " _Can someone please open the door, this thing has like six locks, help me out_ ," said a bitter voice.

"That's Elise," Bernard said, going to the door and opened it to see Elise.

She was spitting imagine of her mother, only she had blue eyes inherited from her late father. She was shorter than her mother, hell she was shorter than Megamind. She wore the Metro Academy uniform, which was a yellow pleated skirt with a white shirt, the insignia on her left breast. Her hair was up to her shoulders, blonde and straight over her eyes.

"Are you gonna let me in?" she said to Bernard.

"Are you gonna start acting right?" he said with a strict tone.

"Come on, guys not with guests over!" Vida said, her fingers rubbing her temples.

Megamind had looked at Bernard tower over Elise. He didn't play therapist, but he knew there was a fragment within the relationship between Bernard and his estranged stepdaughter.

"Get in," Bernard said, opening the door to let the girl in. She stepped inside and looked straight at Megamind and Minion who had their eyes on her, smiling faintly.

"Mom… why are they here…" Elise said abruptly.

"Because I invited them over," Vida said through a smile and teeth.

"I'm going to my room," Elise said, rushing past her mom and Megamind and slammed the door.

"This apartment was designed to be a one bedroom loft, how did you manage to make two bedrooms," Megamind said in disbelief.

"We broke down the wall and installed a door," Bernard said, "It cost a hefty penny, but we made it work."

"Did you let the manager know you altered the apartment? Did you get rights to this apartment?" Megamind said in defense of Roxanne.

"Yes and Yes, it was confirmed," Vida said, Bernard drinking his coffee.

"Hmmm… I see," Megamind said, putting the coffee down on a tissue and standing up. "Well, I enjoyed having coffee with you all, but time is calling for us," the hero said, heading to the door.

"But, Sir," Minion said with a whine, "we still have a few more hours."

"Now. Minion," Megamind said, his brows furrowed as he didn't tolerate the defiance. Vida had a hand over her mouth and Bernard's eyebrow up in surprise. Megamind had left, Minion saying goodbye, much to Megamind's annoyance.

One the two left, Bernard ha wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead. "Sorry if I was weird today… I just don't like them a lot," he said, his hand on her waist.

"I know you're still a little on the fence about them," Vida said as she looked at him, "you'll learn to like them, and one day you might need them."

"Yeah, sure, like I'm gonna call for the help of a former villain," Bernard said, "in speaking of villains, can you tell your daughter that she's out of control with her attitude."

"Why is it that every time you two get within an inch of each other, you guys become nasty towards one another," Vida complained.

"She's nasty me first, and I actually _care_ and _try_ to communicate. 'Hey, how was school?', 'Did you get any grades back from your teacher?', 'Did anyone bother you?'. These are the basic questions to ask a kid, and she can't give me an answer," Bernard said.

"Well she just came from school, maybe you should give her some time to adjust, you know?" Vida said, running out of excuses.

"Well I'm giving her all of the space she needs, so she can have fun with that," he said as he headed to their master bedroom.

 _9:00 p.m., Elise's Bedroom_

Elise was in a loose fitting pajama set, looking at herself in the mirror. She had looked at her mother's picture when she was younger, around Elise's age. She was told that she looked just like her mother, which by mouth she agreed, but deep down she wasn' wasn't as understanding as her mother, nor was she caring and forgiving like her. It felt like the two were always close at one point before Bernard.

She was seven when her father passed away. He died in his sleep after battling stage four cancer. Her mother didn't get time to grieve, but when she did, she was was a wreck. She didn't eat, sleep or shower. Elise had to take care of her mother. Funny… the only time a child should take care of their parent is when they are of old age. But as the next four passed by, Vida and Elise became close and were each other's halves. They moved to Metro City. leaving the past behind and starting anew.

But that was when Bernard was introduced.

Vida was at a cafe when she met Bernard. He had a green shirt and brown pants, which was the uniform. Vida wasn't looking for anyone to chat with and neither was Bernard. But it seemed as though everyday Bernard was serving her every time she came around.

However, one day Bernard had accidentally placed honey in her tea and served it to Vida. It was then that she cried, and Bernard didn't understand.

Vida's husband always put honey in her tea, which was what she missed the most about him.

Bernard felt something that day and shared his experience being dehydrated and left alone for months with no one trying to find. It became an everyday thing, in which they would talk after hours, and Elise would be in her after school programs at her then middle school. It was then they became a couple, and soon after eloped, much to Elise's annoyance. The next for years were beautiful for the two adults but was hell for Elise.

Elise did not like Bernard and made it _very_ , very clear to him that she didn't.

But Bernard didn't care.

He was still involved within her life and cared for her like she was his daughter. but Elise wouldn't give Bernard credit when he deserved it. And as boring and dull as he was, he did feel some sort of discomfort

A knock was on the door, in which Elise had stood up and opened the door, seeing her mom. "Hey, mom," she said.

"Can I came in?" Vida asked her daughter.

"Mom you don't need to asked, just come in," Elise said as she had sat on her bed. Her room was painted pink with gold polka dots. She had looked at her mom and smiled. "Yeah what's up?"

"Well… I kinda wanna ask you about earlier, when Megamind was here and his friend Minion… why do you hate them?" Vida asked.

"Because he killed Metro Man and destroyed the whole city," Elise said.

"But honey we weren't even around to witness that," Vida said, combing her hair.

"Still. Metro Man was awesome. He had super powers and can see danger from a mile away, and god his smile! He had such a cute smile," She said as she had a poster of him on her wall.

"I know, we all had on him didn't we," Vida said, tickling her daughter, Elise laughing," but all joking aside, you need to respect Megamind. He's the city's protector, and he's good…."

"Yeah? Well, how come 30 people died in the last six months since we moved from the lower end of the city. The Doom Syndicate is not safe, and I'm afraid they'll infiltrate the inner city…" she said, looking down.

"Honey… I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you. Your father is watching you too…" she said as she kissed her forehead.

"I know… I'm just… I lost dad and… I can't imagine any world without you if something happened," she said as she hugged her mom.

Vida hugged her daughter and rubbed her back. "I know baby, I can't imagine any world without you, too…" she said as she held her close and laid a kiss on her head. "Now, go get some rest, you have school tomorrow," she said as she looked at her.

"Okay," Elise said, turning off her lamp and her nightlight, as she didn't like sleeping in the dark. As Vida was about to walk out, Elise had turned around and looked at her mom, "mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Vida said.

"I wanna pierce my ears… and cut my hair super short… This Friday…" she said as she looked at her, "please?"

"… I'll think about it." Vida said, and too headed out, her face content as she had a peaceful night for one.

 _The Lair_

"How could they… _ravage_ that apartment, Minion?" Megamind said, passing back and forth as Minion had watched his friend pace in thought. "it's not their's to alter?! They should have left the walls untouched, how could they!"

"Sir, is it really that serious?" Minion said, receiving a gasp from Megamind.

"All of our memories were there, our first Christmas was in there, our first Thanksgiving, for goodness sake that was our first time where we ever been comfortable," Megamind said, "and they changed it all."

"Sir, we had our times with Roxanne, and now they'll make in that house. They'll have a wonderful Christmas, and amazing Thanksgiving, and much more to come…" he said as he looked at Megamind.

Megamind said down, holding one of his brainbots as he stroked them, He looked at a picture of Roxanne, who shared a kiss on the day of his inauguration. He was in a black suit with a blue shirt under. He was so happy to share this that moment with Roxanne. "How do I make the hurt stop, Minion… how do I move on?" he asked rhetorically.

"…" minion didn't know how to answer, but he answered anyway. "Sir… remember when you 'defeated' Metro Man?"

"Yes…" Megamind said, looking at him.

"You got inspired to make a hero, and even though it turned into a horrible plan, you didn't stop at anything," Minion said, an unpleasant scowl on his face.

"What are you saying, Minion?" Megamind said.

"What I'm saying is… don't give up Sir… you ever did before, and you never will. Inspire yourself," Minion said.

Megamind sighed, turning around and looking at a picture of her. "Thank you, Minion… but, my inspiration went on a plane and never came back…"

Minion had sighed and left. "Goodnight, Sir…"

During the late hours of the night, Megamind stayed up looking at old superhero comics. He enjoyed looking at one called Hawkhead. Megamind read on and saw that he had two sidekicks. The first sidekick was with Hawkhead since the beginning, but he realized that there was a new face for the Hawk family. This new sidekick grabbed attention from all around the world in the Hawkhead universe.

And that's when Megamind had an idea.

Big and brilliant idea.


	5. Recruitment!

Minion woke up to mumbling and hastily footsteps. He knew Megamind would be up at this time conjuring up something but never had heard it loud like this. He activated his suit and started to walk to the workstation, seeing Megamind scribbling and drawing something.

"Sir," he called, Megamind not budging. Megamind was in his own world. Minion stepped closer, placing his hand on Megamind, who wasn't fazed from his touch. It was then that Megamind had turned around looked at him with tired eyes.

"We need a new sidekick…"

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Vida had her own hairstylist, whose name was Constantine. She herself had a very lovely undercut that was dyed a red with yellow tips. Elise's hair was already washed and prepped, which was required for Constantine to cut it. "Alright, kiddo, got me a picture?" the hairstylist asked.

"What?" Elise said as she looked at her and then her mom. "I… I don't have a picture."

"Well it's okay, I have some samples," the hairstylist said as she gave her some hairstyles. One showed an undercut hairstyle that was tapered down, having full hair on the top, another showing a very short pixie cut, but was too masculine.

"I want the second one," Elise said, pointing to the picture. "And I wanna dye it pink…"

"Honey! That haircut is too short for your head shape, and you can't dye your hair pink, it's not allowed in the high school," Vida said.

"Mom, everyone is getting their hair dyed and no one gets in trouble, the principal is super cool and he's so chill," Elise said, looking at her mom with puppy eyes.

"I said no," Vida said. Constantine then pulled Vida aside and spoke, "What?"

"It doesn't have to be an obvious pink, it can be a pastel pink, and you can only see it in the light," the hairstylist said. "This is her first hair dye anyway, amen it exciting for her.

Vida thought about it and wondered. "How would get hair look like? With pink. Would kids at her school tease her? Would the teachers say something? "Do the haircut first… but I'll have to think about dying it pink.," she said.

"Alright, we have a decision," Constantine said, her scissors ready and her face smiling.

Elise got in a chair and waited patiently.

 _The Lair_

Minion sat there in a chair, looking at Megamind, Megamind had a diagram all set up and a body with a question mark.

"Now… for the hundredth time, listen carefully," Megamind said, pulling out multiple diagrams. "The city is in dire need to be rid of crimes like the Doom Syndicate and many other unknown alliances. It's too easy for them to run around the city at night, and you're all but metal and glass. I can't risk getting your hurt."

"Sir, why not make a suit with special powers, like the one you did when you started your first day of being a superhero," Minion said, Megamind groaning.

"Nope, we are getting a sidekick, and that's that," Megamind said. "All I need is an approval from the mayor and I can start promoting my request for my sidekick," he said.

"Sir, this is ridiculous, we can't just have someone come in here and learn all of our secrets?" Minion said, "it's too risky."

"I rather take a risk than have the city slowly become less inhabitable. Besides, everyone knows what we do and what we have," Megamind said.

"Sir, you don't understand. This person will gain access to all of our machinery, all of your work for future uses, even your vehicles," Minion said. "I just don't want a repeat of what happened with Hal Stewart."

Megamind had turned around and looked at Minion, "Oh Minion, I know what happened with Hal was absolutely a nightmare, but this sidekick will have what I have. He will have my nobility, my heroic attributes, and my strong heart. I will make sure he does right by me, you and the city," he said as he looked at Roxanne's picture.

"Sir… if this is what you want, then I'm behind you every step of the way. But I wanna be included in the process of finding a good sidekick," he said. "He does need to be okay with my choice of fabrics when it comes to my textile designing skills."

"Oh you fantastic fish, you," Megamind nudged, "Come, let's propose the idea to the mayor!"

 _City Hall_

The balding mayor looked at the hero, whose face was excited and ready to receive good news, Minion, beside him as he was mutually excited as well. The mayor looked at them with a weird smile and chuckled.

"You wanna know what I think of this?' he said with a nice voice.

"Well?" Megamind said, "what then?"

The mayor stood up and looked at him, the man shorter than Megamind. "This entire idea is an absolute disaster!' he said nice then slowly became angry.

Megamind had frowned as the mayor's voice mislead him.

"I mean honestly, the idea of having another one of your mishaps could be catastrophic to our city. To allow an individual who can repeat history six years ago is absolutely insane," the mayor said, pacing back and forth.

"But we need more allies!" Megamind said, "it could e good if we had someone who was experienced. Someone within the line of duty."

"I'm not going to risk the lives of those who are working within the Metro City Police," the mayor said with anger.

"But everyone's life is worth risking," Minion said, looking at the mayor with angry eyes.

"Megamind, please keep your servant in check," the mayor said, Megamind frowning.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Megamind said, "Keep yourself in check."

Minion smiled when Megamind defended him.

The mayor had growled and stomp a foot in the ground. "Fine! But you will be providing everything for your new 'sidekick'. I'm not giving a cent to you!" he said.

"That's all I ask," Megamind as he flung his cape around and left, Minion following him.

As they walked out, Megamind had a bit of worry. Maybe this whole sidekick thing was not the best time.. and most importantly for the wrong reason. Megamind had gone on the passenger seat, crossing his arms. Minion was in the driver seat and had looked at Megamind.

"Thank you…" Minion said, "for defending me."

"Don't thank me… you're my friend,' Megamind said as he still had his arms crossed.

"You wanna talk?" Minion said.

"That stubborn buffoon!" Megamind said. "How dare he insult me and my efforts to make the city safe. "He didn't even hear me out!"

"But he did give you consent on getting a sidekick," Minion said. "And now that we did, we can start by going to the Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted and asked the Warden for our help.

"I hope he doesn't give me a hard time…" Megamind said.

"I'm sure he won't, after all, he is retiring this year, he might be lenient and help us out.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Elise had looked at her hair, her face red and her hairline slightly pink as the dye was setting in. She had her hands run through her hair as it felt soft and short to the point that she couldn't tie her hair. She had to get use it, but she loved it so much.

Vida looked at her daughter and smiled. "You look gorgeous," Vida said as she rubbed her hair.

"Thanks, mom!" she said as she had hugged her tight. "Do I look pretty?" she asked her.

Her mother looked at her, concerned a bit. Her voice sounded different. "Of course, honey. You always do," she said.

"Yeah… but do I look pretti _er_?" she asked again.

"You look like a queen," Vida said, kissing her forehead and holding her close. Elise hugged her and hid her face.

"I'm gonna go to bed," she said as she had started to undress in her room and change into her pajamas. She had laid in bed and fell asleep instantly.

Vida headed into her room, where Bernard was reading a newspaper, and circled things about the Doom Syndicate in red marker. "So how does she look like?"

"Who, Elise?" Vida said as she headed into the bed.

"No, the _other_ moody teenager," Bernard said, looking at her. Vida had chuckled.

"Yeah, she looks amazing…. but I'm kinda worried," Vida said.

"Worried?' Bernard said, glaring at her.

"I think Elise has self-esteem issues that she's not voicing to me," Vida said, laying on her back and sighing.

"I know…" Bernard said, looking at the newspaper again.

"How could you have known?" Vida said. "She doesn't even go to you for anything."

"But I analyze everything she does. She dresses differently when she comes back from school, she cute hair short and even so much as asked for pierced ears. She's trying to fit in with all of the 'cool' kids," Bernard said. "You have to remember, I use to be an expert on Megamind, and now I'm an expert on the Doom Syndicate… on my own time, that is."

"I'll wait until she comes to me about it," Vida said

"And wait until she does something stupid? I rather ask soon then later when everything goes up in flames," Bernard said, putting the newspaper away.

Vida had laid on her side and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Bernard had turned off the light and had spooned Vida, kissing her neck and rubbed her arm. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	6. Sugar Coated

Megamind was heading to the Metro City Penitentiary to talk to the warden as he was in need of a sidekick. He knew that he wasn't going to get financial help from the mayor, so that was a small loss, but with the Warden's help, he may be able to get some help.

They reach the penitentiary, where they were greeted by the guard in the prison house. Megamind saluted the young-faced guard and headed inside, Minion saying hello back.

As they entered the facility, the guards had looked at Megamind and the prisoners… cursed at him. Since he had become a hero, their thoughts on Megamind were rather unpleasant, making him their enemy.

Megamind didn't pay attention. Granted he knew these men for the majority of his life, he had a city to protect. Minion never really saw them as anything but criminals, despite him and Megamind being super villains. They were trying to reach the warden when they heard some guards speaking amongst themselves about why they were here.

"Excuse me, good gentlemen, I'm looking for the Warden, have you seen him?" Megamind asked.

"He's in his office, you're lucky he's in a good mood," one of the officers said.

Megamind had nodded and headed to the office, the corridors showing all of the warden's awards for his outstanding achievements in making the city a better place. He had walked into his office and saw the warden on his phone speaking to a relative.

"Alright… see you in a few months, buddy," he said as he hung up and looked at Megamind. Normally he would cringe at Megamind as he didn't exactly enjoy having him, but since he wouldn't have to deal within a few moths, he felt doing 'good' and smiled at the blue alien. "Hey there buddy!"

"Hello, Warden," Megamind said with a faint smile. "Hope you're doing well," he asked.

"I'm doing great," the warden said, "well don't be shy, come here!" he said, arms wide. Megamind stood there, confused and flustered. It was then that the warden pulled him and hugged him tight, the blue alien hugging him with a little bit of hesitance. "How are you? And please, call me Jonathan " the warden nudged.

"Well, I'm doing good… though I'm in a bit of s sticky situation…" he said as he looked at him.

"Well, tell me, maybe I can help," the warden said, looking at the blue alien. He sat down and had his feet up on the table.

"Well, as you know there are a lot of crimes coming up orchestrated by the Doom Syndicate and potentially other criminals in the making," Megamind said.

"Yes, I've heard about it, and my men and I have been searching for potential sites to find them," the warden said.

"And because of this, we need assistance from you for a very important journey," Megamind stated, looking at the warden with soft green eyes.

"Yes?" Warden said, not paying attention at first.

"We need one of your best officers in line to be our sidekick…" Megamind said finally, hoping that the warden would oblige.

The warden liked at him for a moment before standing up and starting at him. "You really wanna know what I think?" the warden asked.

"Yes, it's very important. I got approval from the mayor, but I'm asking you because you know your officers…" he said as he looked at him. The warden had looked at him and sighed.

"Don't do it, kid… it's too risky," the Warden said. Megamind's jaw was agape and eyes wide.

"But… we need more someone who can help us," he said as he looked at the Warden.

"I can't, Megamind," he said as he looked at him with a concerned face. "The last time you needed something to help the city you had Hal Stewart ruin the Metro City Tower and nearly half of the city."

"That was different, I'm not creating a superhero. I just need a skilled officer who is young and smart," Megamind said. "Granted he won't have my intelligence and Metro Man's powers, but he'll be a good and loyal sidekick."

"Megamind, I know this is for the best of the city, but my officers are still working on those missing person's files from our last Doom Syndicate encounter," Warden said. "Besides, I have someone coming in to take my place soon, you can discuss it with them."

"But Warden…" Megamind said. He hated begging, but he needed this.

"I said no…" Warden said back to him, a stern face. Megamind had a sullen expression, his green eyes sunken and his bottom lip out. "I'm sorry Megamind… but we can't get distracted by things like this, we need to focus on what we need to do to protect the city."

Megamind had left, not responding.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Vida was in the kitchen, making a pot roast for Bernard and Elize, as it was possibly the only thing they had in common about. She had the vegetable that would be used to make the broth, in which she reached for the knife holder and realized that one of the knives were missing. It was the harder slicer knife, which was used to do any tough job, whether it was the hardest cheese or the most stubborn of pumpkins. She had wondered where it was.

She used another knife and had continued to do her cooking routine. It was then that Bernard had stepped out in dark brown pajamas with teal trimming.

"Hey honey, how was your sleep?" she asked him.

"Unsatisfying and overrated. I tried so hard to find what I could muster about the Doom Syndicate's whereabouts," he said, sitting down and yawning, scratching his chin, "but so far it's a bust…"

"You know you can always ask Me-"

"Absolutely not," he said stern to her.

"But it could put you guys in the lead, and let's face it, you're doing this alone with no protection whatsoever…" Vida said.

Bernard had been stepping out late at night to find anything that would be tied to the group of mutants, but everywhere he went it was a dead end. He put himself in so much danger, much to Vida's knowledge, but even then, it was still something he needed to do.

"I know… how do you put up with it?" Bernard asked, not expecting a response.

"I put up with it because you put up with my moody rebellious teenager," she said as she had sat across his lap. "As disrespectful as she is, you put up with her."

"I wouldn't say that she's disrespectful, but her mouth is wild," he said, a hand on her thigh to secure her.

"Anyways, I hope that she'll be back before dinner," Vida said, looking at the time. It was 3:30 and it was exceptionally sunny.

"Where is she anyway?" Bernard asked.

"She's out at the park, by herself," Vida answered. "I don't understand why she doesn't hang out with those girls, Charlize and Monet."

"Beats me," Bernard said. "Her behavior is getting a little suspicious."

"Hmmm… right," Vida said, her head on his, her nose in his hair, in which she had cocked her head. "You need a new hair conditioner… or something."

"You love this hair, so don't act so distant now," he said pulling her down for a long and lingering kiss.

 _Hill Top Park_

A group of girls and boys were at the park, their expensive and luminous cars park next to each other. All of their girls looked raunchy and all too mature for their age, while the boys were holding on to them like they were football trophies.

It was that group of people that made an angry and vindictive Elise eyes wet as she was upset with them, especially that of Charlize Billings and Monet Goldberg, the most popular girls in the Metro City Academy for Gifted Children. She had been tormented by them for months since her arrival to school because she didn't dress up like them, all lewd and provocative.

Elise had dressed in black; black sweatpants, black sweater, hell even a half cover face mask with a skull design on it.

She had slowly crouched to the cars, opening up their fuel tank caps and filling them with sugar. She was really smooth when she did her crime. She filled each tank with sugar and had pulled out a knife. A harder slicer knife in specific. She had started to cut the back tires to all of the groups' cars. She had soon fled the scene, her heart racing and her hands trembling.

She had hidden away from the group, looking at them get into their cars as they were about to drive off. All of a sudden, their engines had started to react to the sugar, a reaction causing them to step out of their cars. They saw their tires were cut, in which Elise had laughed to herself. It was a vindictive laugh. She had laughed and headed home.

Bernard's House

Vida was asleep while Bernard was in the kitchen preparing the meal. He heard the door open, seeing Elise in her clothing.

"Hey there, grim reaper," Bernard said.

"You can call me all the little names you want, I'm too happy to be bothered," She said as she had skipped to her room.

"And why is that?" Bernard said to her.

"Don't worry about it," she said, closing her door. Bernard had sighed and had gone to the cabinet and saw that the sugar was missing. He wondered where that might have gone. He had gotten into the fridge to cut himself up and apple and realized that one of the knives were missing.

Bernard could only assume it was in the drawer, Elise using it last.

She only used his things and never placed them back where they should be anyhow.


	7. The Arrangements

Megamind wasted no time in planning out his announcement for his newest member of his brilliant blue league, in which he had started to make arrangements for Good Morning Metro City to broadcast a press conference held at the Metro City Hall.

"Yes, yes this Monday… thank you," Minion said as he had finished chatting with the people from the station. "Sir, we're all set for the Monday, and it's going national."

"Good work, Minion," Megamind said, determined now more than ever. "This will me the pinnacle of my job as defender of Metrosity! Now the city will know of my nonstop efforts to find us our newest member of our little home!"

"All in good intention, too, sir," Minion said. Megamind had then recoiled and gone silent. "We _are_ doing this for a good reason… right sir?"

"Of course, Minion," he said as he had turned around.

"Anyways sir, what should you wear Monday, your usual getup?" Minion said as he had seen that Megamind needed a change.

"Hmmm… maybe go with a cerulean blue hue rather than my dingy periwinkle, I want to look bright and blue for my announcement!" He said as he had looked at himself in the cracked mirror he still had from when Minion had knocked into it.

"Sir, what should I wear?" Minion asked as he looked at his body.

"Anything that doesn't steal my glow," he said as he had looked at himself in the mirror.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Elise had placed the knife back in the knife holder, hoping she wouldn't get caught. It was the afternoon, in which she was in her room, looking on her computer for the news for her government class. She searched for anything really. Her eyes, however, were grabbed at by a title that pertained to tomorrow's events.

 ** _Press Conference Held At City Hall With Big News From City's Defender; Says He Will 'Blow Your Mind'_**

As Elise scrolled through the front page, she found the summary about the conference.

 _Blue brainiac Megamind calls on the news station to broadcast live his huge announcement that 'will bring the most notorious villainous group the Doom Syndicate to their kneecaps'. After failed attempts to detain the super mutant deviants, it is unsure whether or not the press conference is a distraction or a moment of opportunity for the hero to shine bright, or dim low._

Elise had searched harder and tried to see what time it will air. She saw that it will be held Monday at 1:45. She got at 1:30, in which she had a good ten minutes to get to the press conference. She had documented the date on her calendar and had started to pack her camera her mother got for her. She had placed it in her backpack and had continued to search through the internet to find anything else.

It was then that Bernard came in. "Hey Elise, I gotta ask you something," he said, looking at her.

"Sure, shoot," she said.

"Did you use one of the cutting knives for anything?" he asked, causing a reaction from Elise.

"Yes, I was cooking imaginary beef stroganoff," she responded.

"Elise come on, you know how your mom is about her knives, they're like her babies," Bernard said. "Now, did you use them?"

"No, now if you excuse me, I need to finish something for my gov class," she said.

"Maybe if you hadn't gone out yesterday you would have done it already and not have to stress out about today," Bernard said, leaning on the threshold of her room, "you're mother always says work hard, play hard," Bernard finished.

"Yeah, and here you are working hard but haven't play hard in the bedroom with mom," she said, a smirk on her face.

Bernard had looked at her. "One day I'm gonna be gone, and your gonna be sorry you ever disrespected me," he said, leaving her room and closing the door.

Elise had scoffed and searched on her computer for any news topics that she could bring to class.

 _Modesto, California_

Mrs. Ritchi was with her husband, Mr. Ritchi, as they were watching fortune shows for anything special, whether it be lottery numbers or big deals. Roxanne was getting off at this moment. It was a rough start at the new job. Everyone had taken Roxanne for a fool because she was a news reporter from Metro city.

They constantly belittled her because she was once involved with a former super villain, and most importantly made her look as though she had Stockholm Syndrome. Roxanne was getting tired of it, but like a water off a duck, she let it fall off her chest. She was getting paid good money and was popular already.

Roxanne had then came to her mother's house, and had sat down next to her mother. "Why did I come here?"

"To get away from that crazy lifestyle you had in Metro City," her mother said. "Anyways, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Roxanne said.

"Megamind is gonna hold a press conference tomorrow," Mrs. Ritchi said.

"For what?" Roxanne asked, not knowing what was going on.

"We don't know, but it's gonna be held at 10:45 in the morning, and I wanna watch," her mother said, excited to see what Megamind is conjuring up.

"You just wanna see him fail, don't you," Roxanne said, crossing her arms.

"Honey, of course not," her mother said, "I just wanna hear him talk about how stupid he is."

"Ugh," Roxanne groaned, the woman standing up and going to the kitchen, she had gotten herself a cup of juice, in which she had placed the carton back. "Anyways I've settled in my house, placed all of my furniture inside."

"That's good, honey. And what about that blue box," Mrs. Ritchi said.

"The one that Megamind got me… I placed it in my closet," Roxanne said.

Since she had gotten adjusted to her new home in California, she had placed the box on the shelf, not looking into it. She didn't know whether she wanted to, but she didn't want to have it linger in her apartment. She couldn't imagine what could be in Megamind's box.

"You should just throw that thing away, it's only gonna distract you from doing your work," she said as she had looked at the tv.

"I don't know…' Roxanne said as she finished her cup and washed it, placing it back in the cabinet.


	8. The Press Conference

_Metro City Academy_

Elise was in her last class of the day. She had gotten some looks from the faculty and her acquaintances based on how her hair was. The lighting through the hallways caught a glimpse of her pastel pink hair. All of them just looked at her, not believing how insane she looked.

She walked into her Government class, her teacher a large woman with winged glasses and a beehive. She was looking over the homework her students had done during the weekend.

Elise was in the middle of the class, as her last name ended with an F. She sat down and paid no mind to Charlize, who was almost a seat next to her, but of course, she scooted close to some other girl. When the school bell rang, everyone had gotten settled in the class.

"Alright everyone, how was the weekend?" Ms. Madison had asked as she had gotten in front of the class.

Some kids answered but Elise was more focused on the teacher to ask the more important question, in which her wish came true.

"That's good you guys. So… what's happening on the Metro City news?" Ms. Madison asked, the class quiet. "I'll give you a hint; it has something to do with Mr. Megamind.

Elise was the only one whose hand was raised, in which Ms. Madison had called on her. "So what is on the news, Elise," she asked.

"At 1:45 today, there is going to be a press conference with Megamind at City Hall," she said.

"That's right, Elise, and what are the details pending on this conference," she asked Elise.

"There may be a solution implied about the recent attacks by the Doom Syndicate," she added.

"Excellent, excellent, excellent!" Ms. Madison cheered. "You get five points," Ms. Madison rewarded. Elise had smiled faintly, knowing that somehow a voice of disapproval would follow, in which it did.

Charlize had sneered at the girl, calling her a nerd under her breath. Elise heard, but it was a common occurrence for her. Since she had transferred to this school, she has been greeted with malevolence and silent jeers of judgment by that of the two girls. Elise handled her encounters with much class, but lately, it was getting harder to ignore them, and she was running out of options.

The class went on as normal, Elise writing notes down on the government and what their jobs were. She could hear Charlize talk about her dad's new collaboration with some fashion industry that's coming to Metro City. It was the same industry that her mother had enrolled in.

The closing bell for the school sounded, the pink-haired teen leaping out of her seat and getting her things. She had taken all of her things and had been stopped by the principal of Metro City Academy.

Sebastian Smith.

He had a receding hairline with brown eyes and a thick mustache.

"And where do you think you're running off to?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Smith, I'm just heading off to the conference at the City Hall," she said.

"Oh, that Megamind character does have something planned. He always has something planned," he said. "And how is your mother, I'm sure she's fine."

"Very, I have to go, the conference starts in 10 minutes," she said as she had headed out into the streets.

"Be safe!" he shouted. "You know how Megamind is."

The school was located downtown, in which she had to walk a good length to get to the conference, which was right in front of the Megamind Museum. It was packed with people once she reaches the reflecting pool that was made for Metro Man. Apparently, that was the only thing that they left in memory of the presumably dead hero.

As it neared the 45 mark on her phone, Elise had set up her tripod and her camera and positioned it at the street, where she would see the infamous invisible car in its primary state. The crowd began to yell for the hero, as he came through. He had stepped out with his henchman, Minion. Elise started to take pictures of the hero, zooming in and using her still hand to take pictures.

She was in the conference within a good thirty minutes. She then heard an important question but some news reporter.

"What is the meaning of the conference?"

Megamind had stroked his goatee and spoke. "As of today, I am now on a worldwide search for a sidekick. With no help from that of the police, I have been left with no choice as to find help from outside of this country," he said.

Elise, along with the crowd, gasped at the objective that Megamind was going to take to getting help.

"But why?" another reporter interjected.

"Because we need an outside resource that can help us move into getting the Doom Syndicate once and for all," Megamind said. "

Everyone had looked at each other and had a few questions to ask that they were too afraid to utter. Had Megamind lost his mind? Is he reverting back to his old habits? Elise too was skeptical of what was going on with the hero. It wasn't like him to just find help outside of Metro City. It must have been serious for him to actually resort to that.

The press conference was over, everyone talking about what was next for the city. Some news reporters had stayed to cover the story on broad television. Elise had headed home, the photos saved on her computer and in a folder for her to inspect.


	9. Things We Don't Mean To Say

All week was nothing but phone calls from reporters trying to get in on the story. Megamind was wanting to disconnect the monitors from the house in order to rid himself of the ringing noise.

Minion was checking the monitors when he saw an old 1970's Ford Mustang drive front of the warehouse. He looked closely to see the Warden coming out. Minion zoomed in to see that he was not pleased. He had gone to his room to see Megamind under the sheets.

"Sir, the Warden is outside of the warehouse," Minion said.

" _Well remove him_ , _I don't wanna see anybody_ ," Megamind said under the sheets.

"Sir, he looks upset. Please come out of the sheets," Minion said as he removed the sheets to see Megamind under a pillow. Minion soon dragged Megamind by his ankles and had pulled him.

"Minion! Leave me be! Can't you see I'm sulking in my own misery?" Megamind said, his hands trying to pull himself up.

"There's no time for that, Sir," Minion said as he dragged his boss. Megamind simply laid there as he was dragged. He stood up and fixed himself.

"Invite him in, why don't you," Megamind said. Before minion could even do so, the car had driven into the open area, the Warden coming out with a face redder than anything on this planet.

"You fool!" Warden said as he charged at him and had gripped his neck, shaking him violently. Megamind had made little sounds as Warden shook him. "You just couldn't resist making us look bad!" Minion had tried to separate the two, the Warden's hair misplaced and Megamind's neck slightly purple.

"What is wrong with you!" Megamind said, rubbing his neck.

"You made us look like we didn't want to help! How dare you! We put our asses on the line to protect the city from threats like the Doom Syndicate, and then you through a dig in our direction…" he was seething, just completely and utterly furious with the former villain.

"Well, none of this wouldn't have happened if you had just cooperated with me!" Megamind shouted. "I wouldn't have to do all of this had you not just complied!"

"There is a reason why I didn't comply! You know that everything I did and done was to protect the city!" Warden said. Minion just watched the feud go on.

"And by you not being opened minded you are doing a disservice to your city! How is that protecting them?" Megamind argued.

"Don't you **dare** talk to me about disservice and being open minded!" Warden spat back, "If I remember correctly, you killed a hero!"

"I didn't think it could work!" Megamind said. "And I've learned from that! I'm the hero now, and what I say and do goes!"

"You may have been a hero for five years, but you are in no way educated on it. You better start learning how to be a hero, Megamind, otherwise, you're in deep water."

The silence was deafening as Megamind and Warden stared at each other. It was as if time had stopped, but Megamind wished for time to erase at the moment.

"I'm outta here," the Warden muffled walking out in a state of anger. Megamind had stared at the back of his head as he walked away, feeling unsupported and ashamed all at once. Minion had approached him, a hand on his shoulder, but Megamind had flinched.

This whole plan wasn't working, and it wasn't because the city needed help.

It was much more personal.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Elise had bought a photo album and had printed out all of the news clippings of everything related to Megamind. Elise was never one to get involved in such affairs like this, all she knew was that something was not right with Megamind.

It was then that Bernard had knocked on her door. "Hey, Elise, can I come in?" Bernard asked. Elise had panic and placed the binder away.

"Sure," she said as she was just on her computer, looking at a bike.

Bernard entered, wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Your mom is ordering Chinese food, you usually order the shrimp and broccoli, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, with the pork dumplings," she said as she smiled lightly. Bernard had noticed something off. She was in an awkward position, Bernard looking around her to see the album.

"What's that?" he asked her as he saw her hand fidgeting.

"N-Nothing," she said, a deer caught in headlights her expression. Bernard had looked at her hand and pulled the album from her hand, the girl quickly it back.

"What are you hiding?" he asked her in an accusatory tone.

"Nothing that concerns you," she said as she had placed it in a drawer. "It's for a government class, that's all you need to know."

"You mean the government class, that your mother pays every month for you to have an education, that class," Bernard said.

"Yes, and still you don't get to see it," she said as she had crossed her arms. "It's my album, and it's for my eyes to see," Elise finished.

Bernard had sighed and headed to the living room, going to Vida. "She wants pork dumplings with the shrimp and broccoli and she's hiding something that she doesn't want us to see," Bernard said, striking Vida as curious and wondering what she was hiding. She had gotten up and rushed to Elise's room, Bernard following her.

"Why are you hiding things from us?" Vida said, in the same accusatory tone as Bernard, who was resting against the threshold.

Elise instantly got angry and had spoken loudly, "First of all, it's him I don't want to show, I have no problem showing you, _mother_ ," she said, the girl putting emphasis on her mom. "Why are you lying on me for?!" Elise said as she stood up, her chair flying back as she leaped off the ground and scratched Bernard's face, the man holding his face.

"ELISE, STOP!" Vida said as she had held Elise back from doing any more damage to her husband.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUUUU!" she exclaimed, her voice almost gone from that alone. She had clawed against her mouth to get to Bernard, her vision red and her face twisted.

It was all silence from that point that night, Elise in her closet and watching videos of her real father from her computer. She had swollen eyes as she cried watching her late father dance with her to a soft ballad. Elise felt content when she saw her dad, she wanted so much for him to be alive.

It was then that the door to her room opened, Elise turning the light to her computer screen off, her heart beating rapidly. Her door to her closet opened, Elise looking up to see her mother. It was an awkward silence between them.

With no words exchanged, Vida got on her knees and pulled Elise on her lap, she had her head tucked against her chest and hands caressing her daughter's head. Elise had hugged her mother, tears rolling down her chest.

"Do you wanna show me what you had? I won't tell _him_ ," Vida promised, her body rocking her and holding her like a baby.

"I-It was a-a-a-an album…" Elise stuttered, Vida slowly rubbing her back to calm her speech.

"What type of album?" Vida asked, now just resting against the wall of the lightly dimmed closet space.

"Newspaper clippings… about Megamind,"Elise said.

"Why Megamind?' she asked.

"He's been acting weird," Elise explained.

"Weird how?" Vida asked.

A conversation on Megamind and his conference were all it took for Elise to finally be calm. Vida had caressed her head as she wanted her to feel okay. Elise had dragged her mother to her bed and held her in her sleep. The solicitation of a proper apology was to later be discussed. The two were tired and so they held one another.


	10. The Call

It was the end of May, the sun hotter than any other day. Everyone was enjoying themselves out in the sun, the children getting out of school early as they had their last day of classes.

Megamind decided to step out into the sunlight, hoping that people didn't bother him. He wasn't with Minion, as he was in the lair waiting on a call for their call on a new sidekick. It had been a good few months since his announcement, and only a few people called, but they were wanting to be paid for their involvement, which was not included, as 'being a hero is worth more than any penny or dollar'.

He didn't have his cape but still carried his dehydration gun just in case something occurs. He had looked around to see the students from Metro Academy relaxing in the grass. He had chuckled as they were acting a fool. Who wouldn't? It was the end of school.

He then noticed a familiar face under a thick tree. It was Elise, she was all dirtied up and looked like she had a red mark on her face. Megamind had immediately stepped out of the car, despite being parked illegally. He knew all about that.

He had sped walked to Elise. He noticed that her hair was pink with blond roots, her hair up to her shoulders now; kids and their hair dying. "Are you alright?" he asked her as he had gotten on his knee and looked at her. She had avoided eye contact with him, looking down. Megamind had sighed and sat next to her. "Okay, you don't have to say anything, but just give me something to work with… did you get hurt? Tap your nose twice for yes and once for no…"

"I can speak you know!' she said as she had looked at him now. Megamind had jumped.

"What happened?" he asked her again.

"I don't want to talk about it…" she said, "And why are you even here? shouldn't you be focused on your duties as a hero and find your 'sidekick'?"

Megamind had scoffed.

"Don't worry about my struggles, tell me what is bothering you?" he asked her again.

Elise was silent for a good few seconds before she spoke. "I lied to my mother saying that two girls were my friends… but they weren't…" she said, looking at her fingers.

"I see…" he said as he had looked at the other trees, and saw kids sporting the same uniform. "Which girls… I'd love to speak to them…" he said.

"Don't… it won't make a difference…" she said as she had her head on her knees.

Megamind had looked at her. He knew what it was like to be her age. Being bullied due to his skin and head shape was the main reasons, and gave him an official start in being evil. Whether or not she sported the large head or the popular primary color, he didn't want to go down that road.

"Come, I know a place that serves the best smoothies," he said as he stood up and offered his gloved hand to her. She had looked at him and had looked around.

"Okay…" she said as she had placed her hand in his. She was lifted off the ground by him and had looked up at him. "So… are we walking there?" she said as she looked at him.

"Nope, we're going in my car," he said as he taken her hand. It was then that she had frozen.

"W-Wait… I know you're the defender but my mom always says never to go in a stranger's car…" she said as she stopped.

"True… but you know me… well your father does," Megamind said.

"Bernard is not my dad… he's just an addition to the house…" she said. Megamind had chuckled.

"We'll walk there then, I'll just have the autopilot on my car drive up there," he said as he pressed a button on his watch. The sound of a car engine had started and driven up the street. Elise watched in wonder. "Shall we walk?" he said, again offering her an arm to her. She had chuckled and held his arm.

 _Super Smoothie Shack_

Megamind and Elise were sat down, the waitress eying them as to why he was spending time with a teenager.

"… And that's what happened," she said, finishing the rough lifestyle she had with her stepdad. Megamind had finished his smoothie, but ordered another one, as he had a sweet tooth. He had sighed as he heard her.

"That's unfortunate, and what about these girls? Have they let up?" he asked as he was persistent on wanting to do something about these unruly girls.

"No… they've been getting more aggressive with their way of bullying, and it's too late for me to say something to the principal," she said.

"It's never too late to say something if you feel uncomfortable with these children then it's best that you say something now before something becomes irreversible," he urged her. He knew he couldn't just let this go by without saying something. "Do your parents know?" he asked.

"No… I can't go to my mom for anything on the count that she may not even intervene… she has worked with the modeling shoots, and on top of that she can go crazy on them," she said.

"And Bernard?" he asked.

"Like I said… we're not on speaking terms…" she said. It had been silent moments between Bernard and Elise since the incident both refusing to say anything to one another. He had misspoken on some things, and she scratched him, all the communication being lost after that. Vida had tried her best to get the two of speak to one another but it was getting hard for her to manage.

"You have to at least try… try to make an effort to speak to him, he's the only male figure you have in your life," he said as he took her hand.

"Well what about you?" she said as she looked at him.

"What about me? From what I recall, you don't seem to like me very much on the count that I was a former super villain," he said with a mere smirk.

"Yeah… but you talking to me actually helped," she said squeezing his hand. "You actually listened."

"Well if you want to call a spade a spade, then yes, I listen helped a fellow youngling get on the path of good," he said.

"Oh please," she said, as she had held his hand. "Anyways… thank you for listening to me," she said as she gotten up.

"Let me take you back by car," he said.

"I told you, I don't know you like that," she said as she crossed her arms.

"I know, but my car itself can drive you, just like it did before," He said as he had shown her his watch, a small map showing the location of the invisible car in red. "See?"

"O-Okay… but you better not capture me…" she said, a little bit of worry plastered on her face.

"Lucky you I'm not a villain anymore, now go," he said as he had looked at the teen.

She had smiled and found the car, in which Megamind had driven her to her home, which was not something to forget considering the fact that it was Roxanne's building. He still had feelings for the woman and was bound to get her back no matter what lengths.

Elise had returned home safely, getting out of the car and tapping it for it to leave like it was a taxi. Maybe she was too harsh on the alien and overly judged him; she hoped to see him again, but how could she when he was busy with the announcement.

Megamind had walked to his car, getting a call from Minion. "Ah, hi Minion!" he said as his voice was very ecstatic."How are you?"

"I'm very good sir," Minion said as he too was excited. "I've got some news!"

"Oh that's nice Minion, but you will not believe who I spent time with today; Elise! Of all people, she and I spent time with one another," Megamind said. "I felt like a father to this girl, poor things needs some attention she's been having trouble with some unruly ruffians that had been tormenting her every single day-"

"Yes yes that's rather unfortunate, but I have news about the sidekick search!" Minion said.

The world has stopped.

"What?" Megamind said as he could envision Minion's expression.

"We found one!" Minion said over the communicator. "We found our sidekick!"

Megamind had a smiled on his face and had spoken. "I'll be right there!"


	11. When Winds Change

"Are you certain?" Megamind asked of his childhood confidant. "Are you certain that it's an actual person?"

"Yes sir, but I'm speaking with the caretaker of the person," Minion said as he was on the phone with the person. This had been the moment it all came down to. Months and months of searching for the one to fix everything had all came down to this moment.

"Oh?" he asked in a questionable manner. "Why would a grown person need to be taken care of?"

"Uh-huh… he's does charity work? Interesting," Minion said, smiling as he was already liking this new individual. Megamind had head from an outsider's standpoint and had heard. It sounded like an old woman.

"What's she saying?" he asked Minion, Minion shushing him. Minion heard of how good the person was. He was wondering himself who this person himself, but Minion was hogging the phone.

"Okay! We'll see you soon," Minion said and hung up, Megamind pouting at him.

"I didn't even get to speak to them," Megamind said as he looked at Minion with annoyance.

"The boy isn't around at the moment, but his caretaker is present," Minion said, already identifying the gender of the person.

"It's a boy? Or do they prefer male pronouns," he said, correcting himself. Since Megamind has been a hero, he has been exposed to many different colors of life, he always knew that people identified as different genders, but he had never met someone who did. He has since met countless individuals who have been on the same path he faced; being shamed for how they were and how they looked and acted.

"He's definitely a male," he said. "He's a young man with a good head on his shoulders, he's a respectable character, someone of integrity," Minion said.

"You got all of that from that one phone call?" Megamind said. "Even I don't have that much patience for things like that. Anyways where is the boy."

"The boy is in San Fransisco," Minion said as he called the brainbots to bring the suitcases. "I booked our tickets for Sunday."

"And you didn't tell me?" Megamind said.

"Well Sir, think about it, this is a good way to get some new perspectives, get some sun, and maybe meets some ladies?" Minion said, Megamind staring at him with such disapproval. "Okay, then fresh air."

"Minion this is no time to play matchmaker, we have oppressing matters to deal with," he said as he looked at Roxanne's picture. Maybe it was time to end this unrequited love that he and Roxanne had.

"I'll get our clothes ready," Minion encouraged. "This is a new journey for us, but we'll get through us."

Megamind had nodded, knowing him for a fact.

 _Somewhere Within Metro City_

It was filthy.

It was damp.

And it was colder than any winter day in Metro City.

But it was what Del had to deal with.

 _Psycho_ … Del.

Psycho Delic was one of the most notorious shaft shifting villains that ever walked on the streets of Metro City. They lived in the abandoned part of Metro City, where the warehouses were abandoned and far from the inner city.

The purple skeleton had looked outward into the desolate area, where he was sensing something… he felt a change in the wind.

"Something's coming," the mutant said, his sockets squinting and his red eyes looking farther within the city. He was able to look at the city from where he stood, but it weakened him at times.

A woman had come behind him, sporting fishnet stalkings and neon pink flames on her head. "What, do you mean, Psycho?"

"Megamind's found his little ward to play hero, and I'm wanting in on the situation," he said as he had turned around and looked at the woman.

"Hot Flash, let's put that walking blueberry to the challenge when he comes back," he said as he had blown smoke onto a table, creating a replica of the Megamind Museum,

"Alright, what's the plan, boss," she said as she had pulled out a cigarette and lighting it up with her thumb.

"Let's say that he won't be able to take the heat when he's faced with your flames, my old friend…"


	12. Emotions

It was Sunday.

Megamind and Minion were at the airport getting ready to head off to retrieve their new ward from San Francisco. Minion had fitted a swimming trunks over his robot body, a wicker hat, and sunglasses over his dome tank. "Come on, Sir, we need to get going!" he said as he had walked to the airport with his things, passing all of the people waiting in line. They had first priority because they were heroes.

"Minion, please, have some patience, I'm not bouncing poultry you know," he said, his play on the old term of the spring chicken. He was in a pair of leather pants with boots and a black shirt that had a popped collar. He wanted to not draw attention, though his blue skin could be an eye catcher.

"Sir, I just wanna get settled before people board the plane," Minion said before he showed the passports to the secretary so they can board the plane. Minion was able to get first class seats for him and Megamind, it was a treat for his boss since he hasn't gotten a moment of peace with himself.

As the lady had boarded, Megamind was looking at a public tv that had Roxanne Ritchi speaking on about the community that she was in. She was in a brown dress with ruffles on the bottom and a cinched waistline that accented her hips. Her hair was far shorter than before, almost like a cropped pixie cut. She looked just as beautiful as the day she left. She was finally happy.

Megamind was torn.

He realized that he couldn't keep it together, so he had run to the airplane, trying to wipe his eyes as he passed the coach section to go to the first class, heading straight to the bathroom. The bathroom was a light orange color, with cute and complimentary candies in a glass bowl. However, Megamind was far from wanting any sweets.

His pain was as sour as anything he had ever felt.

He had cried silently in the bathroom, his face slightly purple as he was feeling incomplete. Roxanne was living her life to the fullest, and he was here picking up the pieces. He felt completely out of his element, to which he had cried even more. He had wiped his eyes, fixing himself up and looking at himself in the mirror. He had looked at the sweets and took one.

He had stepped out and found Minion at one of the seats that he was given. Megamind had sat down next to Minion.

"Isn't this nice Sir? We have complete privacy to ourselves, and on top of that, I bought a ticket for our little minimind," Minion said.

"That's all and good but- wait. did you just say 'minimind'?" Megamind said, sounding rather appalled.

"Weeeell I thought that since we are going to have another person be around us, we should give him like a little codename," Minion said. "If you don't like it we can do something like Megamind Junior."

"Minion please, I don't want to have a mock off of excellence," he said as he had primed himself. "I don't want to talk about it anyway."

"Sir, please tell me what's bothering you?" Minion said. Megamind had started to tear up and wiped his eyes.

"I just realized that we are going to California… that's where Roxanne's working at," he said as he looked out the window to the plane and seeing that it was heading in the air.

"Sir, I understand that things didn't work out between you and Miss Ritchi, but you need to focus on what's happening now. We are gonna have someone living with us, teaching them and making them into the greatest sidekick ever," Minion said. "Isn't that exciting?"

"I guess… but it'll be weird having a complete stranger come and see all of our secret weaponry," Megamind said. "They'll see my brainbots and my spi-ider bot," he said.

"Don't worry, Sir, I'll put a human safety lock on all of the items," Minion said.

"So what now?" Megamind asked of his lifelong companion.

"Well, we can sleep throughout the ride," Minion said, but Megamind was already on it. Megamind snored lightly, his face content now, but had a hint of worry.

 _172's Hot Action News Station_

"This is Roxanne Ritchi, signing off from Hot Action News," she said, her camera woman counting down to where they would finally air off. When she did, Roxanne had sighed and had placed her microphone down. "Thanks, Brenda," she said to her camera woman.

"Sure thing," the woman said. She had long brown hair and green eyes. "By the way, John wants to meet up with you… what's that all about," she asked.

"Oh, James and I? We're just friends," Roxanne said, her hands going through her hair. "Besides, it's probably just for little catch-me-up since I've moved to California.

"Come on, James Dawson is by far the sexiest man in the news station. He has his eyes on you, and he **never** dates any of his co-workers," Brenda said with excitement.

"Maybe it's just to see how I'm doing, don't worry about it," Roxanne said. Since she had moved to California, she had made eyes at by James Dawson, the anchorman for Hot Action News. Roxanne didn't want to admit it, but she was making eyes at him too. He was smart and very much passionate for the news station he worked for, just like Roxanne Ritchi.

"Look, there he comes," Brenda said as she scurried off, Roxanne looking at the woman, she turned around to see the tall man himself.

James Dawson.

He had dark brown hair with a few grays that were neatly combed into his hair. He had rectangular glasses with black frames that complemented his amber eyes and framed his face. He wore a plaid blazer over a blue vest and white shirt, his pants being a dark brown with leather shoes.

"Hello, Miss Ritchi," he said in a deep but sweetened voiced, "that was some good reporting there."

"Oh, thank you, I've been doing it for quite some time," Roxanne said, though she cursed in her mind. _Dammit, why the hell did I just say that, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"I can tell, you've got such a natural feel to it," James added to her performance.

"Thanks, you do great work too and not just an anchor you've done a lot like seriously-" Roxanne kept rambling on like a buffoon, the man keeping himself from laughing.

"Thanks," he said, looking at her frame. They looked at each other awkwardly, their eyes scanning each other's emotions.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?' Roxanne pushed, wondering if he had more to say from what Brenda had gossiped to her.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a little date, just the two of us," he said as he had pulled out a little paper and a pen.

"Uh yes, yes absolutely, when?" Roxanne asked him. _What am I doing? I sound like some teenager girl going for a jock._

"There is this sushi place that I've been wanting to go to, but I haven't been able to go on account of the rumored portion sizes, so I was hoping that you would like to come to make it look less gluttonous of me," he said, giving her his phone number.

"I would love to come and eat sushi," she said, "with you, that is," she giggle with some nervousness. James had laughed with her and smiled.

"Oh Miss Ritchi, you don't have to be nervous, we're among friends, right?" he said to her, his broad hands on her shoulders.

"Yep, friends," Roxanne said, blushing a bit.

"I'll see you Friday then?" he said as he had logged it on his phone.

"Sure thing," she said, walking from him, a huge breath of air leaving her like bats out of the fiery depths of hell. Brenda watching the entire thing.

"So, how did it go?" Brenda asked.

"Awkward but successful," Roxanne said with a chuckle.

"Good luck, you'll need it," Brenda said as she walked away arms crossed and a smirk on her face.


	13. The Little San Francisco Bear: Part I

Megamind had arrived in California, his body jet-lagged and his eyes slightly heavy as he didn't get a lot of sleep on the plane. As they headed off the plane, they were met with a thin woman with silver hair and green eyes holding a sign that said 'Megamind'.

"I believe that's for us," Minion informed as he took Megamind and showed him to the woman. "Hello, Phillis, we talked on the phone a few days again."

"Yes, yes," Phillis said, her arms around the two heroes. "Now we can't stick around here, we need to get to the house, I wanna surprise our little boy when he comes home from the soccer game," Phillis said, heading to her car with the two alien lifeforms.

"Oh, he's athletic?" Megamind said, he wasn't looking for someone with muscles, that would be too much like Metro Man. He wanted someone with brains and a knack for good.

"Oh heavens to Betsy, no, but he volunteers as a coach for underprivileged kids at the public school he attends," Phillis said as she had power walked to her small car outside the airport lot.

"At least he's helping," Minion said as he got in the car, having a tight squeeze for Megamind. He got in, his face against the window, but it didn't bother him.

They reached an old looking house with fences and a little swing set and a tricycle on some grass that was slightly withered. Minion and Megamind stepped out, Megamind breathing heavily as he was rather pushed hard into the window. He had looked at the house, looking at the woman. "Is this where he lives?" Megamind said with concern.

"It's just him and me now, this place use to be filled with little kids. He would take care of them all when I was out meeting with the couples," Phillis stated to the two.

"What do you mean?" Minion said, looking at the woman, Megamind trying to up two and two together,

"This isn't just any house, isn't," Megamind said, looking at the woman.

"… This is a foster home," Phillis said with a saddened voice. "He… he lives here," she said, her face in her hand as she was on the brink of tears.

Megamind's heart fell. He had looked at the woman with saddened green eyes and had sighed. "Tell us more inside," he soothed. Phillis nodded, opening the door to the house.

After a good few minutes of speaking with Phillis, Minion and Megamind had heard enough of the boy's story. His name was Mikhail Mikhailov, but he was called 'Mika by some of the kids who grew up with him, and 'Michael' on account that it was phonetically pronounced and perceived as that name. He was placed in Phillis' foster home due to a brush fire that took over his family's home, killing his mother and father. He was 3 years old.

"So, he never got adopted?" Megamind asked, looking at the boy's profile. He had blond hair with a short bob cut with a fringe that covered his forehead. He had luminous emeralds that matched Megamind's indisputably. He had fair skin with a white shirt that was given to him for the photoshoot. He recently turned 16.

"Oh, he did… and he was given back multiple times. Whether he couldn't emotionally attach himself to his adoptive parents or he was abused and child services took him from the homes, he just seemed like he couldn't fit anywhere," Phillis said. She had pulled out an album of Mikhail's pictures from when he was a child up till now. "He was such a good boy, but as he got older he become more distant and just stopped communicating with everyone, but me."

"This is just terrible, I can't even imagine what he's been through," Minion said, looking at the album of the little boy in his toddler years. "He looked so sweet."

"He still is, but he's now just trying to survive," she said. "I want him to have the best life he can possibly have, get a good education and become something more and not a statistic," Phillis lamented, "which is why I called you."

"Madam, with all due respect," he started, "I wasn't called to adopt a child, I was called for a sidekick, a man who has what a takes to take down the Doom Syndicate," Megamind exclaimed.

"I understand, but this boy has gone through so many families, I don't think he can go through another failed family," she worried, "he's been through so much, and I don't think his heart can't go on…"

Minion had whined as he looked at Megamind, eyes worried and not even knowing the boy well enough. "Siiiir, pleeease," Minion begged, "this boy needs our help!"

"But Minion, we don't even have a room for the child, how on earth are we going to so much as provide him the things he needs?" Megamind told.

"We'll make him a nice room, I'll have the brainbots make one," Minion said as he had the adoption papers in his metal hands. "Please."

Phillis brought out Mikhail's medical files, "these are his records and medications he takes, along with some things he is allergic to," she said as Minion scanned all of the things the boy had.

"Excellent, we'll put these in the database for young Mikhailov," Minion had bleat with excitement.

"ENOUGH!" Megamind snapped, Minion and Phillis stopping their interaction, "Stop preparing for this child's arrival like we're first time parents, we are not taking this boy in, end of discussion!"

"But… Sir…" Minion pleaded.

"End. Of. Discussion," Megamind hissed.

Just at that moment, the boy himself had opened the door, having a red cap on and red mesh shorts with a white shirt and a whistle. His eyes had looked at Megamind, Phillis, and Minion, unaware of what was taking place. He was like a deer caught in headlights as he looked at the three, his face perplexed by the hero staring at him. He then looked at Minion, his head tilted to the side as he was again confused.

"Hey, honey," Phillis said as she hugged Mikhail. She whispered lightly, "go to your room, we'll talk later." She soon sent him off, the boy walking passed the two strange creatures, a faint but respectful smile as he walked upstairs. "That's our boy," she said sweetly.

" _Your_ boy you mean; he didn't even greet us," Megamind scolded, his arms crossed.

"Mika doesn't go into a conversation after he does his routine," Phillis said, "please don't take it personally, all he wants to do is wine down."

"He's quite the silent type," Megamind retorted.

"I like him," Minion said. "Kinda mysterious and vague but once you get to know him he's just a pocket full of sunshine."

"More like a pocket full of rainy days ahead," Megamind murmured, to which Phillis fought back with her words.

"Don't you go judging him, your life hasn't been all peaches and creme, 'Master of All Villainy'," she spat.

"Firstly, it's Megamind: Incredibly Handsome Criminal Genius And Master Of All Villainy," Megamind said with confidence but had recoiled," Secondly, I've put that life behind me, and I don't plan on going back."

"And that's what Mikhail wants," Phillis urged the defender. Her hand was on his forearm, "You and Mikhail walked the same path under different circumstances; both of you were trying to fit in, trying to find your place in the world know the world didn't accept neither of you…"

Megamind could feel himself in all of his emotions of wanting to be a normal kid, how he desperately wanted to be accepted. She continued with her hand squeezing him. "You found your place in the world… Mika's barely fighting for his…"

Megamind couldn't help but wipe his eyes, his nose up to keep the tears flowing. "We'll be here for a week, I'll make my decision by then," he said, holding himself together.

"Oh… thank you, thank you, thank you," Phillis chanted, her hug mighty and rib-crushing despite her old age. Megamind couldn't help but pat her on the back to reassure her, "I'll see you in a week then."

"That indeed," Megamind said, Minion just as happy as Phillis. She ran up to the boy's room, closing it so.

"Well then, I guess we're having a boy," Megamind said, Minion, hugging him tightly, lifting him off the ground. "Now, let's get to the hotel, I want to check out all the hotspots of Saffron Cisco."

"It's San Francisco, Sir," Minion corrected, Megamind 'oh'ing in understanding.


	14. The Little San Francisco Bear: Part II

It was a Friday afternoon, Megamind and Minion both in their beds and soaking up the cool air conditioner that came with the room rental. The defender was dark blue pajamas with black trimming and had some new slippers on account that Roxanne took his bat slippers.

"Sir, what do you think we should do this afternoon," Minion said as he was eating some of the fish snacks he had packed.

"I don't know. We've seen most of the hot spots of California, perhaps we should just relax," Megamind said.

"In the meantime, we should discuss on our living situation for our potential child," Minion said, Megamind groaning.

"Minion, please, I don't want to be stressed about this. The woman had lied to us about who we were being introduced to. The boy didn't even bat an eye at us," Megamind said.

"Sir, I'd be cautious too," Minion said, "Besides, there are a lot of reasons why she didn't tell us everything."

"And what could be the best reason for her withholding information and wasting our time and some our 'heroic savings' money," he said.

"Sir, this boy and you share a lot. All he wants to do is to live normally like other kids. He wants to be a kid and ride his bike, or go out and eat with real friends. He wants to be a normal kid. And because you didn't get that growing up, you'd be able to provide him the things you were denied of," Minion said.

"That still doesn't explain why Ms. Phillis lied," Megamind said as he had stood up and had begun to fix his eyebrows.

"Sir, don't you understand? Ms. Phillis only wants Mikhail to have the advantages that he couldn't get here in San Francisco. And be able to change his life around like you did," Minion pled.

"And why did she call us?" Megamind asked.

"She sees exemplary of change, a role model of someone turning their life around," Minion said, filing Megamind's ears with things to lighten his mood. Megamind had rubbed his goatee in thought. Maybe he didn't have to adopt the boy but simply have him as promised: award.

"I'll still think about it, but all I want to do is relax," he said as he had laid back on his bed.

"I'm gonna turn on the tv; I wanna see what they have on the shopping channel," Minion said, turning on the tv only to be greeted with the news network and Roxanne's face. "Miss. Ritchie!"

Megamind had looked at her stance, her hair combed front and had a small part on the left. She had a beige blazer with gold buttons. She had a look of concern, but the volume was down. "Put it up." Minion did just that.

Megamind had stared at the tv, his hearing racing. He knew she was going to cover this story, and she fell right into his plot.

 _Word is getting in that Megamind is within California, and has potentially found his sidekick. We have yet to spot the hero, but according to some civilians, they were heading to San Francisco._

Megamind and Minion's face were agape and shocked. They didn't think about being discreet and careful with them getting to California without causing suspicion. Megamind needed to abort the mission, and quick

"MINION! YOU COULDN'T HAVE FOUND TICKETS FOR A LATE NIGHT FLIGHT?!" Megamind screeched, Minion hiding at the bottom of his dome and his robot body flinching.

"I couldn't find any that would be good, please forgive me," Minion imposed, his fins drooping.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Megamind said as he jumped off the bed, landing face first but being resilient and standing out with only a crooked wide collar.

"But Sir, the boy," the sapient fish reminded, Megamind rubbing his face as he was all over the face.

"Forget the boy, I was promised someone who is noble, and this boy is without a doubt anything but noble," Megamind argued.

"We can't leave Mikhail, he needs a home and I think we can provide that for him," Minion said, holding Megamind's arm gently.

"NO! I can't be responsible for another human life, I can't do it," Megamind urged. It was then that the phone rang to which the hero looked for Minion to get it. Minion picked up the phone, clearing his voice.

"Hello this is Minion, Defender of Metro City's majordomo, how can I help you?" Minion said with sweetness in his voice, much to Megamind's annoyance.

"Hi Minion, it's me! Phillis," the eager sounding woman greeted.

"Oh, Ms. Phillis hi! How's Mr. Mikhailov?" Minion asked, Megamind rolling his eyes.

"He's in his room getting dressed," she said, "which is why I wanted to call you; I know that Megamind hasn't made a decision on whether or not Mikhail can be adopted, however, I just want him to spend some time with him today before you make your choice."

"Well, that sounds like a splendid idea," Minion squealed, Megamind's face purple as he was in a rage, but Minion didn't care for his unwillingness, "Where are we going?"

"Well I and Mikhail love going to this sushi place; I just love their portion sizes," Phillis said, being caught up in the moment and not realizing what Minion was.

"Oh-um I… I don't know," Minion said with uncertainty, to which Megamind snatched the phone, his face in a cocky smile.

"We'll be right there to eat the sushi," he said as he had hung up the phone, crossing his arms and looked at Minion. "Ha, ha, oh and HA!" Megamind said as he smirked.

"Ugh, let's get ready then," Minion urged, having to deal with the location.

"All we need is a car to travel wherever this sushi place is at," Minion said as he was rather concerned.

"No need to worry," Minion said as he had pulled out a fanny pack and reached into it to pull out a dehydrated cube. "I knew you'd get tired of walking around, so I got the hoverbike and the invisible car," Minion said.

"You had me _walk_!?" Megamind bleated in anger. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you needed a long earned vacation after being bombarded with media about this whole sidekick campaign," Minion said, "I heard that California is very welcoming to our type."

"Well enough of that, we are driving. Which hoverbike did you bring?" he asked his fish companion.

"I brought the old one, you haven't really used it since you made that new one," Minion said.

"Well, it's clunky and big, I wanted to change it up," Megamind explained.

"Sir, you have created absolutely outlandish inventions, and now you want to change it up? Please," Minion said as he pulled out the keys to the invisible car. "Come on, let's go and have… dead sea creatures," he said with a grimace.

 _Roxanne's House_

Roxanne was in a pretty pink dress her mother had forced upon her and had shoes to go with it. She had done her hair all nice for her dinner date with James. The dress showed off all of her curves, the right ones of course. It was then when she was about to reach for a little purse when she saw the box that stayed in the back of her closet just collecting dust.

She had to move on somehow.

She had grabbed her keys and had pulled the box from over the closet shelf and had walked out of her home, going to her garbage bin and opening it. She was going to end this thing, whatever it was. It was then that a red Mercedes-AMG GT Roadster had driven up to her yard and honked the horn.

She had jumped and dropped the box, a plethora of items falling out and landing behind the garbage bin. She had soon kicked what seemed like a little burlap bag behind it and had fixed her dress.

"Hey, Roxanne, where are ya?" James had called. He was in a white shirt and burgundy colors, his hair slicked back other than what he had at work. He spotted Roxanne and had walked up to her.

"Oh he-ey, you," she said, trying to hide the box, her face pink like her dress.

"Come on, I have us reserved in a few minutes," he said as he took her hand and pulled her to him, holding her. Roxanne was befuddled by his pull but had dropped her guard. "Love your outfit, looks like you've adjusted to the California scene," complimented.

"Yeah, all I need is an avocado pin and I'm good," she mocked, James laughing and putting her in his car first before he went in. "Nice car."

"Thanks," he said, stepping on the gas and heading off.


	15. The Little San Francisco Bear: Part III

Megamind and Minion were parked in front of Phillis' home, the woman dressed up in an old sun dress and a little hat to compliment it. Mika had a pair of stonewashed jeans and a vintage 90s shirt tucked into his pants. His shoes were regular tennis shoes. His stance was slouched a little but his hair was behind his ears.

"Oh my, what a… interesting car you have, looks like a shark," Phillis said as she looked over Megamind's tweaked out bulge mobile.

"Thank you, I had fixed it up way back in my days as a-" Minion had interrupted him by nudging his side, the blue man holding his side.

"Come on, let's go. I hear that they have private booths, that way its more secret," Minion said. Phillis had taken Mika's hand, the boy opening the backseat on the driver's side for his caretaker. The woman smiled and kissed his cheek before heading inside. Mika had sat next to Phillis and had placed his seatbelt on. He was still quiet.

"Alrighty, let's get going," Minion said as he started the car getting through town and through the road.

The ride was silent, as Mika was in his own world and Phillis's eyes were closed in response to the relaxing drive. Megamind had looked at the boy from the passenger's side mirror. Ne saw how calm the boy was, and how quiet he was. The child seemed mute to him, but he knew he would say something eventually.

Minion had soon found the restaurant and had looked at the sign, groaning to himself. "Looks like we are here."

"Good," Megamind said as he had stepped out and had opened the door for Phillis and helped her out, to which Mika had stepped in to do that. Phillis had patted him to take off the edge and proceeded to head into the restaurant.

Minion went to the podium and spoke. "Hi, table for four?" he said kindly to the young tatted up woman with blue hair.

"We have a private booth waiting for you in the back of the restaurant," she said in a monotone voice, taking four menus and leading them.

"Alright," Minion stated as he had followed the woman, Megamind behind him and Phillis with Mika. The table was very private, only accommodating all four of them with practically no one around. They all sat down, taking an order of drinks.

Megamind and Minion sat next to each other while Mika sat next to Phillis. "So… this is a nice place you chose," Megamind said to Phillis.

"Don't thank me, thank Mika. He's very good at picking amazing restaurants," she said with pride in her voice. "He also has great taste in clothes, as you can see," she bragged.

"Hmmm yes. I see that you favor the 90s aesthetic? I'm more of an 80s man," he said, " you know, the leather and rock."

"Yeah, but Ms. Phillis puts on some nice music from her generation and up," Mika said, his voice deep but still a teenager.

"It's about time you spoke," Megamind said with a chuckle, in which he had looked at the menu.

"I just like to keep to myself," he said abruptly, "it's nothing personal, I just don't have a lot to say with people that I not familiar with," he said as he had looked at the menu.

"Well that might change if things work out between you and me," Megamind said as he had finally decided on something. He decided to have vanilla and strawberry mochi ice cream balls. He wasn't planning on eating fish for Minion's sake.

"Are we ready to order?" a young waitress asked as she had a little notepad in her hand. Everyone had nodded and started to say their orders. After the waitress left, everyone sat in silence, Mika playing with his nails.

Megamind had leaned back and let his eyes rest when all of a sudden he heard a faint laugh that sounded familiar but something he longed for a long time, he had turned around and saw Roxanne Ritchi.

Roxanne Ritchi!

Megamind had slunk in his booth as that his big head wasn't in anyone's view. Minion saw him slouch and spoke.

"Sir that's not good for your posture," he said.

"Don't make it obvious, but Miss Ritchi is here," he whispered harshly as he had started to sweat bullets from his head.

Minion's little body turned around, seeing Roxanne straight on, Megamind nudging him.

"I said don't make it obvious," Megamind said Minion looking straight ahead now.

"What's going on?" Phillis asked Mika standing up in his seat to look at the pink lady.

"Uh… I'm kinda avoiding somebody at the moment," he said as he had pulled out his dehydration gun, Mika's eyes widening.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ms. Phillis asked as she saw the commands on the barrel of it.

"It's only temporary," Megamind said as he set it as dehydration, and shot Mika first, turning him into a cube.

"Oh my god!" Ms. Phillis shouted, getting some attention from the servers in the public dining area. Megamind shot her and had turned her into a cube, in which he had placed the cubes in Minion's fanny pack Megamind had sat carefully crawled over the table to get to the other side, in case Roxanne passed by.

"Sir, get over here, Miss Ritchi isn't going to come over here," Minion said as he tried to pull him over to his side again.

"I can't risk Ms. Ritchi seeing me," Megamind said.

Roxanne and James were sitting across one another, eating their food as they finally had time to themselves. Roxanne went for the last roll, as James did so. As cliche as it was, they grabbed the sushi together.

"Oh, sorry, you take that," James said.

"No no no, you," Roxanne argued in a playful manner. She had smiled when she saw his amber eyes meet her blue ones.

"I insist," he said as he looked at her and smiled. Roxanne did so and just ate the sushi, leaning back and sighing, "something wrong?" he asked as he had taken her hand, Roxanne flinching and pulling her hand away.

"I just can't believe that Megamind came here of all the places in the nation to find his sidekick. He _knows_ I work here, for all we know he could be following me…" she said as she had looked at her plate.

"Do you think he would do that?" James asked.

Roxanne blushing a bit, "I don't know… if he could pretend to be someone else and-"

"Yeah, but he changed to be with you and all, maybe he is giving you your time and space," James interrupted.

"I highly doubt it, for all we know he could be in the area," Roxanne said," he could be watching me and just stare at me."

"Well, you kinda hit it on the head, Roxie," James said as he had looked over to see the blue alien's head hiding a bit.

Roxanne had turned herself around and gasped in horror as she saw Megamind. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she said in a harsh whisper, "we need the check and get outta here."

"Now, come on, Roxanne. You can't possibly be scared of him now, you're fended him off when he was a villain for god knows how long," James said, "well don't worry, I have a plan. Go up to him and say hi."

"What? Are you crazy?" she said, in which James had taken her hands and pulled her out of the chair.

"Don't worry, I got this, just go and say hi," James encouraged, kissing her cheek. That sent a shock up Roxanne's back. She had fixed herself and had walked there to see Megamind huddled in the corner of the booth.

"Minion? Megamind? I thought I say you guys here," she said, convincing like her life depended on it.

"Hello there, Miss Ritchi," Minion beamed as he stood up and hugged her. "So good to see you, and you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress."

"Oh thank you, Minion," she said as she had rubbed his metal body. "And I see Megamind is very into his menu," she said a little more confident now.

"Oh… hello, Miss Ritchi…" Megamind said as he placed the menu down and forced a smile at her.

"Well don't just sit there, hug me," Roxanne said as she pulled him and hugged him hard. Megamind had simply patted her back, hoping this moment would just go.

"I can't believe outta all the places here that you'd be… _here_ ," she said with a flabbergasted face.

"Yes, small world," he said. It was then that James Dawson himself had held Roxanne's shoulders and rubbed them soft and gently.

"Hey, babes, the check came, wanna head out?" James asked, looking at Megamind next. "Ah, you must be Megamind, the defender of Metro City," he said with a strong voice, his hand out for him to shake. Megamind had tilted his head to the side by the word 'babes'.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Megamind said as he shook his hand rather weakly.

"I'm James, James Dawson, the anchorman of 172's Hot Action News Station in Modesto," he said as he pulled away.

"Ah, I see, I'm guessing you are acquainted with Miss Ritchi," Megamind said, his eyes squinted.

"'Acquinted'?" James said with a little bit of a scoff, "We are involved with one another," he said.

"'Involved'? 'Involved' how?" Megamind pushed a little, not wanting to sound desperate.

"I'm her boyfriend," he finally said, Roxanne's complexion changing from nervousness to complete horror washed over her face.

"'Boyfriend'?" Megamind, Roxanne, and Minion said in shock. Megamind seemed to have been torn up even more.

"Y….Yes," Roxanne said as she hugged James' arm possessively. She didn't know what came over her, but she wanted to do was to get out of here.

"Oh… I see," Megamind said, taking a moment to have the news come over him so. "You're a very lucky man then," Megamind finally said, not wanting to seem like it affected him as much as it did.

"Aw thanks, buddy," James said as he punched the extraterrestrial in the arm, Megamind holding himself, "in speaking of buddies, how's that sidekick propaganda coming' for ya?"

"It's not propaganda, sir. It is a simple call to action for those who are willing to work with me on this journey to take down a group of unruly heathens," Megamind corrected.

"Anyways, hope your sidekick can face off those guys, they seem as though they're untouchable," James praised, "wonder how they go away so many times…"

"Well it was nice seeing you, as you can see were are about to eat," Megamind rushed as he had sat back down, his leg shaking under the table.

"Hope we see each other really soon," James said, taking Roxanne by the waist and having her head out with him, already paying for the food. Roxanne couldn't help but look back, hoping that what happened didn't affect him bad.

It was silent at the table, the woman bringing the food, the mocha balls in front of him.

"Oh, sir… I'm so sorry," Minion said, his hand touching Megamind's, but Megamind had pulled his hand away, his whole mood changed.

"Let's just get these to pack and head out, Minion. I've suddenly lost my appetite," he said.

After rehydrating Ms. Phillis and Mika, Megamind and Minion explained to them what transpired. Luckily they had eaten the food, Minion having tamago sushi. Megamind had only had a bit of his mochi but gave the strawberry one to Mika.

It was all too much for Megamind to handle. He couldn't believe that Roxanne could easily hold that man like it was nothing. He couldn't help but feel angry and frustrated. it was then that Phillis sat next to him and had held his hand. "It's okay… whatever is going on, it'll be okay."

"Ms. Phillis… have me those adoption papers…" Megamind said, looking at him with some sense of hope.

"Really?" she said a she looked at him. "You're gonna take him in?"

"Yes," Megamind said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she said as she hugged him hard, running into the home to inform Mika. Megamind had rubbed his face. He couldn't focus on Roxanne, he had to focus on the city… and his new child and ward.

 _Roxanne House_

"I can't believe you did that!" Roxanne said as she had sat outside her house with James, drinking some lemonade.

"What, he obviously caught the message," he said, his legs spread and his sleeves rolled up, "now he wouldn't hang around anymore, he'll be focused on picking up the pieces," he said with a laugh.

"It's not funny, James. He looked really hurt," she said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen phone. "Maybe I can call him and explain some stuff," she said, soon dialing.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jame said, pressing the base, "you'll only encourage him. I mean come on, you practically dealt with this guy in high school, and then later in life. You were his victim…"

"Yeah… but he became the hero," she said as she looked at him.

"And you still were a victim, you had people knocking on your doors when you were in Metro City, you had six locks on it. You almost got captured by real criminals… you almost got killed," he said, his hands on her shoulders and holding her.

"He saved me though…" was her choice of words.

"And what if he hadn't…" he spat, "look, Roxanne, you were a target for every criminal out there, whether you were Megamind's victim when you were with Metro Man, and every crimes prize when you were with Megamind. You didn't have a normal life…"

Roxanne processed everything James had said. it was all too true. She never did have a normal life after high school. She was always caught in some feud between Megamind and Metro Man. It was never easy being captured every other week having to be rescued by the same man, only to have him fake his death and then be rescued by Megamind. There were times where she was almost about to die at the hands of her capturers.

"Oh my God…" Roxanne said, her eyes starting to water, " oh my god!" she bawled, her hands in her eyes as she started to cry. James had soon hugged her, his hand in her soft and short locks caressing her.

"Shhhh," he soothed her. "You're safe now.. you be able to have a normal life, you be able to finally be able to walk down the street without having to worry about some mugger following you… you'll be able to be in a healthy relationship…"

"I've been in such a crazy period in my life that I don't know what normal even is," Roxanne said, her mascara staining her cheeks. James had licked his thumb and wiped her cheek.

"Maybe I can help you with that," he said, looking at her.

"What can you possibly do for me than no one else can," Roxanne said as she had looked at him with a curious but soft look in her eyes.

"I can give stability…. security… a sense of relief… and a lot more than just that if you allow me to get to that point," he said as he held her cheeks.

"What are you babbling about…" she said.

"I'm saying that I want this to be a thing… unless you want it to just work, then I understand," he said as he looked at her sweetly, his eyes hypnotizing.

"I… I do… want this, but let's hold off a little before we get into that part…" she said, looking at James in a whole different way. He was sensitive and sweet… and normal.

"Of course, no matter what decision you make I will always be there for you," he said as he kissed her forehead, his lips lingering. Roxanne had hummed to his kiss and hugged him tight, "I gotta go though…"

"Okay…. drive safe," she said as she had walked him out and saw him get into his car. He drove off slowly, seeing his car leave. She had stood outside a little bit, and went to the garbage bin where the rummaged up things from Megamind's box were at. She had picked then up and placed the in the box, not caring to look at them at the moment. She took it back to her house and placed it in the attic, where it was never to be seen again.


	16. Change of Plans

It took a month for things to be processed and finalized. Megamind and Minion had headed back to Metro City, the brainbots using the old observatory room as Mika's temporary room until Minion can decide where he should sleep. Mika would come at the end of June to join his new 'family' as Phillis would put it as.

Megamind and Minion were in a fake observatory roof, placing a bed and a vanity dresser with a wardrobe for this things. "There, all settled. Now when Mika comes next week, he'll be settled," Minion said, Megamind walking away. Megamind was still in shock from his encounter with Roxanne and her new beau. It was unbelievable; the way her arms were around his arm like he was some toy to her.

"Sir?" Minion said, Megamind standing in the center of the dome room, "Sir, I know that you're upset, but you have a new purpose. You are going to be a parent to an incredible sixteen-year-old," he said with pride.

"By paper, he is my son, but for the sake of the city he is my ward," Megamind turned around. "And you're right, I do have a new purpose."

"Sir, please. Maybe this is happening for a reason. Maybe young Mikhailov isn't supposed to be fighting with you against the Doom Syndicate," he urged him. "Maybe there is something else going on with you… something that you're not telling me."

"What can I possibly be doing that's wrong," Megamind said as he had turned his back from Minion.

"…Nevermind, but I don't think that boy should be involved in any form of combat," Minion vowed, "when he gets here he should start studying for the entrance exam for his school."

"Shool?!" Megamind said incredulously, "why are we putting him through _shool_ , that will keep him distracted from his purpose being here," he said.

"Sir, he may be your ward, but he still is a 16-year-old boy. He has a very good recommendation letter from his former teachers and principle back in his old public school for him to get into his school. He also has amazing stupendous grades too," Minion said.

"What's the difference? It's not like he's going to some elite school where he'll drain his life away," Megamind said as he sat down in his leather recliner.

"Well…. he is going to enroll into the Metro City Academy for Gifted Children," Minion said, his face curled to what would possibly be a potential backlash from his friend.

"Why are we providing an education for this boy? We don't have any money to keep him in it," he said as he had held the armchairs.

"With his grades, he can possibly get a full ride, kinda like a college," Minion stated, "he'll probably be placed in advanced classes due to his intelligence, but don't worry, he still gets to be a kid."

"Minion, we are putting all our efforts into some boy when the Doom Syndicate could be plotting an attack on the Metrocity," Megamind informed him.

"Okay, how about this; When young Mikhail becomes 18, he can aid us in finding these mutants," Minion offered as an alternative.

"No, it needs to happen now, and I mean urgently now before any more attacks on my city," Megamind said.

"It was just a thought," Minion said as he was rather hoping he would consider that instead of having the boy go into that aspect so quickly.

 _172's Hot Action News Station_

Roxanne was in a gray pencil skirt with a pastel green button down skirt. She had a pair of kitten heels with a pink body. She and James were about to go out on another date, as she was starting to become a little less worried about her being with someone who was normal.

James was at his desk when Roxanne walked in. She had looked at him and smiled as he was involved in his work. "Hey."

He had looked up at her, smiling and focusing back on his work, much to Roxanne's dismay.

"Ahem?" She said, James chuckling and looking up at her.

"I see you, Roxie," he said as he stood up and walked to her, pulling her by her hips and kissed her nose, the woman chuckling. When they pulled away she looked at his cheek and gave it a kiss, chuckling as she had some lip gloss on him.

"Sorry," she said cheekily.

"No problem," he said, wiping it lightly, "are you gonna be here for a while? I kinda need an okay for a proposal from our boss," he added.

"An 'okay'? For what?" Roxanne said. It was then that her boss had come in. He was a big-eared fellow with blue eyes and thin face.

"Hey, Mr. Cullen," James said as he had a face of anticipation and worry.

"Hey there, Jimbo," the man said in a preppy voice.

"So, Mr. Cullen, any thoughts on the proposal?" James asked, the man smirking at him.

"Yes I have, and I have to say it's a pretty bold risk going by yourself," Mr. Cullen said.

"What's going on?" Roxanne asked, curiously wondering about James' safety.

"Well… I proposed that I go to Metro City to investigate who the new sidekick is if he okays it that is," James said in a soft whisper to Roxanne.

"What?" she said, her eyes looking up at him and in shock.

"And guess what, Jimbo; you got it!" Mr. Cullen said, giving him paperwork that James gave him to review.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Roxanne said, "James has never been to Metro City, and he doesn't know what Megamind's capable of," she stated.

"Yes that's true, but _you_ do," Mr. Cullen said, Roxanne cocking her head, "pack up your things, Ritchi, you're going back to Metro City!"

"WHAT?!" Roxanne said, her face red and eyebrows furrowed and her teeth bared, Mr. Cullen jumping. "You can't do this! I just moved here, and you're already trying to get rid of me?" she exclaimed in anger.

"We'll pay you twice on what you get here, we need this story to expose Megamind and who this new guy is!" Mr. Cullen said with urgency.

"No! I'm not going back to that life. I want to be here and have a normal life," Roxanne said in aggravation. It was then that James pulled her to the side and had just held her.

"Roxanne, you don't have to go you know… it'll be okay," James said.

"You don't know what I had to do to survive ever since Megamind became a hero, you don't understand what a true criminal is," she said, looking up at him.

"Don't worry about Megamind or the big bad criminals. I'll be your superhero," James said as he kissed her forehead, Roxanne humming. She didn't know what was happening, but this man was so willing to protect her, even if it meant getting himself hurt in the process. Megamind did that, and Roxanne thanked him for that, but there had been too many close-calls that Megamind was not able to get to her on account that she was dealing with serious criminals.

"Okay… I'll go with you… but we might need to stay at a hotel or something," she said as she had held the sleeve of his shirt, "Not to mention I need to pack my things up again."

"Don't worry, I'll help," he said, holding her hand now.

"So I guess it's settled," Mr. Cullen affirmed. "I'll give you a month for you guys to get your things ready. Hopefully you'll guys will have a place found back in Metro City."

"Yeah, hopefully," Roxanne said, wondering who has her apartment now.


	17. Midnight Arrival

Mika was in white shorts with green boots. He had a large vintage sweater on that said 'Generic Sweater' in black lettering. He had two suitcases and a duffle bag, as he was waiting for his ride. He was outside the Metro City Airport, barely anyone outside, which was rather rare. The boy was tired, eyes heavy as he had taken a late-night flight as advised by Megamind. He was still on California time and was ready to knock out.

He had placed his duffle bag on the floor. It was filled with some old clothes he bought at a thrift shop just before he came to Metro City. He had sat down on it, groaning as he was wanting so badly to fall asleep. It was then that out of the mist, a car with no driver had made its way at the curb. Mika had gotten up, stretching a little.

The trunk of the car had open, revealing three brainbots. The first brainbot had carried a large welcome sign with his name, the other two brainbots began to place his duffle bag into the trunk.

Mika was perplexed at the little contraptions, as he knew who he was dealing with. He was then placed in the passenger seat, where the car began to start on its own and drive him to the lair.

The Lair

Minion and Megamind waited patiently outside of the lair. Megamind was tired and absolutely drained from preparing the boy's room, but Minion was as happy as a fish in a pond full of clear water. The defender wore his tailored science lab pajamas as he waited, "Why are we waiting for him? He's practically a man already," he said irritably as his eyes hung low.

"Sir, we're receiving us. We want him to know that he is welcomed and has a place here not only in the lair but in Metro City," he said as he looked for the car. "Look!" he said as the car made its way to the lair.

Megamind had stretched his back as he was already frustrated. The car stopped, the trunk opening to reveal a brainbot. It had pulled the car door to reveal a snoring Mika, arms hung at his sides and his mouth open.

"The future of Metrocity," Megamind said with a monotone voice.

"Don't be so rude," Minion said as he approached the boy, rubbing his chest to wake him up. Mika woke up to the touch, jumping a little as he had stretched. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"I ate on the plane, but thank you," he said with a respectful nod. Minion had taken him out, Mika looking at Megamind as he had yet to welcome the boy finally. As Minion and the brainbots helped with Mika's things, Mika and Megamind were left alone outside.

"So… you're finally here," Megamind said, looking at the boy's eyes.

"It seems so," he said, understanding that he was going to be here now, and processing it.

"Look, Mikhail, you and I both know that through the eyes of the adoption agency, you are my son," Megamind stated first, hesitant to what he was wanting to say next. He didn't want to break the boy's heart… if he had one that is, "but this is all so much to process. We'll go through introductions tomorrow. Right now you need sleep."

Mika had nodded heading into the lair. Mika's eyes widened as he saw so much machinery. He saw some brainbots fly around the lair moving some furniture to the fake observatory.

"What are those things?" Mika asked in reference to the flying contraptions.

"These will be your servants," Megamind said, "I created them to do my bidding."

"Servants… don't they have their own individuality?" Mika asked with concern.

"Yes, when they're not working they do their own… 'thing', if that's what you children call it today," Megamind said as he looked at the brainbots, "anyways let me show you to your room," Megamind said as they got onto a scissor lift, showing Mika the now revamped and redone observatory.

It still had the little hints of Megamind's old schemes and old contraptions, but the furniture itself was found from the landfill. The brainbots had reupholstered a chair thanks to Minion, a queen sized bedpost with a new stuffed mattress and a fancy headboard. It wasn't much, but the boy seemed happy.

"It's not exactly a five-star hotel, but it'll do," Megamind said as he had pat Mika's head and had left him. The boy eyes the blue alien and had headed to his bed.

"Thank you…" Mika said as he looked at him.

"For what?" Megamind asked as he was curious.

"For giving me a chance in life."

That struck the defender greatly. His efforts in getting a ward for his personal mission were foiled due to Miss Phillis' pleas in giving Mika a life worth living for. But hearing the boy say how he thanks him for giving him a chance in life made Megamind realize something. He didn't dwell on it however due to Minion calling him down.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully, we can do something together…" Megamind said as he was on the scissors lift and disappeared.

"Sir, I have all of the lists of clothes required for this school year, along with some sales for back to school," Minion said with urgency.

"Minion, we don't have anything to pay for something of such magnitude," Megamind said with concern.

"Well unless you wanna find material for me to make his clothes, then we need to do something. I want our boy to be a proper young man," Minion said as he showed him the outfits for this year. The slacks were a tapered gray hue that reached around the waist, having a white school shirt with a gold crown as the insignia. The shoes were black loafers with black socks. The sweater was a yellow long sleeve crewneck sweater the crown on it, too.

"You can replicate all of these things, and I'll put my own spin on it. I'll have the brainbots get the school supplies," Megamind said as he looked at the list of things he needed.

"Alright then, but young Mikhalov might need to accompany me to the supply store," Minion said as he placed them in his little fanny pack.

"Good, now all of you get to bed," Megamind said as he looked at the time on his disguise generator.

"Oh, which reminds me, you should make young Mikhailov a watch like yours, that way he can keep in contact with you after school," Minion said.

"Absolutely not, I don't want him to be too familiar with my things. A hero has to keep some things to the chest," he said as he had looked at his generator watch.

"Would you rather get him a phone? They're much more expensive," Minion said.

"…Fine, but I'll only put voice and time on," Megamind said, "are you happy now?"

"Yes," Minion said with a smile on his face.


	18. A Girl Called Pinkie

Minion had his list of supplies in one hand and a shopping cart in the other. He and Mika were together in a big supply store, along with a grocery section for them to get some things for the house. Mika was in a navy blue shirt with black pants.

"Since we got all your school stuff, we should shop for foods. Miss Phillis had advised me to not purchase anything that has peanuts in it, and those healthy foods should be the main priority."

"Yes, Sir," Mika said as he had looked at some foods he was able to eat. He picked out some vegetables that he liked very much, and like the vegetables, he found some good meats to eats well, "I know it's not on the list, but can we get some chips for the house?"

"Absolutely not," Minion sternly told, "those chips are all but calories and artificial flavors. They'll help in storing fat in places that will catch up to you in later years."

"Okay okay, but can I at least get a small bag of chips, the baked ones at least?" Mika said as he looked at him with his round green eyes.

Minion couldn't help but see Megamind in him, how his eyes looked into his brown ones, "D'oh alright, but _only_ the baked ones, and only after you get all the necessary foods you need for your high protein diet and fibers."

Mika made his way to the meats area when he bumped into a short teenage girl. She had an undercut bob with bangs. She wore a little white crop top with a yellow pair of shorts with little pastel pink sneakers. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No no, I'm I should have looked where I'm going," she said meekly, her little hands in defense for her faulty play. She had eyed the boy for a second before she tilted her head, "I'm so sorry if this comes out wrong, but… you're not from around here are you," she said.

"Uh no I'm not," he said kindly, "I just moved here yesterday."

"Oh? Done packing I assume," the girl said.

"Props," he said, catching himself and clearing his throat, "I've been hopping around a bit, so I'm not sure if I'm gonna be here for long, depending on how things go and stuff."

"O-Oh… where are you from?" she asked, her fingers tracing some hair behind her ear, showing a little pink tapered earring.

"Hey, I have those earrings," Mika said as he had looked at her dainty little ear lobe with the thin contraption, "I have studs and spirals, but all of them are fake because I don't wanna be committed."

"Oh my gosh me too!" she beamed with delight, "like what if I went through with the real thing and I have stretched out earlobes. Like those are permanent, you know?" she argued.

"Same thing with tattoos, though I praise people who get them done," he said as he looked at her, "what's your named?"

"My name is Elise, Elise Fitzgerald," Elise said with a sweet smile.

"I'm Mikhail Mikhailov, and I'm from San Francisco, by the way," he uttered. They looked at each other for a bit.

"I know that I'm asking so many questions but, if you're going to be here for a bit in Metro City, what school are you getting in to," Elise asked.

"Well that depends on what the choices are, all I know is that there is this really ritzy school that's near downtown and a public school. If I get into that rich kids' school, then cool, but I'm hoping for something that'll make me feel comfortable and stuff."

"Yeah… well, whatever school you choose, I hope you get in," she said with a smile. She didn't want to say the location of the school, as she didn't know who this boy was.

"I hope to see you around, Pinkie," he said with a smirk, passing her. Elise had looked back, seeing him walk away. She had bit her lip, her cheeks slightly blushing.

Vida had come around the corner, the woman in a dark green jumpsuit with gladiator sandals, "honey where have you been, I've been looking for you?"

"Oh sorry mom, I was just talking to some kid," Elise said, her mom cocking her head.

"Some _kid_? And what did this _kid_ asked you?" she said, her hands on her hips. Elise told Vida all of the troubles she had been having since she had arrived at the school, and Vida was all but seething. She blamed herself for her daughter not coming to her, and in doing she was more involved with her daughter's well-being and how she was doing in school. As for Bernard, he and Elise were able to sit in a room without feeling uncomfortable, but still, there were short words spoken to one another.

"She was asking where the frozen foods were," she lied. Unfortunately, due to her mother's constant involvement, Elise was now being hovered over by her mom every second of her day. She was surprised that her mom hadn't bugged into her new touchscreen phone. She knew her mom meant well, but she wanted to be closer to her mom.

"Oh, anyways, come on we have to get some chips and dip for Bernard's party," Vida said.

"Ugh, why do we need to celebrate anything he does? It's so overdone," Elise said.

"Because it's important. He got a job at the Megamind Museum," Vida said with a smile on her face.

"It's a curator job, it's the same one he has, just with Megamind as the focus," Elise said, looking at the hair dye section.

"Yes, it's that, but it's for the Doom Syndicate section of the museum, and since they are a really big thing right now, he'll bring in lots of money," Vida argued. She and he have always felt equal, but Bernard not being able to work on account of his pride and contempt for the blue man made her wonder. When she had him get at the museum he was met with warm and open arms and had been offered double on what he originally had. Vida gave him ideas and what he could do, so he took the job.

"Still, who's gonna come?" Elise asked. It was only her and her mom, so who would really come.

"Maybe Megamind and Minion, they might have come back from their little sidekick retrival thing," Vida said.

"Yeah… that might be a terrific idea," Elise said as she smirked.


	19. Gadgets For Mika

Megamind and Minion were to themselves replicating the outfits required for Mika out of some old shirts and making them brand new. Minion had made them into a nice fit and had made them adjustable for extreme comfort. Mika was at the Metro City Academy taking his exam. It was an easy exam described by some of the teachers, so he had no reason to fail it.

"How's that backpack going, Sir?" Minion asked as he had begun to print a tag on the back collar of the white shirt.

"Absolutely amazing!" he beamed, "I made it slim on the outside but can store enough gadgets for him. I even made it theft-proof as well and added a GPS just in case he gets lost," Megamind said, the backpack having a square bottom with a round top with hidden zippers.

"That's great! You seem much more involved than before," Minion observed, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, well, I might as well get through it," Megamind said, soon getting a black aerosol spray with a blue lightning bolt. "Give me those clothes, Minion," he said.

"What's that?" he asked, giving him the clothes.

"It's a hydrophobic serum I created for Mika. No stain can penetrate his clothes if this is on," Megamind said, spraying all the articles and making them invincible against stains and many other things.

"Well you know how boys are; they eat and get dirty," Minion said with a sigh.

"Anyways, Mika should be back from his exam, it's almost 2:30," he said as he watched his disguise generator.

"He'll be fine," Minion said, "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Excited. I've thought about what you said about making Mika a watch and well… look!" Megamind said as he showed off a much simpler version of the disguise generator watch, only this time sporting a bus strap rather and didn't have a thick bezel, "I even engraved my Initial on it," he said.

"Oh, sir, that's so thoughtful," Minion said as he looked at the watch, "young Mikhailov will appreciate it so."

"I hope so, I spent so long making it," the defender huffed as he placed it in a velvet blue box, and had placed it on the table.

"You know, Sir, I'm very proud of you," Minion said, "with everything that's happening with the Doom Syndicate and Miss Ritchi's leaving, you've held your own. I always knew you were always resilient, but by you accepting Mika as your… well, you know… it makes me happy."

Megamind couldn't help but smile as he looked at Mika's clothes, seeing how much he started to enjoy taking care of someone young who needed a parental figure.

"Yeah…. well I've always imagined Miss Ritchi and me having a little offspring of our own, but time wasn't in our favor I suppose," Megamind said a bittersweet smile.

"Granted that may not have been the future you and Miss Ritchi got, but the future you'll have with Mika will be fantastic," Minion said, his fins popping out the sides enthusiastically.

"It most certainly will be," Megamind said. The few-second silence was broken when the base phone called, Megamind picking it up, "Ollo?"

"Yellow," Mika responded with a quick tone.

"'Yellow'? What person says a primary color as a greeting?" Megamind said, a hand on his hip.

"Says the man who can't pronounce 'hello'," Mika jeered.

"Anyways," Megamind said loudly, "where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at a payphone near some smoothie shack thing, and I was gonna get something but not without asking you what you guys wanted," Mika said as he was counting some money Phillis had given him to keep him stable until he could find a job.

"Well… um, can you get me a smoothie and Minion an ice cream bar," he said as he looked at Minion.

"Okay, I'll be back, see ya," he said as he hung up.

"That's so thoughtful of him to ask us," he said as he placed the clothes in a black smock and gave it to a brainbot to place in Mika's wardrobe.

"It is nice," Megamind said as he had looked into space.

"Something wrong, Sir," Minion asked.

"No… I just hope Mika does good on that enrollment test," he said as he looked at him and chuckled.

"I know he will. His grades definitely showed it back in San Francisco," Minion said as he looked at his friend.

"Hopefully," he said.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Elise was in her room tinkering with her new phone. She had placed some new ringtones and put a pink puffy case for it with a gold headphone jack charm. She had finished up on her phone and had begun to write in her diary. She had recently bought a diary as her only catharsis to easing her frustrations when Bernard and she are at it again, or even when she and her mother don't see eye to eye. It had a stylish key that came with a chain.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _These last few months have been difficult for me. I haven't been feeling like I belong at home ever since Bernard and I fought. His scar is gone, but the pain behind it still remains. If things would different I would have never done that to him, but I have a temper. I'm surprised I didn't gouge his eye out. He has that new job at the museum, so he hasn't really allowed that event keep him from doing anything._

 _I was thinking of inviting Megamind and Minion, but they have so many things going on with the wholesale kick thing that they don't even have time to do anything for themselves. It couldn't hurt for them to just drop by, right?_


	20. Mysterious Findings and Happy Starts

They had come in.

The results from Mika's entrance exam. Minion had received them first, as Megamind was out patrolling the city for any sightings of the Doom Syndicate. He had gotten a call from the police department saying that they received letters with cut out letters from magazines from what could be one of it's Doom Syndicate members.

It made Megamind fairly concerned as to whether or not these letters could be an indication that the Doom Syndicate was planning an attack soon. It had Megamind unnerved for a bit, but Minion constantly reminded him that he was going to put them in jail so that they will never be a threat to Metro City ever again.

Minion was Megamind's work study as he held the beige envelope that was sealed with a cold waxed stamp. If he had finger tips, they would be burning. Minion was stoked as he was wanting to find out but not until Mika woke up.

He had then heard the home base ring, Minion picking up the phone and putting it up to his earpiece.

"Yes?" Minion said,

"Minion, did they come in?" Megamind asked as he was on his trusted Spi-ider Bot patrolling the city for any suspicious activity.

"Yes Sir, I have Mika's results in my hand, but I'll wait for you to come to the lair," Minion said, "Oh Sir I'm just so excited."

"I am too, Minion." Megamind confessed. The more involved he was with Mika's life, the more distracted he go for his feelings of what could have been. Whether or not Mika was a way to ignore the reality of his life, he was happy to have found this boy. "If he gets accepted, we'll throw him a big old party right in the lair."

Excellent, sir!" Minion said. He had then heard the scissor lift reach the lower level, "I'll see you later, sir!" he said as he hung up.

Mika was in an oversize corgi onesie with a small tail attached to the backend. He had walked up to Minion and had looked at him, "morning, sir."

"Morning, young Mikhailov," Minion replied back, "guess what I have," he sung, shaking the envelope for Mika's entrance exam results.

"Are those my results?" the boy asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, they are!" Minion said, jumping up and down, Mika mirroring his excitement.

"Oh my gosh I've been thinking about these all month," he said as he had reached for the envelope.

"Ah-ah-ah," Minion said, wagging a finger, "we don't open the results until _after_ Sir comes back from patrolling," Minion said.

"D'oh…," Mika said as he sat down on a chair. "So when does he come back?"

"Sir tends to take the long back roads of the city since there is so much criminal activity, so he may be back later today," Minion said. As Minion finished speaking of Megamind, his alien confidant walked through the hologram walls of the lair with Spi-ider Bot and a box of items.

"Speak of the devil," Mika muttered.

"Sir, you're back!" Minion beamed.

"Minion you will not believe what I found in one of the city's alleyway," Megamind said as he had dropped the box, few dozen canisters of what seemed to look like tear gas.

"Tear gas?" Minion asked. "Why on earth are tear gas canisters laying around the streets of Metro City?"

"It seems as though the Doom Syndicate were going to use these on the innocent human minds of Metrocity," Megamind said.

"Why would they use tear gas on the civilians?" Minion asked.

"Maybe they aren't going to use it on the civilians," Mika said as he had walked to Megamind and Minion's little huddle.

"What do you mean?" Minion asked.

"I may have been in Metro City for only a little while, but I do know about the Doom Syndicate. I watch the news," Mika stated, "the Doom Syndicate isn't a group that acts strategically, therefore these tear gas canisters aren't going to be used for an organized event."

"The Doom Syndicate definitely isn't organized, so why are they holding off using these little things?" Megamind said, grabbing the canister and seeing what seemed to be a generic yellow smiley face.

Mika had taken the envelope. "I wanna open these, you've been tired all day I bet."

Megamind couldn't help but smile at the boy's concern. "Yes please, I'm dying to get some good news."

Mika had opened the envelope, small iridescent flakes of confetti falling down to the floor. "Dear Mikhail Mikhailov, it is with great honor that you have been accepted as Metro Academy's newest sophomore student of this fall!" It was then that Megamind and Minion jumped around in excitement, Mika chuckling as he looked at the paper.

"Oh, I knew it I knew it I KNEW IT!" Minion said as he picked up Mika and hugged him. Megamind had hugged Mika as well, smiling as he was about to be part of something amazing in this child's life.

"I am so proud of you," Megamind said as he hugged Mika fully, Mika returning the hug by full force. Minion had watched with a glisten in his eyes. Megamind had cradled the boy in his arms for a moment. The hard times he had to deal with since Roxanne was all worth it, because now he had Mika. He could start anew, build a new life with Mika, "I love you…" he said finally.

"I love you too… Megamind," he said.

 _Somewhere Within Metro City_

Psycho's goons had carried large trunks of tear gas canisters. Psycho over looked his men with a can in his hand and his furred hat tipped to the side. "Come on you punks, get movin'! You already lost one box of my precious fear gas, try not to get slick and lose your lives."

One of the men's' knees began to buckle and soon dropped the trunk. A domino effect went off, each of the canisters editing a purple fog. The men began to clammer, one of the men taking the fear gas in his nasal passage. He began to panic, his eyes were beginning to water, and his teeth began to bare.

"NO NO! ITS GONNA EAT ME!" he screamed. He had begun to run around, his arms flailing as he if he was actually being chased by something.

Hot Flash had watched, covering her nose as she didn't want the smoke to get to her. "Damn, Psych. The hell you put in those tear gas canisters?" she asked as he saw the man still run.

"Something that even Earth can't make… fear," Psycho said with a giggle, "you see, my old friend, tear gas is just tear gas if you don't kick it up a notch. I want the little maggots of Metro City to feel what all of us have felt since our existence as mutant freaks. I wanted them to **fear** their nightmares, as we did when we walked the very streets we once called home. I want them to shrivel as they watch their phobias become their realities…." he promised with grizzly sound in his throat.

"And how do my flames come in?" Hot Flash inquired, her hands turning into balls of dimly lit flames.

"Oh don't worry my dear, Megamind's tender headed blob of a head will meet your red inferno's. You'll lure him out of his hermit hole and then BOOM; we pass him and the rest of the city."

"That's it? That's your plan?" Flash had asked incredulously, "You're planning days or most definitely over."

"SHUT YOUR YAP!" he snapped, "This is just phase one of my magnetic vision board of future attacks."

"Ugh… when do we attack then?" she asked.

"We'll find a place to detonate the fear gas. For now let's call some friends for a little… reunion," he said, a long wheeze of a laugh before he coughed.


	21. Constant Surprises

Elise getting the last few things for the party at the crafts store, in which she was getting some napkins and some party cups. It turned out that Vida was inviting a lot of her coworkers from work, and Bernard was inviting some of his old coworkers as well. The party was being held at a reception hall a few blocks from their home.

Elise was in a sweater dress with white thigh high socks and platform sneakers. She was trying to find which set of napkins should she get for the party.

Mika was in the store as well, getting some little trinkets for his enrollment party. He had on stonewashed jeans and a sleeveless white shirt. He had sunglasses on with peace signs on the iridescent lens. He was whistling a random tune, his head bobbing and his feet tapping the ground.

Elise heard the rhythmic tapping and had reached the aisle that held it. She had looked at Mika and had giggled a little. She approached him from behind, checking to see he had an old-fashioned music player. She had tapped on his shoulders, Mika jumping and pausing his music. He turned around and smiled, "if it isn't Pinkie of the Meat Aisle," he said as he had crossed his arms.

"Mika, right?" she said as she had cringed lightly in hopes of getting his name right.

"Bingo, Pinko," he said as he looked at the items in her hand, "I see you're having a celebration, are you having a birthday or something."

She looked down and giggled, "it's not for me, and it's not a birthday. My stepdad got a job at the Megamind Museum as the curator," she started off, "my mom is having a huge blowout for him," she said, now scoffed.

"You should get him a gift," Mika said.

"Ha, yeah right. He'll probably gloat about it to my mom and make me feel bad," she said.

"Still, you should get him something. You should always show love for the people in your life, even if they haven't been in it for a while," he said.

"You're starting to sound like a talk show therapist," she joked.

"My advice is free, so I'm no talk show _anything_ ," he said, his hand whipping his hair back. Elise had laughed, looking at him and blushing.

"I gotta get going, but it was nice seeing you again," she said as she turned around and walked off, only to stop, "but the way… did you get into any of the schools you were looking for?"

"I got into this rich school, it's called Metro City Academy," she said, Elise's face beaming and soon jogging to him.

"Get the hell outta here I go there!" she said, her eyes wide, Mika's face mirroring her.

"Yes!" he said with joy, "at least now I won't have to make new friends at that school," he said.

"Awesome," she said, "so you're going?"

"Seems that way," he said as he looked at her, her smile as wide as before.

"That's great," she said as she had hugged him tight. She soon caught wind of her actions and back off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hug you like that!"

"It's okay… it felt nice and it smelled good," he joked, her face red at what he said, "sorry I didn't mean to sound weird… I say stupid things when I'm under a lot of pressure."

"It's okay… see you soon," she said as she turned around and started to walk away. "Also as a student of Metro City Academy, the boys have to have their hair cut and tamed. No 'hippie' hairdos," she said as was now out of his sight.

Mika was much over due for a haircut, to which he had headed to a local barbershop and had asked the barber to cut his hair at a good length but still maintained his bangs. The man had soon started to work on his hair, to which he had created a messy bowl cut. Mika paid handsomely, thanking the barber and looking at himself in the shopping window and smirked.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Bernard was sitting down in the master bedroom in nothing but sweats and a shirt. He was waiting for Vida to come out of their bathroom. "Honey, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, Elise is gonna come home soon," he urged.

"Give it 15 minutes honey, besides she likes to wander," Vida said as she stepped out in a silk pajama romper, her hair done up. Bernard had looked at her up and down, "what do you think?" she said, twirling around.

"I think you should come over here and show me who's boss," he said, a small smirk at the corner of his lips. Vida had giggled, soon following a small purr as she had straddled the man. Bernard held her hips and rubbed them lightly.

"Kiss me," she said, Bernard taking her head and kissing her sweetly, Vida expressing her utmost devotion to the man with little french kisses. As soon as things were escalating, Elise had knocked on the door of their bedroom, Bernard jumping and panting and Vida cursing under her breath.

"Mom? I gotta ask you something!" she said. Bernard had looked at Vida, Vida sighing and getting off of Bernard, her feet stomping to the door and opening it.

"What. Do. You. Want?!" she said aggravated, Elise kinda backing off.

"W-Well…. I was thinking about what you said about inviting Megamind and Minion to the party this week," Elise said, her eyes focusing onto of her mom's head.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Vida said, waving her off daughter in a rude matter, "are you gonna be in the house or are you gonna step out again."

"I was gonna go to my room and sleep," Elise said.

"Well I want you to go out for a bit, like a _lot_ a bit," she said, Vida said, handing her $200 and slamming the door on her, Elise's nose getting on impact. Elise held her nose, rubbing it and blushing. She was in shock and stood up, heading out again and rubbing her eyes.

 _The Lair_

Mika had returned home, now being in an oversized pajama shirt and sweat pants. He was in his room surrounded by sheets as he was thinking about Elise. Elise Fitzgerald. Pinkie. All little nicknames he could think of. It was no pure coincidence that she and he met at the grocery store. It had to be something else. Something bigger than him.

Minion had soon came up to his room, having a plate of food for him, "Young Mikhailov, I have your lunch," he said as he looked at him some baked chicken and broccoli.

"Thanks, Sir," he said as he took the plate. He had begun to eat.

"So I see you got a hair cut," Minion said as he had looked at his messy bowl cut.

"Yeah, I was long over due for a trim," he said as he had his hand go through his blonde locks.

"You _are_ going to school. I highly doubt that they'll let you in with your long hair," Minion informed as he looked him. "Did you keep a lock of it? I wanna keep it as a memory of your first haircut," Minion shyly utter, his metal fingers fiddling with one another.

"As a matter of fact I did," he said, pulling out a little bundle of his once long blonde hair in a little ribbon. "Here," he said as he gave it to him.

"This is certainly going into the album," he said as he walked away.

Mika chuckled and continued to eat his food. He couldn't wait to go to school, mainly because he wanted to see Elise again. She seemed good.


	22. A Mellow Celebration

It was the day of the party. Bernard and Vida were at the reception hall first to overlook all of the arrangements. The tables were round with white laced sheets with beautiful blue centerpieces. A large chandelier hung over the entire area. It almost looked like a ballroom.

Vida was in a light blue dress that flared skirt. She had short blue heels to make it. Bernard had a dark blue turtleneck with tapered brown pants. He walked around being greeted by every one of his coworkers, some of the new and some old ones. Vida was with her group of girls talking about the design of the reception.

"Oh, Vida, honey I love what you've down with this reception hall!" Constantine said her outfit a turquoise jumpsuit, "you're doing fabulous hon."

"Oh thank you, Const," Vida said as she had looked at her.

"So how are you and Mr. Fat Stacks doing?" Constantine asked, referring to Bernard and his new wealth.

"Relax, he hasn't started working yet," Vida joked, "but he and I are good, just Elise is becoming territorial."

"Oh? How so?" Constantine asked.

"Well, Bernard and I tried to get… _reacquainted_ , and Elise interrupted us," Vida said, still remembering the night.

"And what happened?" her friend asked.

"I think I hurt her; I had shooed her off and slapped the door on her face…" Vida said, her fingers pressed on the bridge of her nose.

"What?!" Constantine said, "this kid already thinks that you love Bernie more than her, and then you slam the door on her face just validates how she feels."

"Listen, Const, I already feel guilty about the whole incident," Vida said with sorrow in her voice, "now she won't even look at me or talk to me. With her not talking to Bernard I can deal, but now my child? I don't think I can handle the silence."

"Did you feel guilty before or _after_ you and Bernard had nookie?" Constantine asked, Vida, having a guilty expression on her face.

"Oh my god, you still went on with it?' Constantine said her face mortified.

"I felt guilty either way," she said, "can we drop this?"

"Where is Elise?" she asked.

"She said she may not be coming, she doesn't feel well," Vida said.

"I wonder why," Constantine said. Bernard had come up to the women and had a faint smile.

"Hello, ladies," he said.

"Goodbye," Constantine said coldly before leaving, Vida's hand in her hair.

"What did I miss?" Bernard said as he looked at Vida.

"Just Constantine being judgmental and crap," she said, taking a martini from one of the tables and drinking it.

"Honey, you shouldn't drink," he said as he hugged her from behind, "afterward we can have a part two to our little thing we had yesterday."

Vida had blushed and held her hand, "yesterday was fun… but I'm not feeling up for tonight again…"

Bernard had smiled and kissed her temple, "okay honey," he said genuinely. He had headed to his coworkers and spoke to them. They were discussing on having a conspiracy board set up within the basement of the museum, where they would have ideas about the Doom Syndicate and their whereabouts. Bernard agreed to it, but it would mean having to work every Saturday and Sunday. Hopefully, Vida would understand.

After a good few minutes, Elise had come in with a pastel blue lace dress with short sleeves and a slightly turtleneck styled choker around her neck. She had her hair tousled along with her bangs. She had a very faint pink pout lip color and wore small blue studs. She looked nice for the occasion, perhaps even better than her mother

Vida had made her eyes to her daughter, in which she had made her way to her and looked at her daughter. Elise had looked at her unfazed.

"You… look beautiful," Vida said to her daughter, Elise giving her a short smile but returned to her content face.

"I'm gonna go to the drinks," she said as she didn't want to interact with anyone. Vida had rubbed her temples as she had messed up and needed to make it up to her.

It was then that the defender of the city had entered into the reception hall, Minion by his side. Megamind was in his revamped styled of his leather suit but had more of a professional style to it.

Vida approached them and hugged them. "I'm so happy you guys had made it," Vida said as she smiled.

"Of course, Elise wanted us to come here as a way of greeting the newest curator of the Megamind museum," Megamind said as he looked at Vida. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," she said, Bernard soon stepping behind Vida.

"Ah, Ber _nard_ ," he said, the curator cringing, "how has life been?'

"It's been good… until you came," he said, Vida elbowing Bernard lightly.

"Were is Elise? I hope she is here to support you and your deserved accolades," he said as he looked around.

"She over there at the drinks section," she said as she had blushed. "So how are you guys doing? How's that whole searching for a sidekick thing going for you?"

"Well… um…" Minion started to fumble.

"We found a potential sidekick, however, there are some conflicts," Megamind said.

"Conflicts?" Bernard asked.

"Yes, conflicts that need some tweaking…" Megamind said, drinking some water.

"I see…" Bernard said. "Tell me, is this person, whoever it may be, meet the requirements of your guidelines?"

"Honey, don't go all conspiracist crazy," Vida said.

"Don't worry," Megamind said, "we have a plan. He's going to be an asset to me and to the city."

"If you say so," Bernard said as he drank some of his beverage. Once Megamind walked away, a swarm of his colleagues had surrounded him.

"Well what did he say?" one of his colleagues asked.

"What do you mean?" Bernard said, raising his eyebrow.

"Did he reveal his sidekick?' Another colleague asked.

"No, he just said he may have potentially found one but they are working some things out," Bernard answered.

"You gotta rub shoulders with him, dude," a young colleague told him.

"First of all, I'm not 'dude', secondly, I'm not gonna be buddy-buddy with him because you guys wanna fill a whiteboard up with facts about him, it's completely beneath my morals."

"Since when did you care about morals," the young colleague asked.

"When I married my wife," he said. "Now let's be done with this."

"Okay, okay okay. We're not asking you to know what type of sugar he puts in his coffee. We just wanna see if he will reveal anything to you," a different college asked.

"Yeah, like maybe what he wants to do with the city, or what he is planning to do with the Doom Syndicate," another colleague interjected.

"Isn't that a reporter's job?" Bernard said as he looked at him.

"Yeah, and the only reporter who could penetrate that wall of blue-headedness was Roxanne Ritchi, and she's in California."

"Ugh…" Bernard said. He then thought about it, as he was wanting to get back to his book writing on the Alien in a new light. "Alright, but I'm doing the minimum, I already have enough stuff on my plate in the museum, and I haven't even started working…"

The party went on, everybody enjoying themselves.

 _Metro City Airport_

James was waiting for his luggage at baggage claim. He had a red shirt with a black blazer over it. He was to himself when a hand had grabbed his.

It was Roxanne's.

"Hey, there," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Hi," she said. She wore a dark red dress with black boots.

"So how are you feeling?" James asked.

"I'm feeling good… I'm just doing my job is all," she said, looking at him.

"Good. I found a place for us to stay at until we get what we came for and head back outta here," he said as he showed her a duplex apartment. "It turns out one of my old friend's is a real estate agent and has an apartment not too far from where you live at. It's a two bedroom two bath."

"Wow… this is so nice," she said as she saw the interior. it was so beautiful and so lovely. "And it's all ours?"

"Yep," James said, finally getting his suitcase. It was red and black as well.

"Will all of my stuff fit in it?" she asked him.

"Yep," he said as he smirked and had fixed her slightly longer hair.

"Wow… thank you so much, you have no idea how easy you made this," she said, hugging him tightly.

"You made it just as easy for me as well…" he said, a hand on her back.


	23. Keeping Secrets

James had purchased a car to get around, his choice once again red. Roxanne was on the phone with her father as he was packing the rest of her stuff to the new house.

"Yeah, thanks, dad," she said with a relieved tone. She hung up and sighed. "That was my dad, he's gonna send the rest of my stuff."

"That's great," James said as he hugged her. She had to address this affectionate side of him, as she didn't want to have this get around and make her look like she is hopping off to the next man she sees. "James, we need to talk about…" her hands gesturing to all of her and him, "this."

"What's wrong with… this," he said, mirroring her hands.

"James, I understand that back in California you were only pretending to be my boyfriend to get Megamind to back off, but that was just a stunt. You and I know that," she said as she had crossed her arms.

"A stunt? Expressing my feelings to a woman like yourself isn't a stunt," James said, his hand holding hers. She had snatched her hand from him.

"You don't understand, James. I was just shocked that he would be there at that specific spot, and yeah I freaked out and got emotional afterward, but that only happened when Megamind came around."

"So what are you saying?" he asked her, his voice stern.

"What I'm saying is that I don't think we should be together the way we were," she said as she crossed her arms, a hip cocked and her foot tapping.

"Excuse me," he said, cocking his head back, "And why?

"Because we would be together for the wrong reasons; to make Megamind feel bad," she said incredulously.

"But don't you wanna be bad for once?" James said to her, "make him feel like he doesn't deserve you? I mean come on he didn't let you breath when he was a villain, and he certainly didn't let you feel safe as a hero and boyfriend. Like you don't want to get sweet revenge on him."

"James, I don't know how you handle things when it comes to women, but I'm not changing my mind. Let's just focus on the task at hand, which is finding out who the sidekick is."

James was rather shocked at Roxanne's stance. "Fine, but just remember that if you're wanting someone normal, you know where I'll be," he said as he headed back into the duplex.

She had sighed and had rubbed her head. She had soon gotten a call from her dad once again. "Yeah?"

"Hey, sweetheart. I wanted to let you know that I found this blue box inside the attic of the house and sent it to your new address, I didn't know if you wanted to get rid of it so I just sent it to you to decide," he said, taping up the last box to send back to Metro City.

"Oh yeah, thanks, I'll see what I could do with that," she said as she had hung up and rubbed her head a little bit. She was slightly stressed with moving and with James being on the offense of things. She had stretched and suddenly heard a brainbot from the distance. She had run into the house and peered through the blinds.

It was a brainbot but it was an errand bot. It looked like it was carrying school supplies. Roxanne had grabbed her camera and had started to take pictures from a year distance. Why would Megamind be sending brainbots to get school supplies? She saved the pictures and sat down on the duplex.

 _The Lair_

Megamind had waited for his little bot to return home, hoping that no one notice. He knew he should have just had Minion go and get it. Why was he so impatient? He had rubbed his temples, sitting down in his big leather chair. He was anxious, as he didn't want anyone to know about Mika, at least not now. It was then that Mika had descended from the scissor lift and had shown Megamind his school attire.

He was absolutely handsome, her body tapered to give him such a sleek look. Megamind had hummed and looked at him. "Oh, Mikhail, you look fantastic," he said as he walked up to him. Mikhail had smiled up at him.

"Thanks, they feel really comfortable on me," he said, "I never had clothes that felt comfortable on me."

"Well that's going to change," he said as he looked at him, fixing his hair. "Now go put some pajamas on, I don't want you to crease your clothing too much," he said as he looked at him walk off.

"Okay," he said as he had headed up back to his room. Megamind had sighed. He was feeling good about himself taking in this child. The brainbot had come back with supplies and had given it to Megamind, the contraption blogging about. Megamind had placed the supplies in Mika's backpack.

The school was starting very soon, and he wanted him to be prepared. He wanted him to have the tools to do well in school, and not be given a hard time. Megamind could recount the days he would be tormented due to his genius brain. He didn't want that for Mika, even if he was human.

Minion had also come back, but with some vegetables and some meats for Mika. He had looked at Megamind and smiled. "Well hello Sir," Minion said as he placed the food on the hood of the invisible car. "You seem a little distressed."

"I am a little, I had sent one of my errand bots and I hoped that no one had found that suspicious," Megamind said.

"Sir, there are going to be people looking at you. I thought you knew that by now," Minion said.

"I know, it's just it is different when there is a child involved," he said as he looked at Mika's fully prepared backpack.

"I wonder what everyone's reaction would be… it would make you look like you are endangering a child," Minion said, Megamind having him a furrowed look of the eyes, "But that will never happen because you are good at keeping secrets."

"Mika is heading to school soon, perhaps he should try to make a friend before he enters, so that way he won't be alone at least," Megamind suggested.

"Hmmm, I think Vida mentioned Elise going to the same school Young Mikhailov will be attending, maybe we should visit Vida again," Minion said.

"Minion, that's a terrible idea," Megamind said, "how can we just ask Elise for her number, that'll be rather weird and cause concern."

"Well Bernard and Vida are going to start working soon, and maybe Elise may need a coiffeur to drive her home," Minion said.

"Okay… that might work," Megamind said, "I'll think about it, right now we have to focus on the objective at hand, and that is-"

"Trying to find out what is going on with the Doom Syndicate?" Minion said.

"Yes…" he said as he rubbed his head.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Elise was getting ready to go to bed, being all snuggled up in her bed. She was in a pink pig onesie. She had a little nightlight on as she wasn't feeling okay with being the dark as of lately. She had closed her eyes and had started to doze off, her face content as she was going into a deep sleep.

It was then that Vida had come into her room slowly, closing the door and heading to Elise's bed. She had opened the sheets and had got in her bed, laying down next to her and holding her close. "I'm sorry, I love you," she said as she kissed her forehead and held her close. Elise had turned her back to her mother, not saying anything back to her.

Vida had sighed and just held her.


	24. Information Received

_Hill Top Park_

The summer was at its end, two weeks before school started that Mika would be thrown into a ritzy school with even ritzier children of ritzy parents with ritzy cars and ritzy houses. Mika wasn't going to fit in because he had little to none of that. He had clothes that were made for him from other fabrics, and because of his grades, he was only paying minimal.

Mika decided to wear a light blue polo shirt with white tapered and little tennis shoes. He still had that bowl cut, but he had fixed it up to be neat and not have any flyaways. He wanted to go to the park during the afternoon as he was wanting to see how it would be a great hangout spot for him. He had seen some little kids run around with their mothers and fathers and saw some beautiful birds flying around. He had then spotted someone he didn't think would be around at this time.

Elise Fitzgerald.

His day could not get any better. He had headed to where she was at and noticed that she was in blue shorts and a white lace top. She had her hair in little short pigtails, her bangs still on her. "We need to stop meeting like this?"

Elise had looked up in confusion, but her eyes and lips showed emotions of happiness. She had stood up and had hugged Mika, Mika hugging her tight. "Oh my gosh how are you?" she asked as she was curious, "you got your haircut!"

"Yeah, I got it cut right after you said what you said," he said with affirmation.

"Wow, it looks really good," she said as she had looked at the nice shine that was given off by the sunset. "So what are you doing here at the park?"

"Just wanna see what I can do after my school days and stuff," he said as he looked at her cute attire, "and maybe have someone to chill out with."

Elise had blushed and had looked down, her hands behind her back and her head tilted. "Can I ask you something?" she asked Mika.

"Sure, shoot," he said.

"Do you like me or something?" Elise said finally, Mika cocking his head back as he was a little shocked.

"Well, I have to know you enough to like you," Mika said first, "We've only meet like two or three times."

"Yeah," she spoke softly, "but from all those times you've been talking sweetly to me I thought you were smitten."

"And I take full responsibility for those times," he said. "All I know is that when I see you or think about you, I feel happy. And yeah its a little soon to say that, but I really want you in my circle of friends."

"That's…" Elise couldn't help but feel warm on the cheeks when he said that. She had been told by her mom that she had to be careful with who she let on her group for friends. "That's sweet… but you're gonna have to do more than just sweet talk my ears before you can be my friend."

"Okay, what are your requirements for me to be your friend?" he asked.

"Well, you have to be honest with me about everything," Elise said, looking at him, "like you have to tell me everything that you did."

"Okay, got that down," he said.

"Secondly, I know you and I are gonna be busy because of school and stuff, but text me every now and then to let me know you are okay," she added.

"I'm good on that," Mika affirmed.

"And at one point you have to invite me to your house," Elise said.

"Oh… I'm not sure about that one," Mika said. Knowing Megamind was a big deal here in Metro City, he didn't want Elise to be a liability and tell everyone. "The house is getting renovated because of this weird silverfish infestation, plus there's is mold."

"Oh," Elise said, a little disappointed, "okay, then I'll invite you."

"Okay, and when the house is renovated, I'll definitely invite you over."

"You'll have to meet my mom and her husband," she said, sighing as she was a little hesitant to introduce him to her.

"That'll be great, but I wish I could do the same for my parents," he said, "they kinda aren't the traditional normal parents."

"If they're same-sex that's okay, I'm for it," she said.

"No, no," he said with a laugh, "but I'm for it too. They don't look normal is why. And that's not to say that they aren't good-natured people."

"So? Whatever parents you have I'm okay with, I just hope you don't say the same for my mom and her… whatever he is."

"Well I don't judge either, so whatever you wanna do I'm okay with," he said as he looked at her. "What would you like to know about me."

"Well, I don't wanna know everything all today, maybe when I invite you to my house we can talk, right now I just wanna look around and see the birds. I think I spotted a bluejay," she said.

"Oh I think I saw one, too," he said. He had taken her hand. "C'mon."

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Megamind had gotten a call from Bernard wanting him to come over for dinner, to which the alien was beyond thrilled. He hadn't seen this side of Bernard to have him invite him to his house, but the alien didn't question it. It simply kills the idea of having to call him.

They drove to his apartment building at which he had his moment of thinking about Roxanne and how she used to live in the building. But Minion urged him on and took him to the building and up to the floor.

Bernard was getting the plates set up, Vida finishing her lasagna bake and the garlic bread fresh out the oven. "It was a good idea to invite Megamind and Minion over for dinner."

"It was a good idea," Bernard said as he had set up a recorder within the centerpiece of the table.

"And what are you doing with that?" Vida asked.

"I'm gonna get information out of that blue donut-eating loser," he said as he had waited for the recorder to go off.

"No you are not, you are gonna be a good boy for today's dinner, and maybe later I can be your good girl," she said, a leg up in the air behind herself and a twinkle in her eyes. Bernard had rubbed his face.

"Don't bribe me with goodies," Bernard had murmured, Vida laughing a little. The doorbell rung, Bernard walking to the door and opening it to see Megamind and Minion.

"Ollo!" Megamind said, Minion waving at him.

"Welcome," he said, putting on a smile and opening the door wider for them. Megamind had walked in and looked at him and the house.

"Your house is lovely," he said, knowing it was and will always be Roxanne's.

"Thank you," Vida said, her eyes twinkling.

"So you two are gonna be working now, amazing," Minion said as he had sat down and looked at Bernard who was handing the cups.

"Correction, I'm going to be working," Bernard said.

"Must be hard for little Elise to be all alone now," Megamind said. Bernard and Vida had looked at each other and had felt embarrassment. They couldn't be both working at the same time knowing Elise would be alone.

"We didn't think this through…" Vida said, "Maybe she can take up extracurricular activity," Vida said.

"But this is her sophomore year, and she should start off with doing her work before she does any more activities," Bernard said.

"But then she is gonna be alone here with no one to talk to," Vida said. Megamind had then seized the opportunity to ask them about Elise.

"Well perhaps I can be of assistance with Elise's time after her school hours," Megamind said.

"Nope," Bernard said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on honey, Megamind is a hero, and Elise isn't as off the fence with Megamind like in the beginning."

"But he is a stranger still, I personally don't think so," Bernard said, her hands on his knees.

"I thought you invited me over as a way to put 'water under the bridge' as they say," Megamind said, his eyes saddened now.

"Well, I did…" Bernard said, reaching for the recorder and turning it off as he had no use for it.

"Then why won't you give me a chance," Megamind said, "I've been apologetic since the day I found you…"

"Hey, you don't know what I had to do to survive," Bernard yelled, standing up and causing a chair to fall back, "I lived in shelters with people who rummaged through the garbage, did illegal drugs, and even had knife fights. I had to survive Megamind, while you and your precious 'reporter' were out being… you," Bernard said with heat in his face.

"I'm sorry…" Megamind said, "I didn't think-"

"That's the problem! You don't think! As smart as you are you are so stupid and idiotic with people's feelings and what they mean to you," Bernard said.

"Bernard, calm down," Vida said, going to him and holding his hand.

"No wonder why Roxanne left you," Bernard finally said, Vida scolding him.

Megamind had looked at Bernard and had inhaled. "Ms. Fitzgerald… thank you for having me over, but I believe my presence is no longer welcomed here," he said as he had left.

"Oh Sir," Minion said, a hand where his mouth should be. Megamind left the home, his eyes welling up with embarrassment and humiliation as he knew in the back of his large cranium that this was doomed from the start. Minion followed, leaving Vida and Bernard alone, the lasagna finished but cold.

"Information received?" Vida said with disappointment in her voice. She threw her apron aside and headed to her room and slamming the door. Bernard had rubbed his eyes and had sat down, not being able to face anyone at this point in time.

 _Meanwhile_

Mika and Elise were having such a good time that entire afternoon. Elise and Mika had explored Downtown, where all the big name brands were at. They had gotten some yogurt and some other treats at which Mika had paid for some of the items and Elise did.

"Oh god," Elise had said with a laugh, "thank you for today," she said.

"You're welcome. You made my day," he replied.

A long and tender pause ensued, to which Elise had broken the silence, "I'm gonna go home," she said, seeing as the street lights were about to turn on soon.

"Let me take you home, it is getting a little dark," he said as he had taken her hand, "where do you live?"

"314 Mockingbird Lane," she said as she squeezed his hand.

After a few good minutes, Mika had been led to her home. Elise had smiled and looked at him.

"What…" he said to her.

"Well… I was just wondering," Elise said, "why did you talk to me in the grocery store?" she asked him.

"Why not? It's always good to talk to people," he said as he had swung his arms.

"I know that… but why me?" she asked.

"Because I just wanted to," he asked. "Why did you start to talk to me after I talked to you?"

"Well because I bumped into you and we just started to talk," she said, her hands behind her.

"That's right," he said. "So, this is your final destination."

"Right," she said, but had stopped. She had pulled out her phone and had handed it to her.

Mika looked down and had looked at her, "um…"

"I know, its a little weird, but I wanna give you to give me your number," she said with a sweet voice.

"Ooooh number exchange, first actions of friendships," he said.

"Yeah," she said, waiting for him.

"Oh I only have like those watch phones, and I just got it. Can you give me your number? I promise I'll call," he said as he smiled.

"Alright, its 086-103-010," she said, Mika logging it in his watch.

"Got it. now remember this watch is a phone watch, so texting is not an option," he said.

"It's okay," she said, "goodbye, get home safe." As so as she had walked away, Mika had taken her hand, the girl looking at him. It was then that Mika had leaned in and kissed her cheek, a little sound coming from her.

"Goodnight," he said as he had let go and had headed home. Elise was left at the front of the building, her back on the door and a smile on her face. He kissed her cheek, and she didn't know what to do with herself. It was then that she got a call from her phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Did you miss me?" Mika said, Elise laughing out loud.


	25. Mika Starts High School: Part I

Today was the day!

Mika's first day of school was today, at 8:30 today he will be a sophomore student at the Metro City Academy for Gifted Children. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, having a water flosser and a tongue scraper to make his mouth perfect and clean. He had gotten some hair pomade and downed his hair to a classical rich boy's look. He had cleaned himself up and had gone to his room to find the brainbots holding his shirt and pants, another brainbot holding a pair of shined black loafers.

Mika was beginning to place them on, looking at himself in a vertical mirror and had smiled. "Well, watch out Metro Academy," he said as he had started to flex a little. it was then that Megamind had come up through up through the scissor lift and had seen Mika, in which he had leaned up against own of his out command boards and admired the boy.

"I see you're ready," Megamind said, the boy jumping and holding his chest.

"Don't scare me like that please," he said as he rubbed his chest. Megamind had laughed and pulled out his school tie, which was gold.

"I believe the school's dress code requires a tie on at all times?" he said as he had placed the material around his neck and started to fix it. Mika had avoided eye contact, staring at the man's goatee. It was a dark black to dark navy blue. "There," he said

"Oh you finished?" he said, not even realizing he was finished. "Thanks, I appreciate it," he said as he had rubbed his side.

"Something wrong?" Megamind, asked, his face chasing to concern.

"I'm just really nervous… more nervous than usual," Mika said as he had started to rub his hands together, feeling them get slightly sweaty. "I kinda get nervous for the first time things…"

"Oh I know what you mean," he said as he had taken his hands and rubbed them, his leather gloves cold against the boy's warm hands. "Want me to go to school with you? I can put on a disguise you know," he asked.

No no I couldn't ask you to do any more stuff for me," he said sweetly.

"You don't have to ask," he sweetly uttered.

"Can you hold my hand…" Mika asked him.

"But but I am," he gestured.

"I know that, but can I hold it for real… without the glove," he asked. Megamind was slightly shocked, and a little nervous himself. He had held his hand bare for Roxanne's only. "I… I."

Minion had come up, a bowl of waffle batter in his hand and a whisk in the other. "WELL HELLO THERE YOUNG MIKHAILOV!" he said. Megamind turning around and secretly thanking Minion for interrupting.

"Minion! Thank goodness!" he said as he had hugged Minion. "Come on let's get some waffles made!"

"Right… waffles…." Mika said as he lifted his tie a little more and headed out with Mika.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Bernard was sleeping on the couch for two weeks, as he was still not being talked to by his wife. He used to sleep on couches, or hard places generally. He hadn't even heard her voice, and boy did he miss it.

Elise was in her room getting ready for her first day of school. She had a new skirt required for her school, which was a grey mid-thigh pleated skirt. Her shirt was a white shirt with a gold crown on her chest. She had fixed her hair down, having a little hair hump in her hair and clipping it in the back to give herself a cute retro look. She had placed lip gloss on her pretty lips and smiled.

She had gotten herself a new backpack which was also grey and had dark yellow trimming. She had headed out when she saw Bernard sitting on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey…" she said lightly, Bernard jumping a little and wiping his nose.

"Hey there, I didn't see you," he said as he had looked at her.

"I'm about to leave, tell mom that I'll call her after school," she said. She felt something nag at the back of her head as she didn't want to leave Bernard the way he was. She walked to him and had given him a quick hug, "Cheer up, you got this," she said, trying to be motivational, patting his back.

Before she could pull away, Bernard had his arms lightly around her, holding her firmly. Elise had blushed but unexpectedly gave into the embrace. She rested her cheek on his shoulders. "Thanks…" Bernard said.

"Yeah… I haven't hugged any other man like this since my dad passed…" Elise said, her hand on his shoulder, "so don't act entitled," she said with a light laugh.

"Right, right," he said as he saw her get up and walked off.

"See you soon, I know you got that new job at the Megamind Museum, so good luck," she said as she left.

Bernard remembered exactly why he was in the position he was in and had rubbed his face again.

 _The Invisible Car_

Mika was listening to his media player _,_ bobbing his head back and forth. Megamind was in the passenger seat, as he was not wanting to be recognized by anyone. Minion was driving, the invisibility mode on. "So, Sir. Are excited for Mika?"

"Yeah I am," he said, his hand rubbing up on each other.

"Something wrong, Sir?" Minion asked, looking at her and blushing lightly.

"Minion… Mika wanted to hold my hand today," Megamind said.

"Awww that's sweet," Minion said.

"And I didn't say yes," he continued, looking at him.

"Sir," Minion said with disappointment, "Mika is like any other child. They need to know what love is like, they need to be cared for. We can give him all the things he could ever want, but what he needs is affection."

"I've been able too… but every single time I try to get to that place where I can be independent, I think about Roxanne and-"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you are a grown man, and you cannot keep on using Ms. Ritchi as a crutch to not love Mika."

"I am not using Mika as a crutch," Megamind said, looking back to see Mika in his own world, the boy looking at him and giving a quick smile. Megamind gave him one back, but it was a nervous one.

"Sir, you need to move on," Minion said, "I miss Ms. Ritchi too, but you and I know it is a thing of the past."

"I know..." Megamind said. Minion had stopped just a few blocks from the school near a fire hydrant, as no cars were expected to park there.

"Young Mikhailov," Minion said, the boy taking off his headphones and looked at Minion.

"Yes, Sir?" he said cordially.

"Here we are," Minion said as he pointed to the school. Mika had looked at the kids that were there. They all looked eager and some already done with high school. He saw all of them in their assumed cliques. The Nerds were there, the Popular girls, the Social Outcasts, and the Jocks. There were so many cliques that Mika couldn't find, but these were the most prominent ones.

"Okay, see you guys later," Mika said as he had hugged both of them from behind the car seats. Mika had stepped out of the car, looking around to see anyone around the area so that he can head to the school unnoticed.

Megamind's had looked at him walk off, humming, "he's growing up isn't he."

"Oh yes Sir," Minion said as he was super excited, but had pulled back a little, "I didn't mean to sound so vain, I just don't want you to lose sight of what is important," he said.

"I know.. but you are right. Maybe we can start those things that people do to find people on those little devices," Megamind said.

"I think we should start small, say traditional dating," Minion said.

"Oh you're such a pill, Minion," Megamind said.

 _Metro City Academy_

Mika looked up at the intricate moldings of the Corinthian columns that made the school aesthetically beautiful. It was absolutely gorgeous, and Mika couldn't be able to contain his excitement for what the cafeteria looked like. He had walked down the stairs to the basement of the school to see telamon statues of Metro Man with ferns in his hair and a one in his hand.

"Whoa…" he had opened the door to see a sea of students talking and chatting, some even laughing. He had looked around to see everyone with their respective class. Mika was in sophomore, so he had to look ago anyone in the sophomore class. He had seen a student walk past him, trying to ask but the student ignored him. He asked another, elicit an arrogant and conceited 'I have a boyfriend'. Mika was frustrated.

He then saw a woman who had a gold crown on her left chest. She was dressed nice, a grey blazer being cinched by a gold belt and a yellow pencil skirt with matching heels. However, her sunglasses were a tinted orange. The most notable thing was her long ponytail that reached her calves, some hints of grey showing. He had approached her, the woman slightly being an inch taller than him. "Excuse me ma'am?" he said, the woman looking at him. She then smiled.

"Well hello there," she said, giving him his undivided attention.

"I'm trying to find my sophomore class. I'm new here, so I don't really know how things are," he said, his face a little frustrated.

"Same here, love. I just started here," she said with a laugh.

"Great, at least we can find out what goes on around here," Mika said, the woman laughing again, "I'm Mikhail, Mikhail Mikhailov," he said, offering her hand.

"I'm Vera-" at the speaker's high frequency came on, everyone whining.

" _Good morning students, for those who do not know me, I am Principal Sebastian Smith. I am one of the heads of the school that will guide you to your career as young and strong men and women to find your place in the world_ ," Smith said.

The freshman looked up at the speaker with much attentiveness, whereas the sophomores and higher didn't listen. Mika had looked around and seen Elise, who was like the freshman, attentive and waiting.

Mika's heart had fluttered. "Thank you, Miss Vera," he said, the woman waving goodbye as she had exited the cafeteria and headed upstairs.

" _I understand I have sent you an email and had reminded you of some changes that would be going on within the school. New faces and a new curriculum that would guarantee everyone a place here. Our lovely Ms. Lady Sally Scott was kind enough to donate a large sum of money to make our school alive, and for that, we are forever thankful. Now, everyone head to the main auditorium as we are going to introduce my second-in-command, who've I had the privileged of making part of our school_."

Mika had headed towards Elise, the girl looking up and smiling hard. She took his hand and had held it as they headed up the basement stairs. Mika looked back to hear some girls giggling and some boys making kiss faces as the two held hands, which only made Mika hold her hand tighter.

As they reached the auditorium, they were all picked out by last name and class. Granted Elise and Mika were in the same class year, their last names were afar, and therefore Elise in front of the chairs as Mika was in the back. Elise had expressed a goodbye with her finger, Mika mirroring her farewell.

They sat down, Mika looking forward and seeing the podium set, and the microphone in had looked at his watch, seeing that it was nine in the morning. He forgot how much he hated waking up in the morning for school. He had leaned back and crossed his arms and waited.

It was then that Principal Smith had taken the stage, having stepped in front of the auditorium where everyone watched. "Good morning students! I am so happy to start off the year seeing some new faces and old," he started, the students looking at him, "Now I know what you're thinking; 'why is Principal Smith have us here?' Well, I'll tell you why. After some time, I've decided to have another authority figure amongst the faculty members, but most of our vice principal. This person may be young, but she is certainly a storm in clad clothing. We welcome her to our family of gifted students."

It was then that Vera had proceeded to the stage, waving a hand to those who applaud her lightly. She had hugged the principal sweetly and had preceded to the podium. She had checked the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Hello everyone. I am Vera Kyoto, your newest vice principal, and your earth science teacher."


	26. Mika Starts High School: Part II

"Hello everyone. I am Vera Kyoto, your newest vice principal, and your earth science teacher."

Mika had looked at the woman with shock. She wasn't just some random woman he met downstairs. She was the vice principal! He had crossed his arms and watched her speak.

"I know that change can be difficult, especially in a young person's life. And I for one understand because I was young like all of you. I was only but a child when I went I came here. I had to learn English fairly quickly because I was reaching high school, and even then I felt like I wasn't catching up."

Mika felt her story. He knew where she had come from, and he could tell she meant every word of her journey.

"At 18 I had found myself in college where I had to get myself an education so that I would never be unable to get by. And so at 30 years old, I'm here to help those who are in need, be it students coming and graduating from this school. I hope that my story has given you some form of comfort, thank you."

And so the student body had clapped hard for Ms. Kyoto, in which she had smiled, her dimples showing. Mika was by far the happiest to hear Kyoto's testimony. Principal Smith had come back to the podium and spoke.

"Alright students, this whole week there will be no homework from any classes, the principal started, the students happy as can be,"there will only be introductions to your assigned classes and schedule handouts. If you have any particular questions, feel free to come by my office and have a talk."

The students stood up and were met with a few counselors, where they were given different colored packets and homeroom classes, along with their schedules and their necessary needs. Mika took a pastel blue colored packet. He was in room 118 with Ms. Kyoto as his homeroom teacher. He saw some other kids in his class, all in which Elise was not in it. He had sighed and had looked at Elise, who looked like she got a different homeroom.

He proceeded to get in line with the students that were part of his class and had followed them to the first floor. He finally got into class and was given an assigned seat, which was a little bit in the back of the class. He sat down in metal chairs with a wooden desk for him to do his work on. He had placed his book bag down next to him but immediately noticed that their lockers were behind them with there names, with Mika's being near the back door. He had taken his lock and saw the codes for his locker.

12 right, 4 left, 20, right.

Mika wrote it down and had sat back down on his desk, where he sat down and saw everybody chat amongst themselves and laugh a little. He had looked at his watch and had seen that Elise called a few hours ago. He raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom, in which he had headed to the men's bathroom. He sat down in one of the stalls and had looked at his watch. He had pressed the crown of his watch, and there appears a sound wave and soon he heard her voice.

" _Hey, Mika. It's me, Elise. I know its super early but I just want to say that I hope your first day of school goes well. I still kinda new to this school because I transferred in the middle of my first year, but whatever we don't know we can find out together. I hope we get to hang out often, there's a beautiful lounge area up on the 7th floor that you and I can go to since we are both sophomores. Anyways, get some shed eye and see you soon…_ "

Mika had sighed a little as he held the watch to his chest. He really did have a good friend like Elise, and he was grateful. He had stepped out the bathroom and washed his hands, drying his hands and walking out, only to be greeted by a tall and somewhat burly senior.

"Hey! Watch it, dork!" the boy said, his barrel chest out.

"Me? As tall as you are you don't seem to have a bird's eye of where you're going," Mika spat back with bravado in his voice.

"You calling me blind?" he said, the boy grabbing his shirt and picking him up off the floor.

"No, I'm simply just telling your aggressive butt to watch where _you_ are going!" he said, a finger in the senior's chest.

"Why you little-" he had reeled his fist back, only to be stopped by the bell. Mika had thanked the god of sound for this interruption. His silent prayer was interrupted by the senior dropping him. "You better watch out, pipsqueak, or else you're going down," he added, his thumb down as if he were the Roman emperor declaring the death of a Roman soldier.

Mika had scoffed and fixed himself up, heading back to his classroom, where they were ready to head to a different class.

Because he was in advanced classes, he was placed with only a good handful of students, and so the teachers were very much heavy on the material. The student moaned and whined, some excited an happy, just Like Mika. It was very new for Mika, as he was in a place filled with rich kids and super snobby kids like that senior. But he was going to handle it.

It was lunchtime, Mika seeing a lot of kids section off into the classic groups of people. The Jocks had a roundtable, their senior letterman jackets on them like they were treasured gold. They looked like typical high school hotties. Mika turned his eye to the Popular Girls. They all had some form of gem earrings and gold bangles. They had their hair long and beautiful. They dressed provocative and lewd, all in which Mika had scoffed. His eye then turned to The Nerds. The majority of them wore glasses and braces, some just being small and big-lipped. Mika had soon spotted a table with Elise and some other students.

Elise was next to a big boy with brown eyes and brown spiky hair, and another student who was thin and had black hair with blue eyes and female. Mika had sat down and looked at everyone. "Hello," he said. Elise had smiled wide and hugged Mika.

"How was your first day?" she asked him, a hand on his chest. He had smiled a little when her hand was placed there.

"It's been somewhat okay," he said as he looked at her. "I love my classes so don't get me wrong."

"You're in all the AP classes?" Elise said as she looked at him in shock, "that's so much."

"Well that's what I get for being smart," he said with a giggle. The two met eyes and smile, only to be interrupted by the large male.

"And how is this?" the large male politely.

"Oh, this is Mikhail Mikhailov," Elise said, "he's my friend." Mika had extended his hand and shook the boy's hand.

"My name is Liam Jackson," he said, "I come from England."

"Oh cool," Mika said, "I come from California, but my origins are from Russia."

"Oh that's cool, we have some students who are of Russian descent, but they are in the Jocks section," Liam said, looking at the students from afar.

"Oh, and how is this," Mika said, the girl looking at her.

"My name is Rebecca Adamskey, but just call me Becky," she said, scratching his skin.

"So are these your friends?" Mika said as he smiled.

"Well I just met them today, but I hope we can be," she said as she smiled at them, the others smiling too. It was soon that the jock from earlier had approached Mika, his 'friends' behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Jokester," he said, pulling a chair and had sat against the back of it. Elise had frowned at the guy as she wasn't fond of him.

"' _Mr. Jokester_ '? Is that all you got?" Mika said, laughing a little, "you came all the way from your disappointment of a table to come say that weak crap. Absolutely not, you are dismissed, done, finished, al dente," he said, Liam and Becky laughing to themselves, but Elise was terrified.

"Excuse me?!" the senior yelled with anger, his face red and teeth bared out.

"Let me be clear," Mika had stood up, his hands on the cafeteria. Elise had her hands over her mouth, "You. Don't. **Scare**. Me. and you **never** will. NO ONE SHOULD BE SCARED OF YOU!"

The senior and his friend looked at each other with shock as this tiny boy have a fat mouth to stand up to them. They seemed appalled too.

"You will be scared," the senior said, "I'll be back…" he went to his table, eying the bold sophomore.

Elise had looked at Mika and had smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said, rubbing his head.

"That was for making trouble. That was Dennis Maverick, the star of Metro City Academy! They say that he's evil version of Metro Man," Elise said,

"I didn't make trouble, he made trouble. He had no business coming here, I'm smaller than him and he is using his male masculinity to intimidate me," Mika said.

"Mika, he's a really bad guy, and I don't want you to get hurt or suspended because of him," Elise said. her hand on his.

"I know…" he said.

"So…. what now," Rebecca said, her arms crossed.

"We eat!" Liam said, pulling out a tin lunchbox and opening it to reveal carrots and celery with a homemade dipping sauce.

"Okay," Mika said with a laugh. He had gone into his backpack and pulled out a lunch box, feeling that it was warm to the touch still. He opened it to reveal a little chicken pot pie with a little red velvet cake next to it. He saw a note from Minion.

 **Have an awesome day at school! You rock! - M**

Mika had smiled and began to eat the pie.

Elise had opened her backpack and saw that she had just a paper lunch bag. She opened it and saw a protein bar only inside. She had pulled it out and began to eat it. Mika had seen her eat in peace, but he wouldn't allow it. He had cut his pie in half and gave it to Elise on the paper bag.

"Oh no no that's yours," Elise said.

"Yeah, but that little portion bar isn't gonna do crap for you," he said. "Here."

Elise had smiled and began to eat, kicking her leg back and forth.

The school day had ended, everybody headed home and some to the park. Elise and Mika walked side to side, her face flushed a little as she wondered why she had someone like Mika. "My mom and stepdad aren't gonna be home for a while.. wanna come to my house?" she asked him shyly.

"I wish I could, but my parents are gonna pick me up soon," he said as he looked at her, "Plus I would like to know your parents before I come to your house."

"That sounds about right. I see you still remember my rules," she said with a laugh.

"I always remember. This is a friendship I wanna cherish for a long time…" he said, his hands holding hers, thumbs rubbing on the back of them. Elise met his eyes and had looked deep into them. She couldn't feel any happier than what she already was feeling. It seemed as though they were getting closer to one another.

It was soon interrupted by a loud honk of a car, Elise jumping out of her skin and Mika looking to see that it would be Minion. "I gotta go," he said as he had left her there.

"See you tomorrow," she said, waving at him.

Mika was able to get in the car, seeing that no one was looking. "Hello, Young Mikhailov," Minion said.

"Hey, Sir," Mika said, placing his book bag aside him.

"How was your first day of school?" Minion said.

"It was pretty good," he said, "I met some pretty nice people, some rough ones, but overall it was a good day."

"That's great! Hopefully, you'll have more days to come around often," Minion said.

"Where is Megamind?" he asked him.

"Oh, well he's on the Spi-ider Bot searching for some fiends," Minion said.

"You mean the Doom Syndicate?" he asked.

"Yes. You're little young to understand the severity of this, so I won't worry you with the details," Minion said.

"Well, I would like to know still," Mika said, his thumbs twiddling against one another, "also when do I get to use all of that fancy stuff that he has, like that weird glowing gun?"

"Well Sir, doesn't really give things away easily, and when he did he got all his study back because it was a part of him," Minion said.

"So I don't get any form of weapons?" he asked, "not even a little taser or something?"

"First of all, you are underage for any weapon. Secondly, you have no idea how to use it. its a huge responsibility, and quite frankly I doubt he'll let you touch any of his weapons."

"Okay…" Mika said.

"So… you met some nice people, tell me about that," Minion asked, changing the subject and breaking the silence.

"I already met her a few times when I was out by myself, but I met this really cute girl. Her name is Elise," he said, his thumbs ceasing their fiddling.

"Out of curiosity, what is her last name?" Minion asked.

"Fitzgerald," Mika answered.

Minion's eyes widened, in which he had almost crashed the invisible car. Mika held onto the back of Minion's car seat.

"S-Sorry! Wasn't looking," Minion nervously laughed. Mika had tightened his seatbelt and had his book bag against his chest.


	27. The Basket

Roxanne was in the grocery store in Downtown Metro City.

She was in pastel blue pants and a button-down shirt with pearl earrings. She had short heels on with a little charm around her ankle. She was looking around the dairy section when she saw an old friend of hers. She had approached her and saw that it was her elementary school friend.

"Vida?" Roxanne said.

Vida was in a red jumpsuit and black flats, her hair still short and punk'd out. "Roxanne Ritchi?" she said to her surprise. It was only then that Roxanne and Vida started to scream in the middle of the aisle, catching some few glances. They had hugged and jumped a little.

"Oh my god! Vida, you look amazing!" Roxanne praised, vanity engulfing Vida like a warm blanket.

"As of you, Roxie," she said as she had crossed her arms, "I thought you were in California with Hot Action News?" she asked.

"Yeah, will they wanted me back here to scope out the details with Megamind and his new sidekick," she said.

"Well won't Megamind be surprised to see you," Vida said as she had her hands on her own hips.

"Actually, its kinda best you don't tell him. I'm strictly here for business. I'm not here to start up anything again," she said.

"That's too bad, you and Megamind looked perfect for each other," Vida said. Bernard had soon came from around the corner holding onto a small carry on a basket with some foods. He was wearing a pastel blue turtleneck sweater with brown khakis.

"Bernard?" Roxanne said, approaching him, Vida eying her for a moment.

Bernard had turned around and had sighed, "why is this always happening to me?"

"Hi… Bernard," she said, looking at his wrists to see if he had on the generator watch. "Say Metro City," she asked him.

"Metro City," Bernard said, shrugging a little.

"Okay it's really you," she said.

"You two already know each other," Vida said, "in a way…"

"Yeah…not under the best circumstances though. Megamind used Bernard's persona to disguise himself…" she said.

"I don't need to relive the part of my life, thank you very much," Bernard said, Vida, rubbing her head a little bit.

"So you and Bernard know each other?" Roxanne asked out of curiosity, the reporter side of her kicking its way through.

"Know each other," she said incredulously, "honey, he's my husband," Vida said, holding Bernard's hand and kissing it.

"You're married!" Roxanne said with excitement, "aw I'm so happy for you Bernard."

"I'm happy for me too," he said in a monotone. Roxanne couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that Bernard had genuine… feelings for someone. To be made one in matrimony forever didn't look like Bernard. He was deadpan and snarky; he had to have compensated for something else for Vida to marry him.

"So… I guess I'll be going," Roxanne said, "nice seeing you again."

As Roxanne left, Bernard looked over at Vida, who was looking at the bread. "So I'm guessing I'm good with you?"

"Nope," she said with a flat smile, "granted I love you and you are my husband, you need to fix your friendship with Megamind."

"What friendship?" he said, "that guy took my life and profited off it."

"And that was in the past, you need to forgive him," Vida said.

"When can I start sleeping in the bed again?" he asked her, wanting an answer immediately.

"When you and Megamind patch things up," she said, getting a carton of eggs.

"What I and Megamind are going through has squat to do with you and me, so I will be coming back to the bed. You can be made\ to me all you want, but I'll be in the bed that you and I bought together," Bernard said.

" _I_ bought," she corrected under her breath. Bernard heard this and held himself from saying anything else.

The Lair

Mika had looked at the class schedule and saw that he had six classes. He the basic requirements, but had three AP class. He had closed his legs and smiled as he was going to enjoy this school. He had looked up to the dome ceiling of his room. It was then that Megamind and Minion came up the scissor lift, looking at Mika.

"Mika? Can we talk?" Megamind urged, coming towards him and sitting on his bed, his feet dangling a little.

"Sure, Megamind…" he said, not understanding what was going on, "is everything okay? is Ms. Phyllis okay?" he asked.

"Oh she's fine," Megamind said, holding his hand, "Minion had told me you met someone at school," he asked.

"Yes… her name is Elise Fitzgerald," he said, his face lighting up. Minion had smiled, his hands clasped happily.

"When did you meet her?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Well….. I didn't exactly meet her in school. I met her a few times during the summer. We hung out with each other and it was fun…"

"That's nice," he said as he looked at him and patted his shoulder.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" he asked them, "we haven't done anything I swear!"

"No no no," Minion reassured, "we just wanted to know is all… Sir also has something to say."

Megamind had held himself from saying something to Minion but retained a small smile.

"Obviously this Elise girl, whoever she may be," Megamind said, lying as he knew of Elise, "is very important to you. Take these suggestions… as they could help you in the long run." Megamind wanted to continue with Mika, but he didn't know how to. Minion had urged him to say further.

"Whatever she wants from you… that be it honesty or communication… do so, but don't reveal who you are as who you live with," Megamind said, a huge weight off his shoulder. Minion, however, wanted to clarify.

"What Sir is trying to say is that being honest goes a long way, but in this situations you have to keep certain things from people," Minion said, adding more to what Megamind had iterated, "for example, you can't tell Elise that we are your legal guardians," Minion said.

"I didn't. I told her that I didn't have traditional parents and that our house was being remodeled so she can't come to our house," he said, Megamind and Minion looking at each other in surprise. He obviously knew what he was doing, but they had to address some things.

"Well that's good you thought of us, but still. Don't lead this girl on," Minion said.

"How would I lead her on. It's not like I'm lying about how I feel about her," Mika said, his hands together.

"Yes, but what we're trying to say is that you should be careful who your friends are, and how you cultivate your friendships," Minion said.

"Okay… but why are you telling me this?" Mika said.

"Mika… I was in a relationship with a beautiful woman, who I still have feelings for to this day. But Because of my past actions and lying about who I was, it began to burden our relationship. I wasn't being there for her the way I should have, not as a hero, but as her partner. She was in danger and there were times that I couldn't get to her on time…" Megamind had explained, "I wasn't honest before our relationship and I wasn't honest after it…"

"So… what happened?" Mika asked, wanting to know more.

"I pretended to be somebody that I wasn't and pursued a relationship with her. She found out and we separated. And we got back together after a few months of knowing each other," Megamind explained, "but then we broke up and that's how it stayed/"

"How did you pretend to be somebody else?" Mika asked.

Megamind had soon stood up and had twisted the bezel of the watch, a blue aura surrounding him and pixelating him to change his persona into Metro Man.

"Woah…" Mika said.

"Woah indeed," the voice of Metro Man spoke. He twisted the bezel to revert back to his blue persona.

"Wow…. I bet that helps in a lot of cases," Mika implied.

"Oh it does," Megamind replied, remembering the day he defeated Titan and used his Metro Man persona to try and scare him away. However, it didn't work effectively as he signature word 'metrosity' had failed him.

"Hey, when am I gonna get to have weapons like yours," Mika said, causing a raised eyebrow from the hero.

"Oh Mika, you're far too young to handle such a power like my trusty dehydration gun," Megamind said, whipping out his gun and twirling it around. "It's simply something I created and perfected its uses."

"Well, what's the most harmless one? Maybe I can have it and see how it works," Mika asked.

"Oh I can't possibly dismantle my prized position," he said,

"I'm not wanting you to. Is there like a piece that is made from it?" Mika asked.

"Yes… but I don't allow anyone to touch it… it was the last thing I received from my parents before they shot me into space… I was only 8 days old…"

A sudden pause had filled the room, Minion's fins dropping. It was then that Mika had gone to his dresser and had pulled out a nesting doll that was painted grey. It was a reiteration of the little red riding hood, the big bad wolf first, the grandmother the second, the little red riding hood being third, and lastly a wine and cake being last.

"This was given to me by my mother and father as a gift… it was the only thing that was salvaged in the fire that killed them. I had a piece that I gave away, a basket that was supposed to be in the middle of the girl and the food… I gave the basket to a cute girl to make her feel better…" he said.

"This must be very important to you…" Megamind said, his hand on the boy's back. He had soon walked out the room and had gone downstairs to his workbench, where he uncapped a glass dome that showed his blue b.i.n.k.e.y, which gave life to his dehydration gun. He had returned to the space Mika was at and sat back down. "This is my B.I.N.K.E.Y. it stands for Blue Ion Nano Kinetic Energ-Y… this is where all of my energy for my gun is received from…"

"Wow… so your de-gun is created from this source?" he asked him.

"Yes… it's the only thing that keeps me close to my parents, which is why I can't give it to you." Mika nodded, not wanting Megamind to sacrifice his only heirloom to him, "I, however, can recreate a little dehydration gun," he said, Mika smiling and hugging him. Megamind returned the hug, his large head resting on his.

"Thanks, Megamind," he said to him as he smiled. Megamind had patted his back, looking at Minion, the robotic fish giving him a thumbs up.

"Now, you get back to looking at your class schedule, I'll be cooking up a little something for you," Megamind beamed. He headed downstairs and had begun to create his gift for his boy. It wasn't going to be a gun but could be identified as simple as the defender's disguise generator watch.


	28. The Pen is Mightier Than The Ward

_A Week and a Half Later_

"I'm pregnant…" Vida said, looking at Bernard who was standing within his office. She was in black pants and a ruffled halter top with short kitten heels. She had her hair combed down and forward. Bernard was in his brown suede blazer with his blue turtleneck and khaki pants with his brown loafers.

She had come to Bernard's job and wanted to tell him. She had three pregnancy tests, all of them showing positive. She was at first excited, but then she thought of Bernard. She didn't know how he'd feel about a little one running around the house.

"You're what?" he asked, calmly, his eyes wide.

"I'm having a baby," she said to him, her hands behind her arms. Bernard stood up, looking at her and standing close in front of her. He soon placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it. Vida's hand was on his, looking down. "So… what now?"

"We tell Elise that she's going to have a sibling," he said as he kissed her temple quick. "Should we tell her together?"

"Yeah… but before we do that we need to talk about something," she said as she sat down in front of him.

"What is it?" he said as he looked at her.

"You're right… what happened between you and Megamind doesn't have anything to do with us, and I'm sorry I made you sleep on the couch…" she said as she looked at him with round amber eyes, "can you forgive me…"

"Is that all you're sorry for?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"That comment you made about you buying the mattress, _that_ part," he said as he was focusing on his work.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, her eyes looking away.

"Oh please. You said under your breath when I was talking about us sleeping in the same breath, you said that you brought it, as if that was the final say," Bernard explained, "I knew you would say that, I just didn't know when but you did…"

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that…" she said, "but that's not important, what's important is that we're gonna be having a baby together…" she said, taking his hand and placed it on her stomach and smiled.

Bernard had looked at her and at her stomach. He had soon caved into the smile and had hugged her. Vida had hugged him back and smiled. She had pulled away and smiled. "I'm sorry if I wasn't all excited to tell you, I didn't know how you'd react…"

"We should tell Elise soon," Bernard said, "otherwise she'll notice your stomach."

"Right."

 _The Lair_

"My child! Come here!" Megamind called for Mika. He had a little black gift box and blue velvet ribbons tying it together. Minion stood next t his friend with excitement as he was wanting to see Mika's little face when he receives it. Mika had come downstairs with a pencil tucked behind his ear and his hands red from writing.

"I'm here!" he said, his pajamas a dark blue with a little monogram on his left breast pocket. Minion had made them just for him; breathing cool for the summer and warm in the winter.

"We have a little something-something for you, young Mikhailov," Minion said, looking at him with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. Megamind had given him the box, looking at him and smiling.

Mika had set the box down and had started to pull the ribbons out, his cheeks high as he was smiling cheek to cheek. He had lifted the box to see a silver rod with a blue metallic ring at the base. At the end of it was a small and blue horse-shoe shaped ornament. He pulled it out and admired its design. "It's like a pen," he said as he looked around and saw three circular buttons.

"Let me show you," Megamind said as he took the pen and had called a brainbot. He had aimed the pen at the brainbot and had pressed the button, the brainbot dehydrating and becoming a blue cube.

"Woah~," Mika said, amazed at the science of it all.

"I know!" Megamind said as he had handed him the pen, "Be careful though, the last two buttons are emergency buttons."

"Oh? Well what does the second button do?" he asked, pressing it.

"DON'T!" Megamind yelled. A neon yellow light had emitted from the small pen, destroying a workbench. Minion's mouth agape, eyes wide as the beam was powerful enough to destroy the table.

"Oh. My. God…" Mika said, looking at the smoke that came off the pointer.

"I might need to put a dial on that one," he said as he looked at him and blushed.

"Okay then, what about this one," he said, referring to the last one. He pressed it, in which the whole lair began to siren off, Megamind's monitor's changing from their cameras to their red screens. They had the words _alert_ and _danger_ run across frantically. Megamind's watch had begun to blink as well. Minion had turned off the system.

"That will be our way of knowing that you are in danger. it will also give us your pinpointed location," Megamind said as he looked at Mika.

"If Sir and I aren't in the lair, then we will contact the authorities," Minion said. "It's a last resort situation which can cause your identity to be exposed to the entire city and make you a bigger target for the Doom Syndicate…"

"I don't think that will happen, but these options are amazing, thank you," he said as he hugged Megamind tight. Megamind had hugged his boy proudly and had his leather clad fingers comb through his blonde locks. He had looked at him and blushed.

"Now, you go and finish up your work. And leave the pen here so I can do some tweaking to it," Megamind said, Mika doing that already. Minion had tapped his shoulder and had his hands on his hips.

"Sir, I thought we agreed that no laser is to be included," he said.

"I know but, what if he is in danger, and he doesn't have anything to protect himself," Megamind asked, "he needs to have at least something to protect his person."

"Mace can be used, or the forget-me stick," Minion said.

"Minion I understand, but the boy needs to be familiar with my choice of weaponry…" he said, "and I know I said a few weeks ago that he shouldn't be too familiar with my things… but now I want him to…"

"Oh, Sir…" Minion said as he had his hand on his shoulder, "that is so sweet!" he started to cry.

"Ugh! Pull yourself together, Minion! We have work to do!" he said as he had taken the pen and started his little modifications.


	29. Pursued

Mika had just stepped out of school, saying goodbye to his two new friends Liam and Becky. Elise, however, was on his arm with her head resting on his shoulder, her hair in a messy bun. Mika had his hair parted to the side, his forehead visible. He and Elise have been very close with one another. They would call each other and talk with one another. It was sweet.

"So I have an hour before I have to go home, what do you wanna do?" Elise asked Mika, holding his hand an having her thumb rub it softly.

The boy pondered for a bit as he smirked. "We can go to a smoothie place. I went there when I first got here," he said.

"Is it called the Super Smoothie Shack?" she asked him, a wide grin.

"That's the one," he said as he looked at her grin, "I'm guessing you're familiar with it already."

"Yep, I went there with Megamind once," she said.

"You know Megamind?" Mika asked curiously. He put two and two together when Megamind asked him about Elise, and he understood why "how?"

"Well, I was getting picked on by some mean popular girls and he was there to help me with my bullying problem and how to handle it," she said as she looked at him.

"I can never stand a bully," he said, his mood changing, "they hate themselves and they only feel tall when someone is on their knees.'

"Hmmm, I don't think these girls have any insecurities. I mean they are rich, they have everything they could ever want," she said, Mika rolling his eyes, "they even have debit cards; and they aren't even of age to carry."

"And? You're rich too, I bet you live in a big house with a big green yard with a cheap flamingo and a pool," he said.

"You are sadly mistaken, my mom is rich. I just live in the house," Elise said, smirking. Mika didn't reciprocate that well.

"Does your mom tell you that often?" he asked her.

"Sometimes, but recently she hasn't," she said.

"Come on, let's go to the smoothie shop," he said as he took her hand.

 _Super Smoothie Shack_

Like a gentleman, Mika had asked for the best seat for him and his lady friend to set, that being the booth at the end of the shack. He had taken Elise and seated her first and had started to order the beverages.

Elise had sat at the wall of the booth, her feet crossed and her eyes looking back at Mika as he ordered. She had looked at the menu just to read something when she saw someone enter the smoothie shack. She had taken her compact mirror and had looked at the man. He had a trench coat and a fedora hat. He wanted to be seated behind Elise, in which he had opened up a newspaper and had just kept to himself.

Elise didn't at all care much for the mysterious man, as he wasn't a bother. Mika came back with the smoothies, giving her a strawberry banana one while he had a blueberry blast. He had sat down across from her, looking at her as she drank her smoothie. She appeared so innocent, feeling her swing her legs back and forth. She looked up at him and tilted her head, "What?"

"Nothing… you just look pretty…" he said. Elise had pulled her lips into a thin smile, looking down humbly. She had kicked her feet still, hitting something and had jumped.

"I'm sorry-" she said as she looked at him. Mika had smiled and had rubbed his foot at her shin to assure her.

"Its okay," Mika said as he looked at her. He had looked past her head and saw the man looking every now and then at him. "Hey, can I confide something within you?"

"Uh yeah, sure," she said, drinking her smoothie still.

"That guy behind you has been following me every day for the past week…" Mika said, Elise almost looking back, "Don't look back."

"Why is he following you?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it started to bug me." Mika knew that he was the ward of the city's defender, but being followed by strangers wasn't something Megamind would mention, "let's finish our smoothies and get you home."

"Okay," she said as she had finished her drink, Mika finishing his in a quick shot and had started to walk out with Elise. Mika couldn't help but make slight eye contact with the man.

He had amber eyes and rectangular black frames.

Before the man could react, Mika and Elise dashed out the shack, throwing the money at the register and soon being pursued by the man. Mika had speed walked the corner from the shack down the street. The man was a few feet away, but his presence was too damn close for comfort.

Mika had found a crowd of people and had merged in with them, Elise still near him and her face usually looking back. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know…" he said as he blushed from having to run into the crowd like that. "I'm gone a take you home now…"

"You look out of breath, you should relax," Elise said her hand on his back and the other on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat tap against her palm.

"I'll be fine…" he said, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"C'mon," she said as she helped him to a nearby grocery store.

The man had lingered back and had pulled out his phone, calling someone. He had held the phone to his ear.

"Hey. I think I found him. He's a student at this ritzy school. Megamind definitely picked out a nerd. Tell the boss that Operation: Fear Friday is a go."


	30. Homme Fatal

It had been a few days of minuscule details being fixed on the pen, to which Megamind had finally reconstructed the pen for Mika better and more operable. He had now built a nail to down the power of the beam inside of making it just as it was. He even made a hostler for him to put it in his jacket.

Mika had come back from another day of school. He hadn't seen the mysterious man follow him since he ran off from him. He was however very conscious and would have to keep an eye out for him. He had placed his stuff down and sat down on Megamind's reclining chair, his legs open and his chest heaving as he was exhausted, and it was only the first week of school.

Megamind had come back to his new workbench to see the boy. "Ollo," he greeted.

"Yellow," Mika said exhaustedly.

"You seem rather tired, Mika," Megamind said as he looked at him, "are you alright? Do I need to get Minion?"

"No no, just tired from class, and it's only the first few weeks," he said.

"The strife of being a young genius," Megamind said, patting her back, "I know it all too well, my boy."

"That's a little different, you have a giant brain," Mika said back to him, "everything probably comes easily to you."

"True…" Megamind said, chuckling.

"On top of that, this guy has been following me around ever since school officially started," Mika uttered.

"You're being followed," Megamind said, pulling him out of his seat and holding his arms, "who is this person? How do they look like? Did they have weapons of mass destruction?"

"I don't know. They had themselves all covered up like those 50s detectives," Mika said. "I didn't see anything on them… but now I'm thinking I should take that pen."

"I had fixed up the power on the pen and made a spin dial for your power beam," he said as he gave him the box.

"Thanks, I'm gonna put this in my backpack now," he said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Megamind interfered, his hands taking back the box, "you can't take this to school, it's too obvious."

"But what if that guy comes back. How am I gonna defend myself and not give up my position," he asked.

"I'll think of something but right now, please be careful," Megamind said, pulling him in for a hug and holding him close. Mika had sunk into his arms and hummed. "Now, go and do your homework," he said, patting him on the back. Mika had headed back on the scissor lift and had headed to his room.

Megamind was now concerned about his boy's life. He didn't expect someone to follow him now and so soon, he would think they would follow the defender. Megamind had to be watchful of his young boy.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Elise was in a sweater and shorts, her hair in a high and messy bun. She was in her bed doing her homework, thinking about what she needed to do for tomorrow. It was something she always did. However, she never did anything different. She then started to think of Mika.

A warm feeling filled her body with the image of him smiling. He was homme fatale, and so good at it. She was compelled to ask him so many questions about him. Who was he? How did he come into her life so easily? Why did she feel so warm when around him?

She had pulled her phone out and was about to text Mika when she remembered he couldn't text. She had to call him, in which she waited on the line.

" _Yello_?" he called out.

"Mika, it's me," Elise assured.

" _Pinkie!_ " he said excitedly, Elise internally dying of cuteness overload.

"Hi Mika," she said happily, "how are you?"

" _I'm good_ ," he sighed, " _just doing this slow homework, you?_ "

"Same, though my homework isn't so hard," she said, "sorry if my homework sounds easy."

" _It's cool_ ," he said, some shuffling in the background. A rather long pause ensued between the teens, Elise stays still. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, " _is that all you wanted to say?_ "

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," she said with a little giggle. She had wanted to ask him so many stuff about him, but it would be overwhelming for him, "I wanna ask you so many stuff… but…"

" _But you don't know what to ask_ ," he finished her sentence.

"Pretty much," she had finished the homework she had and had placed her stuff in the bag.

"W _e can do twenty questions,_ " he allowed.

"No no…" she said, a little frustrated.

" _Then why did you call?_ " he asked.

Elise had to come clean at some point, "okay, okay… I just wanted to hear your voice…" she finally said. Another pause followed, but this one was a deafening one. Elise felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her, her hands in her sheets.

" _…_ _You wanna go out with me some time?_ " he asked abruptly. It wasn't an excited request, nor was it an upsetting request. It caught Elise off guard, making her confused for a moment.

"I… what?" she said.

" _I've liked you since We hung out that say at the park_ ," Mika said, his voice soft, " _I can't stop thinking about you, and I know we haven't expanded on our friendship long enough to even think about dating, but I don't care. I like you_."

Elise's cheeks were red in the face, her palms sweaty and her body numb. She didn't know how to handle this, it was too much for her. She had held the phone to her chest and mouthed 'thank you' to a higher power. She had then went back on the phone and spoke, "I like you, too…"

" _Okay… since we got that out of the way, I should probably hang up, my old man isn't probably wanting me on my watch while doing my homework_ ," he said.

"Yeah… goodnight," she said, laying back on her bed.

" _Goodnight, Elise_ ," he said, saying her name for the first time.

She had hung up a good few seconds after, her eyes adverted to the ceiling. She was completely bewildered and beyond herself. She felt completely different. She felt good, happy, kinda wrong too. But she liked it.

She liked it a lot.


	31. Not A Weekend

Minion was out grocery shopping, looking around and choosing some new foods for Mika to try out. He had a list of things Mika wanted to try. In addition, he wanted to get Mika vitamins to help him be energized for his work, as he was getting tired.

He made his way to an aisle when he bumped into a cart. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he said to the person.

"It's okay- Minion!" she said. It was Roxanne Ritchi. She was in a pair of jeans and slip on shoes with a white collar shirt.

"R-R-Roxanne?!" Minion said in disbelief. "You're here. _Here_ here!" he said, looking at her as if she was an apparition.

"In the flesh," Roxanne said with a smile. "How come you're doing groceries doing the weekday? You usually do them during the weekends," Roxanne said.

"Well I do, but I just needed to get me some stuff for Sir," Minion said, but had soon checked himself. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in California," the fish said with concern.

"I _was_ , but I'm supposed to do some… work here," she lied, looking at Minion with a smile. She couldn't let her know really why she was here.

"Well… okay, but in the meantime, please don't visit Sir," Minion said with reason.

"W-What?" she said with confusion. It was certainly not like Minion to be abrupt; something has to be off. "I didn't even ask…"

"Sir is in a really good place right now, and he has put his energy into his work. I don't want him to be distracted right now," Minion said, fixing his items for the checkout line. Roxanne had analyzed the items in his cart and soon put her reporter-cap on.

"Why would Megamind need vitamins and vegetables?" she asked, Minion's ears drooping down.

"Well he's trying to stay fit, and he needs his nutrient," Minion said.

"But he's an alien, he doesn't need any of this," Roxanne said, looking at the vitamins. It was aimed at teens' health and energization. "And Megamind's not a teenager. He doesn't need these."

"Ms. Ritchi please, you're causing a scene," Minion said.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but you are acting a little off. I saw one of Megamind's brain-bots carrying school supplies. Why would he need that?" she asked.

Minion had pulled out the knock-out spray and sprits it. Roxanne coughed and soon lost consciousness. Minion had placed Roxanne on the floor softly and had run like hell to the checkout line. He fled the scene with his things and hauled tail to the car and home.

 _Somewhere Within Metro City_

One of Pyscho Delic's goons had a tank filled with the fear gas, a nozzle attached to his hand. Del had sat down in an old Victorian styled throne with his hat on one of the ears of the chair, and his coat on the other. "Let see if my gas has been perfected," he said, clapping his hands to bring out the subject for his plan.

The goons had brought out a large German Shepard. It barked and drooled all over, its gums showing and slobbering all over the chains that had confined it. The goons had a hard time keeping the large dog tamed, the bite makes showing proof.

Hot Flash had soon entered, the palm of her hand eliciting fire softly. "What are you gonna do to that dog?" she asked.

"I've done some tweaking my fear gas for quite some time since one of my men had clumsily detonated my precious canisters. I made this gas to have a long-term effect and leave a long impact on the brain," Del explained, snapping his fingers and having his goon release the purple gas.

One sniff was all it took to have the dog whimper in fear, the focus of the gas. It began to whip its head around, seeing things through its eyes and running around, even knocking into some things.

"My god, Psych. I always saw you as morbid, but this is absolutely evil," Hot Flash said, "I love it."

"I love it, too. Now we need to secure a location for my plan to get Megamind's attention. Then you'll show off your flambé skills on that idiot." he said as he saw the dog turn wild before his eyes.

"Friday will be the day that Megamind fries," he said with affirmation. "And now with our location set, we'll have Megamind running…"


	32. Operation Fear Friday: Part I

_Bernard's Apartment_

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Elise said with anger in her voice. She had just been told that she was expecting a sibling.

"Honey, please be happy, you're gonna love having a sibling around. You won't be alone now," Vida said, not understanding her daughter's frustration. Bernard was already out the door, as he had his job at the museum.

"How am I gonna love having a little _halfling_ around following me. I mean I don't even get to spend time with you anymore, and now you're having _his_ kid?" she said, her face red. "He took you away from me… and now this baby is too…"

"That's not true!" Vida said, her fist in a balled up. Elise had caught sight of the violent gesture.

"Let's face it, I was never a priority in your life when Bernard came in. You were always about him, him, him. Well, what about me? What about all the times I needed you to be there," Elise said, the tears visible in her eyes. "I had to make myself my own mom because you were too busy playing girlfriend and wife to a man you didn't even know for that long!"

Vida had never laid a hand on Elise, not that she knew of. But today she may lose it. "You better watch your tone."

"I'm done having to step on eggshells around this damn house. Do what you wish with your new baby, but I'm not gonna wait around for you to care about me," Elise said, picking up her book bag and stormed out.

 _Metro City Academy_

Principal Smith had got through some paperwork, trying to find out what needs to be done for this months memo. He had received a knock on his door, fixing himself up. "Come in," he said, his hands clasped.

The door opened to see Ms. Kyoto in a mauve pants suit, her hair in a high ponytail. She had a content smile on her face, "Good morning, Principal Smith," she said softly.

"Ah, Ms. Kyoto, how are you? I haven't seen you around. Having fun teaching our students?" he said with a melodious tone to his question.

"I am Sir," she said, her fingers twiddling with one another, "I came by to inform you that my superintendent in my building had called me and said that there was a gas leak in my apartment, and the fire department is there," she said. She was calm, but her distress was visible.

"Oh, my," Smith had utter, his demeanor changing, "I apologize. If you need to leave right away then please," he said.

"Thank you," she said as she had exited out the room. She was already out in the parking lot, her car a pastel orange Volkswagen Buggy. She had stepped into her car and had headed out the parking lot.

Not a few minutes later, Mika had been dropped off by Minion a block away from the school. "Have a good day at school Mika _,"_ Minlon said, "oh, I almost forget," the sentient fish had given Mika the Pen Megamind had created.

"Thanks," he said as he looked at it and saw that it had directions on a blue card to use it. Mika had headed out and gone into the doors of the school.

Not too long after Elise followed, seeing him walk down the hallway. She could breathe again. She had caught up with him and took his hand. "Hey," she said, looking up at him.

"Pinkie," he said, stopping in his tracks, "I gotta talk to you about something. It's about the whole us dating things."

"Yeah?" she said, her face changing to worry. She already received bad news, she hoped this wasn't any more news.

"You're worth waiting for… and I don't wanna rush into anything that we're not ready for… so I do wanna be something more than friends, but I don't wanna date right now…" he said. Elise had cocked her head, looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" she said, yanking her hand away. "You don't wanna be with me?"

"No no no that's not what I'm saying, I'm just saying that I wanna know you more before we actually date, and starts with us being friends," Mika saw she wasn't wanting to hear.

"You know what, forget this, forget _you_ ," she said as she had pushed Mika aside. Mika was perplexed and a little worried. Was something stressing her out, and he wanted to know why. But right now he needed to get into homeroom, and Elise wasn't going to speak to him anytime soon. He didn't wanna force it.

He wasn't late for his class. in fact, he wasn't greeted by Ms. Kyoto, his homeroom teacher. He had shrugged his shoulders and headed to his seat. He had placed his stuff in his locker when his pen came out. He had quickly grabbed it and placed it in his back pocket, his crewneck sweater hiding it. He had sat down in his chair and had seen everyone come into class.

 _Two Hour Later_

Mika was in his advanced math class finishing on a problem. He had looked at his watch and knew that he would have lunch soon. He had soon heard the sounds of kids yelling and screaming. He had walked up the door and saw through the small square window men pumping purple gas into the area. Mika's heart began to race. The PA system turned on _,_ a long pause in the midst screaming that can be heard in the background. A soft but raspy voice had spoken.

" _Good morning, Metro City Academy! Psycho Delic here with your co-hosts Hot Flash and The Deconstruction Worker. This is the Doom Syndicate coming to you with the news of today. This just in: we had taken hostage of the lovely peers of the academy, taking down some of the most athletic boys ever. Talk about a major damper. And let's not discredit the work of this evil blue-collar worker; he disconnected_ ** _all_** _of the surrounding power lines that help the school get their internet and phone lines running, so don't try to call the police. In the meantime, sit back, take some popcorn and perish, because this is gonna be a long and smokey ride. This is once again your host, Psycho, and the Doomies!_ "

The class started to bolt out, leaving their things and running for their lives, only to be greeted by some goons and the mind-altering gas. Mika stayed in the classroom, running to the teacher's desk and hiding under it in hopes of not being spotted. He had called Elise, hoping she was able to answer her phone.

He hoped nothing happened. He had gotten out of the desk and had opened the drawer to find a pair of scissors and a box of tissues. He had made a face mask using the material of his crewneck sweater. Thank god for Minion. He had cut out a little patch to make a face mask, putting tissue for an extra layer of protection. He had taken the scissors just in case he needed to defend himself. He had stepped out the door and had headed to the nearest restroom, which was the girl's restroom.

He had closed the door and locked it. He had soon taken out his pen and had pressed the emergency button. It began to blink slowly, to which he waited. Mika had tried to call Elise just in case. He had hoped someone would answer. he was just scared out of his mind. He wasn't prepared for this.

He wasn't ready.


	33. Operation Fear Friday: Part II

Mika was pressing the emergency button frantically. Why wasn't Megamind coming to rescue him? What was keeping him so long? He needed to get out, and he needed to do that now.

But not without Elise.

He had peeped his head out of the girls' bathroom and had looked both ways before making his decision to get out. He had tip-toed his way through the hallways, looking into the door windows to see any students that were trapped. He had tried to look all the way around despite the glass in his way. He had gone to the other classrooms and saw that no one was there.

He reached another classroom and looked into the little window to see some students gagged with duct tape and tied up. He looked to the further side to see Elise, tears pouring down her face and her body shaking. She was looking around when she saw the window. She saw Mika, her eyes widened that he was out.

He mouthed to her that he was going to get her out and everyone else, but Elise couldn't put her faith in him. Mika had gone to a janitor's closet and had called Megamind with his watch. "Come on, come on," he whispered. He had waited for what was to be the longest 3 minutes of his life when he got someone on the phone.

" _Mika?_ " Megamind said in surprise.

Mika's face couldn't contain his relief. "Megamind! where are you! The school is being taken hostage of the Doom Syndicate," Mika said.

" _I'm very much aware of the situation. Along with your pinpoint location, I have developed an augmented reality program to check your surroundings, and I see a lot of students in need of help_ ," Megamind said through his watch.

"So what do you want me to do?" Mika asked.

" _I need you to breath_ ," the alien said, " _I'll be there soon, I promise. See if there are any other students in trouble._ "

"No no no you can't make me do that. I'm scared, I'm not ready," he said, his voice trembling and his eyes watering up. He had put his arm around his eyes to hold himself.

" _Yes you can, and you will_ ," Megamind comforted, knowing Mika was scared out of his mind, " _Go and see where everyone is at._ "

Mika had rubbed his eyes and breathed softly. "Okay… just please come," he said before he hung up. He found a spray bottle of chemicals and a safety mask, discarding his handmade one. He had stepped outside and went to another room, seeing more students.

It had taken him some good few minutes to check all of the classrooms to see where any students left. He had walked down the hallways when a goon had turned the corner, having the fear gas in his hand. Mika had panicked.

The guard had stopped in his tracks and pulled out a walkie-talkie, "WE HAVE A KID OUT!"

Mika had charged the goon and punched him, but the goon beneath was a lot stronger and bigger than him. He kicked him off, Mika groaning in pain. The man had repeatedly kicked him, the boy groaning as he had could feel himself fading out. One the goon had finished his inhuman act, he turned away, only to be greeted by Megamind,

"Ollo," he said, his de-gun pointed at the goons chest and pulling the trigger, sending him through a wall and fallen from the third floor of the school. Megamind had called his brainbots and had them search the whole school for the students. Megamind had looked at Mika had kneeled down to pull Mika close. "It's okay, Mika. I'm right here," he said in a low and worried voice.

Mika had tried to speak, but what came out was fresh crimson blood. Megamind had gasped in horror.

The police had barged through the doors of the classroom's pointing their guns at the goons. The students had felt relief, the police freeing them and having the ambulance getting them out. An officer had approached one student who was face down and not breathing. The officer had knelt down and felt a faint pulse.

"We're gonna need medical assistance here," he said.

 _Breaking news, a Downtown private school was moments ago taken hostage by the well-known Doom Syndicate members, along with some of Psycho Delic's henchmen. Police are now retrieving the students and sending them to the Metro City Hospital. The defender of the city, Megamind, has sent in his brainbots for any more students in the building. Police have yet to make any conclusions about the attack._

The Doom Syndicate was nowhere to be found. All that was left was a smiley face sticker. The investigators had inspected all of the buildings, seeing as there were a few struggles. Roxanne and James were on the scene to get some information out of the police, all if not some keeping quite.

Roxanne was in a burgundy blazer with a white blouse and black slacks, her hair parted to the side. She was somewhat wondering where Megamind was at, to which she turned around and saw him head out with a student in his arms, the medics had taken him off his hands, the hero's suit stained with blood. James had taken pictures of the hero and the student, his face interested and all the more pleased with what this could bring media-wise.

Megamind had called Minion, his wrist trembling and his face flushed purple. Once he heard some noise in the background he spoke frantically. "Minion, get Mika's medical records and get to the hospital."

"Sir, what's going on? is Young Mikhailov alright?" he asked in worry, as he was aware of the school's traumatic event.

"No, he's hurt and it's because of me," he said as he had mounted his new hoverbike, when he had sped off he glanced to the side to see Roxanne and James, his eyes saucers and his face turning purple. He couldn't get caught up in the past, he had to focus on what was important.

His son.


	34. Aftermath

"YOU SAID I COULD FRY THE BLUE BASTARD!" Hot Flash yelled at Psycho Delic, his fists balls of fire that were ready to shot whatever they had at the purple skeleton. She had destroyed some parts of the base. It had been 36 hours since the attack, and Psycho Delic hadn't stopped hearing Flash's 'whining' as he called it.

"Now now, don't get your gentle in a bunch!" Psycho Delic said, his hands on his, "you would've been having all of your fun had it not been that blue fool ruining everything."

"That's it! I'm taking down that damned fool by myself," Hot Flash said, jumping into the air and almost flying away. Psycho Delic had soon pulled his hand out and clenched his fist. Her famous pink hair turned into a powdery white and her flames were gone. He had pulled his fist close to his chest, her body being dragged to him.

"You don't _ever_ disobey me, ever again!" he said as he looked into her once red eyes, now a dark brown color. "I can take your life just as easy as I can with your powers. You have no family, not that they were to even want you around. You _abandoned_ them…" he said with a sinister grin.

"Shut up…" she said, trying to get up, but without her powers, she wasn't strong enough to get up.

"If you _ever_ even attempt to kill, maim, or capture without my say so, I'll **kill** you," he said as he had loosened his grip, releasing her powers and restoring color into her body. she had gotten up, having to recollect herself and staying put.

Psycho Delic had smirked, but his face turned into a frown. "Something isn't right," he said as he had rubbed his leathery chin, "how could Megamind have known what was going on, we had cut the wires of the power lines surrounding the school."

"Well, I cut them," Destruction Worker had utter, correcting Psycho Delic. He had cement drill for one hand and a machine saw for the other. The purple skeleton had turned around and looked at him with a growl.

"Well that confirms it," the man said, "we now know that someone was there, and was able to transfer information to Megamind… but who?"

 _Metro City Hospital_

He laid there like a lifeless corpse in the hospital bed, Mika's body covered with sheets, his head the only thing exposed. He had an oxygen mask on him to help him breath better. One of the nurses had approached him to check on his vitals, seeing as he was stable for now.

"How is the patient?" a doctor said.

"His vitals are still recovering from surgery," she reported, fixing his blanket to cover him.

"And the female patient?" the doctor asked.

The nurse proceeded to go to the other side of the room, pulling the curtain and having a student asleep soundly. She had a few bruises and a few scuffs, but she was alright.

"Miss Fitzgerald seems to be healing from her injuries as well," she said, "at least when she wakes up she'll have someone to talk to."

"Let's see how the other students are doing," the doctor said, the nurse following. After the two left, the room was filled with uncertainty and silence, a silence so thick that one would be able to hear the monitors making their noises.

Elise woke up moments later, her eyes foggy and being greeted with the fluorescent lights. She felt like the room was spinning every time she opened her eyes. She had tried to get up, but she felt her body go through vertigo. She slumped down and breathed softly. It was then that she heard some familiar voices. The footsteps came to the room. She hoped so badly that it was her.

"Hey, sweetheart," Bernard said, his jacket off the room was a nice soothing cold. Elise's content face disappeared into disappointment.

"Hi… where's mom?" she asked, her voice fried and raspy.

Bernard wished he could tell her the truth. Vida had avoided seeing Elise, mainly because she couldn't. She couldn't see her daughter all hooked up to tubes and wires. "She's talking to the doctors, but she has to go back to work."

Elise had turned away, holding her face as she didn't want to cry in front of him. "Are you gonna be here for a while?" she asked.

"I cleared my whole schedule for you…" he said as he had his hand on her head, a thumb rubbing her cheek. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to give him any reason to ask why. She was so paranoid at this point due to the toxins in her system still.

"There's another kid from the school," Bernard said, looking at the student his eyes looking at the clipboard and saw the words critical written across, "poor kid… he has abdominal bleeding, says he needed immediate surgery."

"Really?" Elise said, trying to pick herself up, resting on her elbows, "that sucks."

"The news station report said that one of the Doom Syndicate's henchmen had kicked him hard enough to knock him out," Bernard said, "I'm surprised he survived."

"What's his name? I'd like to know who this kid is," Elise said, her body adjusting now.

"His name is… Mikhail… Mikhailov?" Bernard said, butchering the name completely.

Elise had gotten up, standing on her feet wobbly like a new-born deer.

"Sweetheart be careful," he said as he held her shoulders, but she had pulled away. She pulled the curtain to see a pale Mika.

All there was in that hallway was a scream… a blood-curdling scream that had nurses and doctors rushing in, the monitors going off as a sign of stress.

 _The Lair_

Minion had collected pictures that had Phillis in a various amount of clothing. Megamind was able to have the disguise generator take on the persona and use a video clip of her to record the voice. Minion was all but scared and afraid of Mika's well-being.

This reminded Minion of the 'Tighten Era', as the media called it. Megamind was bruised and had some broken bones, though he healed quite well for an alien. He entered the room, Megamind sitting at the corner of the bed, his face sunk between his shoulders. He was still, his face in his hands and his body hunched. Minion had approached him, his hand on his friend's shoulders. He still didn't move, but he spoke.

"I knew taking him was a mistake… I hadn't even had him for a year and he's hanging on to dear life…" he mourned.

"Sir…" Minion had to eat crow. He was eager to have Mika here, he truly was. But now he is injured, and he needs al the attention he could get now. "We need to get going…"

"I can't… I can't see him like that…" he said, his fists balled up and shaking.

"He needs us," Minion said, "you said so yourself. Look I have the medical paperwork."

"Don't you see!" Megamind said, getting up. "This is all my fault! All of this! I endangered Roxanne and now I've endangered Mika… this is all my fault."

"Sir… we need to go," Minion said, pulling Megamind my his arm.

"I'm so horrible… I made him a sidekick for all the wrong reasons. He didn't even have the proper training…" he said.

"Sir! Please! We need to be there now," Minion said. He had soon took the watch from Megamind's wrist and the de-gun, "if you're not going to be strong for him then I will," he said as he shot Megamind with the dehydration setting. Minion had placed the watch on his wrist and twisted it, transforming into Phillis. He placed Megamind's cubic form in his pocket. He had set up an overnight duffle-bag with things like clothing for Mika and healthy snacks.


	35. Coming To Light

Elise was on an oxygen machine due to the fact she had fainted after her small breakdown just now. She was the student that was faced down on the ground in the classroom, her face showing evidence of that. She was shaking, her eyes swollen from crying, her cheeks moist with her tears. She had explained to Bernard that she and Mika were friends, and that she was starting to like him and that he wanted to date her. She also told him that when he said he was feeling like he was rushing into this relationship, and didn't want to date her yet.

She didn't hear any of that. All she heard was the one person she liked didn't want to date her. But then seeing him outside

Bernard had rubbed his forehead. She was keeping so much from him and Vida. She was practically developing a relationship with a boy they didn't even know about. "When did you think you were gonna tell us?" Bernard asked.

"I don't know, we met during the summer. I didn't expect us to get close… but then I got angry at him… mainly because mom and I got into it," Elise confessed.

"Yeah, I heard," Bernard said, being aware, of what she said, "I get it, you don't like me, but don't punish your sibling because of it," he said as he spoke harshly to her, Elise still breathing through her little oxygen mash.

It was then that the other bed was creaking lightly, to which Elise's mood changed. She had yanked off her oxygen mask to get to him. She had taken her IV stand with her and had chipped to the boy. She had pulled the curtain aside and saw his eyes closed, but her head facing her.

"Mika…" she whispered. She sat down on what she could and had held his hand, which had an IV needle in it. It was so cold to her warm touch. She held his hand to her chest, holding he could move for her, "… please… wake up…"

"I am awake, I'm just savoring your touch,' he said, an eye open to stare at her. Elise's face showed relief. "Hey, Pinkie… how's it going?" he said in a raspy voice.

Bernard was Elise's bed, sitting down and overhearing the two talking. They way they talked was sweet and tender, something he didn't often see in Elise at all. She was a different person now than she was when she was just alone. While he was unemployed, he saw her attitude change from bitter to sweet. But he worked now, so he didn't see that.

"Why didn't you stay in the classroom? Why did you go out?" she asked, squeezing his hand. Mika was couldn't hide his from this. If something were to happen, she would have to find out in the media, and that wasn't something he wanted her to do.

"Well…. it's because… I'm Me-"

"MY SON!" 'Phillis' said, but it was Minion in her skin. The fake Phillis had run to Mika, hugging Mika, to which he hugged her so tight.

"Phillis…" he said, tears in his eyes as he was all but too happy to see the woman that gave him all the means to live.

"My poor baby, what happened?" 'Phillis' asked, grabbing his cheek to check for any bruises. "Don't tell me, tell me when we get home."

"Home…?" Mika said. Is he going back to California? He didn't want to go home. "B-But…" it was then that 'Phillis' had shown him the watch indiscreetly, seeing that it was a disguise. Mika had slightly frowned. it wasn't really Phillis. He had laid in his bed, the fake Phillis rubbing his head.

Elise had cleared her throat, walking up to her. "Hi… I'm Elise Fitzgerald… your son's friend…" she said, her hand out.

"No need for introductions," 'Phillis' said, "you've made quite a place in Mika's heart. He's spoken so much about you. Day and night-"

"DON'T TELL HER THAT," Mika said, a sharp pain originating from his abdomen to which he curled. 'Phillis' had pressed him down on the bed and covered him up

"Rest," 'Phillis' said,

Bernard too had cleared his throat as well, standing behind Elise and having a hand on her shoulder. "I'm Bernard Fitzgerald," he said as shook her hand.

"Well, hello there," she said, "So have you guys heard from any of the there students?"

"No… apparently they're being checked to see if there are any remaining fear gas," 'Phillis' implied. Minion knew he would want to know what was going on, so he had walked around the doctors and heard what their findings were.

"This school might have to be closed for a while," Bernard said, the teen crossing her arms.

Minion noticed that Vida wasn't around, to which he let his ego speak. "Is your mother around? I bet she's worried."

"She's worried from afar," Elise spat, the man squeezing her shoulder.

"She's just cranky and all," he said as he had ushered her to bed and laid her down. She had closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

Bernard had sat down, his face in his hands. Minion could resonate with the position, to which his sat next to him. "Wanna talk about it?'

Bernard had looked at him, his eyes a little moist. "Why not," he said. Bernard began to pour his issues to this person, not even knowing it was Minion in disguise. Bernard began to explain how no matter what he does for Elise she would never recognize and when she did, she would push it aside.

Minion, through his feminine portray, heard his sorrows. He had raised an eyebrow, as he was a little skeptical. "How long did you know Vida?"

"Four years," Bernard said, blowing his nose a little.

"Before you got married I mean," 'Phillis' clarified.

"9 months," he said as he rubbed his hands.

"Did Vida properly introduced you to Elise when she was 11?" she asked him.

"No…" Bernard said with a realization, "now that you mention it, I have never heard her mention her daughter as often."

"Well maybe that's why she's so nasty with you," 'Phillis' explained, "you weren't introduced to her properly, and because of that she doesn't know you well. She only knows you as her mother's husband."

Bernard had looked into blank space and analyzed everything from the beginning of the relationship till now. Bernard never got a chance to know Elise, mainly because Vida's time was always dedicated to Vida. Elise was scared and petrified of him because she didn't know him.

"Oh my god…" he said and covered his face, "I frightened her… I was rarely around and she didn't even know me well enough to interact with me. I was a stranger to her… and I still am."

'Phillis' had her hands on her knees and had held her lips in. "That's just my interpretation of your relationship… but you should start forming an actual bond with your stepchild."

Bernard had his hands over his mouth slightly, looking at the sleeping teen. "Thanks…" he said, 'Phillis' smiling softly. He had texted his wife, seeing if she would respond.

'Phillis' had looked at the watch and noticed that it was about to deactivate, to which she had kissed Mika's forehead and left. The boy was slightly awake now, trying to pull up the sheets of his blanket.

Bernard had reached around and fixed the sheets. "How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm sixteen, sir," Mika told him, "I turned sixteen on June 3rd," he said.

"How long have you know my stepdaughter?" Bernard asked again, taking this time to interrogate the young boy.

"Around… the end of June, the beginning of July?" he said as he rubbed his eyes a little.

"Have you done anything with her?" the man asked.

"No. We just hung out after school and walked around Hill Top Park," he said, laying on his side.

"Did you do stuff _to_ her?" he asked again, sitting in front of him.

Mika would say that he kissed her cheek, but the body language stated he wasn't wanting to hear that, "no."

"And it better stay that way," he said as he looked at him. He would ask more questions on drug and alcohol use but now wasn't the time.

"Sir… are you done questioning me?" Mika said, "I'm just really tired…"

"Go to sleep," he said as he sat down, looking at his phone and waiting for Vida.

 _305 Silver Fox Studios_

Vida was in her dressing room, her head in her arms. A bottle of gin was next to her, not a drop inside. She had passed time drinking her sorrows about her daughter in the vast dressing room for a good few hours. She had finished shooting her photoshoot and had run to her room to cry in peace.

Constantine had entered the room, looking at her client and friend. "Vida, you can't be drinking! You're pregnant," she said.

"No I'm not…" she said through her arms. She had raised her head up and had rubbed her face, "I went to the doctors to do checkup and they told me that I wasn't pregnant…" she said as she stood up, one heel broken and the other trying to stand up, "they said I had all the symptoms, but I had a false pregnancy…"

"I'm sorry about that, honey," Constantine said as she rubbed her back, but the drunken model swatted her off.

"Elise hates me, too…" she said as she had sat back down and frowned, "she keeps throwing back the fact that I _supposedly_ spend more time with Bernard than I do with her. I mean, I put her through school, gave her new clothes, I buy her anything her heart desires. What can she possibly complain about?"

Constantine had a list of things, but now was not the time to lecture her inebriated friend. She could only console her.


	36. Coming Undone

Elise was discharged after a week and a half, Bernard picking her up from the hospital. He borrowed Vida's car, which was a green four-wheel car. He had opened the door for Elise. She entered and murmured a thank you, closing the door and buckling down. She had her hair in a low bun, some strands coming out. She had bags under her eyes, her eyes staring blankly at the dashboard.

Bernard knew she didn't want anyone to speak to her, so he left her alone for a little bed. He was at a red light, to which Elise pulled out a napkin and had read it in her mind. It was a message from him to her.

 _See you on the flip side, Pinkie. xoxo_

Elise had placed the napkin on her shirt, her face resting on the seatbelt. Bernard knew things weren't going to be the same, especially with Vida now taking up a small habit of drinking. Bernard could only hope it didn't last long, though logically he knew the outcome would be tragic.

 _Metro City Hospital_

Megamind was able to visit Mika without doctors noticing, as Minion came with his 'Phillis' ensemble. Megamind had looked at his charts and had scoffed. It said that with his abdominal surgery, he would not be able to do strenuous activities for a very long time. He didn't believe that.

Mika had rested on his side, her arms crossed and looking at Megamind. "So what now?" he asked as he wanted to know what would happen to him now that he was injured.

"What do you mean?" Megamind said, crossing his arms.

"Am I damaged goods now or something?" he asked. Megamind couldn't help but look at him in shock. Granted Mika can't do anything now, but he would never refer to him as a 'damaged'.

"Of course not," he said as he sat down next to him. He still had his gloves on and had rubbed his hand on his. "You're not able to do anything now, but you are by no means less."

Mika had held his hand, closing his eyes and sleeping. Megamind had still never held his hand bare. He had pulled his glove off, gripping his hand. It was cold but clammy. Now he remembered why he wore gloves; and also for the aesthetic purposes of him wearing it. He had held him firm, a thumb caressing the top of it.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Elise was in her room, staring at the wall of her room. She was laying down on her side in a shirt and shorts, her arms hugging her knees. She had been like this since she had returned from the hospital. She felt like she saw things, things she really thought were there, but she didn't want to voice that to her mom.

Bernard was right outside her door with the overnight bag he had. He wanted to talk to her so badly, but he knew she needed to be alone. He busted to let her know that he would always be there. He took a risk and entered the room, seeing Elise still there. He had sighed and approached her bed, sitting on the edge and facing the back of her hair.

"You know what's not fair?" Elise asked, her voice weak and her eyes heavy to open, "my mom is supposed to be the one coming to me and being there for me, but she can't even face me. And you…" she said, a scoff emanating from her, "I don't even like you… and you're here at my side…"

Bernard had hung his head just slightly. "I understand though… why you hate me…."

She had looked at him with as much as her peripheral view can allow her to. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

"You don't like me because.. you don't know me…" he said, "you just know me as your mom's husband; you don't know _me_. And I want you to know me, all of me. Not the way your mom does but… how a daughter should with her father…"

Elise had pulled herself up but still faced the wall. She had balled up her fist, "after four years you finally got it through your thick skull…." she said as she had suddenly punched the man in his chest. Bernard surprisingly didn't react. but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"You know you don't wanna fight me," he said as he had hugged her tight. She had tried to push him off, but his firm grip on her rendered her useless in trying to get away. She had slowly started to give up, in which she started to break down in front of him. She cried rivers in his chest, his arms around her tight.

It had stayed like that for a long time before Elise got tired of crying. She had started to get a headache and had rubbed her head. Bernard had rubbed her head, the girl sighing slightly. He was actually able to hold her without her being uncomfortable, though she may regret it. He had laid her down and had gotten some pills to relieve her headache. She took them dry, though Bernard gave her water to make it go down easier.

He had headed to the master bedroom, his body laying on the bed and sighing. He had closed his eyes when his phone had suddenly rung. It was Vida, and something told him that this wasn't going to be a good call. He answered the phone.

"Hey, honey," he said.

"Did you get her?" Vida asked, straight to the point and bland about it.

"Yeah…" he said as he had scratched his head.

"Good, see you when I get home," she said, hanging up.

Bernard had looked at his phone and had looked into space for a moment. She was so short with him, and he didn't know why. But he didn't let it get to him. He had resumed closing his eyes, trying to relax.

 _Midnight_

Bernard had fallen asleep when Vida returned home, just happy to have her in his arms. He had laid in their sheets comfortably, in which he didn't suspect any sounds during the night.

But he was wrong.

He heard faint footsteps make their way across the wooden floorboards of the apartment. He heard them as clear as day, to which he had slowly risen from the bed, and had to stare at the shadow of steps. He had gotten out of the bed, being in sweat and a v-neck undershirt. He had opened the door and saw Elise.

It was Elise, trudging herself through the hallway into the living room. She was in her underwear and a shirt. Her head was in between her shoulders, murmuring something inaudible to Bernard's ears. She had made a right, where the balcony was. Bernard acted quickly, seeing his wife's daughter drag her feet to the balcony door.

She began walking _to_ the balcony door _._

It was an audible sound, to which Bernard had padded barefoot to her, where he had held her arms and turned her around to take her back to the room. But Elise hesitated, her feet somehow glued to the ground. Bernard had tried to pick her up, her feet still planted. Elise had sighed, a weird and ominous dark purple gas escaping her lips. She had open up her eyes, looking around and turning around to see Bernard.

"W-What time is it?" Elise said, the girl rubbing her eyes. She passed by Bernard, the man in shock with what had just transpired.

Bernard had looked at the balcony and took a key and locked it tight. He had taken the key and had returned to bed, Vida stirring.

"You okay?" she said, not awake enough to care.

"Just had something to drink is all," Bernard lied, his eyes looking around, trying to make sense in all of this.


	37. The Good Ol' Days

The high school had reopened, but not without planning to add new things to the security system and other necessities. Principal Smith was in his office rubbing his face as he was trying to hard to understand all of this. He could have one of the tech students come by, but they were still recovering from the attack. School hadn't even been open for a semester and this was already happening. Smith was having a breakdown when Ms. Kyoto had walked in with a white pantsuit and yellow blouse.

"Hello, Sir," she said, "how are you doing this afternoon?"

"Great! The whole student body is still healing from the damn Doom Syndicate fiasco, half of my staff is scared to work here, and my head is going to explode," he said, looking at the mechanical blueprints.

"Well, you can ask the city's hero help keep the school afloat," She said, her manicured fingernail at her lip.

"No!" he quickly confirmed, "I will not have that hero wannabe in _this_ school. "He gave me such a headache in his teenage youth, and I will _not_ have the rest of the student body be subjected to that."

"I'm sure he wasn't that much of trouble," Kyoto said.

"He turned the school's gymnasium into a pool during prom season," Smith had argued with the woman.

"Oh… well, I'm sure he'll be happy to assist in bringing the school back from this setback," she said, her hands on her hips.

"My decision is final," Smith said, putting his foot down.

"Fine… though I would have been nice to have him look around the school for a while. I could introduce him to most go the faculty and the students. I know there are clubs here that are dedicated to him," she said, filling Smith's ears with an idea.

"You brilliant girl!" Smith bleated, the woman smiling coyly, "you can handle the hero!"

"Well, alright then," she said, "I might need to contact him, do you have any contacts?"

"Yes, that fish friend of his, Minion," he said, scoffing a bit, "he actually got away with passing himself up as a foreign student. ' _Minionoviche_ ', what type of name is that? And 'Vienerschnitzel'? This is exactly why I'm not fond of those caped hoodlums," he murmured, "oh, here,' a paper with a 'representative office' number.

Kyoto had chuckled and taken the slip of paper, the numbers as clear as day.

 _The Lair_

With all the strength he had left, Mika was finally discharged from the hospital. Minion thought it was still too early for him to return home, but Megamind insisted on wanting him home. Mika was in bed sleeping off his exhaustion, snoring slightly. Megamind placed a monitor on him to record his data. He wanted to make sure he was stabilized.

Megamind was at his workbench, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. Minion headed downstairs and saw how he hunched over his work. "Sir?"

"Not now, Minion. I'm in the middle of working," he said.

"I just want to see how you are doing?" he said, sitting down, "if you wanna talk about I'm right here."

A long pause ensued, to which he spoke.

"She's here… in Metro City," Megamind said, "Roxanne is here…"

"I know," Minion said, "I ran into her at the grocery store on a Wednesday for Mika."

"And you don't usually go to the store doing weekdays," Megamind validated.

"I love Miss Ritchi, I really do, but she can't just pop up in Metro City like that…" Minion said.

"Well she's her own woman, she can visit whatever state she wants," Megamind defended.

"True, but I knew she didn't come here to just for 'some work'," Minion said, his hand gestures parallel to his ears. "She's probably trying to get information about you and Mika. She slipped about you sending an errand bot to get supplies for Mika."

Megamind could only think of one. It was just like the good old days, Megamind would go about scheming and Roxanne would follow his trail in finding out what she can put it. The thrill of having someone follow you around in hopes of chipping off a stone of secrets made Megamind shiver.

But this was different. Mika's privacy was very important to Megamind. He was a child legally, and he didn't need to be given any more of a hard time that how he had it in his troubled youth. Megamind stood up.

"Roxanne is here, huh?" Megamind said, turning around and crossing his arms.

"How do you feel?" Minion said.

"I feel fine," he said, "I honestly don't really care if she's here or not. I'm not worried about her prowling around my lair."

"And she won't. I advised her to not comedy while you're working," Minion said.

"What?" he said as he looked at him with incredulous eyes.

Minion's head sunk to the bottom of his dome and had lowered his fins. "I… told her to not see you and not distract you."

"What is the matter with you!" Megamind said. "You gave her that impression that I'm not able to keep my mind off her!"

"If that's worse than you don't wanna know what I did to her afterward…"

"Oh no… no no no no," Megamind whined as he had sunk over his workbench, "What did you do?"

"I used the knock-out spray," Minion said, a loud and audible yell coming from the blue man, "I'm sorry! She was making a scene and I panicked. What am I suppose to do?"

"Leave! Run! Haul fish behind!" Megamind said, "is there anything else that happened?"

"Not that I know of," Minion said.

The scissor lift had operated, Megamind turning his head around and seeing Mika toddle towards them. "Can you guys not be so loud? I'm trying to sleep," he said, his hand on his abdomen.

"We're sorry, young Mikhailov," Minion said, nudging Megamind.

"Go back to bed, Mika. You need your rest," Megamind said. Mika headed back up to his room where he collapsed on his bed, his abdomen hurting badly.

'Sir I really do think he should head back to the hospital…" Minion said, a worried look on his face. "He doesn't look like he can stand another day with that pain in his abdomen."

"I'll make sure he's taken care of. His stitches are still there and we will be able to remove them soon," he said as he had crossed his arms. A silence followed, but the ring of the lair's phone had operated, Minion picking up.

"Defender of Metro City's mainline, how can I help you?" Minion said politely. There was a woman's voice. Megamind had caught word of the lustrous voice, "Yes? He's here, I'll pass you to him." Minion handed Megamind the phone and had watched.

"Ollo…" Megamind said, Minion wanting to correct him.

" _Hello, Mr. Hero_ ," Kyoto said in such a soft voice, " _I'm the vice principal of the Metro City_ _Academy near Downtown_."

"Yes?" Megamind said, not really focusing on her as he was working still, much to MInion's dismay.

" _I personally want to thank you for putting your life on the line to protect the children of the school, we are forever in your debt_ ," she praised.

"All in the day's work, Ma'am," Megamind said, unbothered.

" _However the school is in much need of repair, which is why I ask you to come to the school and-_ "

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I have so much to do in regards to meetings and plans for the city," Megamind lied. He didn't want to go simply because he couldn't stand the high school realm. He didn't enjoy high school and he didn't want to step into one ever again.

" _The children of the school need to be protected, and with your cunning technology and charisma I believe you can do that, as you have before_ ," Ms. Kyoto said, boosting his ego.

Before Megamind can tell her off, he was gobsmacked my her compliment, "So… I'm charismatic?" he asked her.

With a giggle, she spoke, " _Yes, very. In fact I think you can do well with the students, there is a fantastic physical science program that needs an instructor, and I think you are the most qualified_."

Megamind's cheeks turned purple as the woman had spoke his language. The inner geek had flourished within him, and so he spoke, "Well then, I'll make my way down to the school and see what I can offer. I look forward to consulting with you Ms. Kyoto."

" _Please, if we are going to become well acquainted, call me Vera_ ," she said. " _See you soon, hero_ ," She said before hanging up.

Megamind had sighed in relief, his body slouching back. Minion had looked at him. Well?"

"Looks like we're going back to high school," Megamind said, laughing a little.


	38. Megamind Returns to High Shool: Part I

Megamind started to get ready to meet the mysterious woman he spoke with on the phone. To be honest, he was more interested in the fact she loved science just as much as he did. He had gotten his supposed 'natural musk' and placed it on his collar. He did know however that this was a more business orientated meet up, so he hoped he would be very nonchalant.

Minion had walked up to him and looked at how he looked. His suit looked clean, and he wore his cape, which he hadn't seen in a while. "Sir, why are you so spruced up?"

"Well first impressions are very important, I want to look like a hero," Megamind said, looking at himself in the mirror and plucking his eyebrow.

"Sir, you can be honest," Minion said, Megamind pausing from his hair plucking and slumping his shoulders.

"Ugh, fine," he said, standing up, "as you know, Miss Ritchi has been quite absent in my life for some time, and you've been wanting me to meet other people."

"Yes?" Minion said, his fins perked up.

"Well, I succumbed to the reality that life with Miss Ritchi is a hard no, and therefore I am ready to be 'back-on-the-market' as they say today," Megamind said, his fingers curled at the phrase.

Minion's ears perked up at the sight of the alien finally waiting to date again. "Oh Sir!" he said, picking him up and hugging him tightly, much to Megamind's discomfort.

"Minion, you're crimping my suit," he said, flatting the stress lines of his suit.

"I'm sorry Sir, I couldn't help myself," Minion said, fixing his cape and having his hand over his own chest, "I'm just happy for you, you're such a good guy."

"I know I am… but how would women look at me? It took years for Miss Ritchi to fall for this face," he said as he had his hands on his face, checking all of his features.

"Sir, if Miss Ritchi fell for you than the next woman will. You're a good catch," he said, Megamind smirking in the mirror and showing his pearly whites.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Bernard had gotten a rope to tie down the balcony doors closed. He was so scared for Elise and her random walks at night. He wanted to protect her to the point where he had to cut down hours from his job at the museum. It was at a bad time too, as the coworkers were somewhat on a breakthrough on where the Doom Syndicate living at.

He was about to go to work when Elise had stepped out of her bedroom and peeped her head out, looking back and forth. "Your mom is at work," he said, an audible sigh coming from her.

She had stepped out in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with short heels. Her hair was in a French twist with a minimal amount of makeup. She was slightly curvy and looked more like an adult.

"And where are you going dressed like that?" Bernard said with her briefcase on the counter and hands on his waist.

"I'm going to a job interview," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"I was checking online for jobs, and I saw a job opening for a 5 to 9 job as a companion for Lady Scott at the Scott Manor. It pays good money and I get access to the all the amenities there," she said, going back to her room and getting a flyer and a pamphlet got recently.

"There is no way under the sun that you are working at night. You're too young and you just go out of the hospital," he said.

"Listen, I need this job. I can't stay here in my thoughts and wonder what I could have done _that_ day," She said, her hands balled into a fist, "mom is obviously not worried about me. She hasn't even said anything since the first time she saw me at the hospital."

"I know…" Bernard said, "I know. But don't get this job as a means to get away. Do it because you want to.

"Bernard," she said, grabbed his face, "I want to be independent. I want to be free, I want to work," she said.

"Okay!" he said, her voice muffled from her squeezing his face.

"What?" she asked in surprise, her hands loosening around his face.

"You can work, but you have to tell your mom," he said.

"NO! I can't let her know!" she said. "She hasn't cared about everything else, and now that she's pregnant she's not gonna think of me anymore."

"She's not pregnant…" he said, sighing a little. "It was a false pregnancy." Bernard had known about this in the mist of Elise being in the hospital. Vida was saddened, but Bernard assured her that everything would be fine.

She had stopped her whining and had recollected. Her mother wasn't pregnant, and she said all of those things to her. She felt guilty to an extent.

"I get it. But she hasn't paid any attention to me. Like how can you value a man over your own child," she said, "see this is what I'm talking about. I can't stay here with my thoughts." She soon left and headed out to the Manor.

 _Metro City Academy_

Megamind was greeted by the few officers from the penitentiary he grew up in. He walked in with Minion, seeing the hallways of the school. Unlike Mika's reaction to the heavily decorated that featured Metro Man, Megamind was all but unimpressed by it all. He looked at one of the statues that featured Metro Man. He had giggled and started to mock it.

"I see we haven't changed our ways, Mr. Mind," Principal Smith, standing in a navy blue suit with a black tie. Megamind turned around, gobsmacked.

It was his old principal from his youth.

"You're the principal of this high shool?" Megamind said, joining at him.

"Yes. I also see you don't know how to greet your elders," Smith replied, his hand over his waist.

"Hello, Principal Smith, so good to see you," Minion said, breaking the tension.

"Good to see you too, _Minionoviche_ ," Smith said, emphasized, the fish getting embarrassed, "how's your family in _Vienerschnitzel_."

"Good… Principal Smith," Minion said, again embarrassed.

"Anyways, how are the students? Are they doing alright since the last time I saw them?" Megamind said, hoping they are in good spirits.

"They're recovering, but the day still plays in their mind," Smith said, turning around and seeing the sophomore class's recent picture day, "one of the students got severely injured… luckily you came just in time."

"Right…" Megamind said.

"Anyways, let's get down to business. The school needs a better security system than the one we have. And one of our teachers believes you're the… 'man', for the job," Principal Smith said, his face tired of him already.

"Yes, yes," Megamind said. "Where is Miss Kyoto?"

"She's in my office with the plans," he said, taking Megamind to his office. He had a large office with a large work table. He had some little knick knacks here and there. He had a photo of the 'late' Metro Man in his youth.

"She's not here," Megamind pointed out, Smith rolling his eyes.

"You have no patience whatsoever," Smith said. The sounds of heels had taken over Megamind's ears. He could hear them getting louder. It was then that Kyoto had made a turn onto the office. She was in a baby blue pencil skirt with a white sleeveless white blouse. Her hair was in her infamous high ponytail. She had seen the hero turn his head, meeting his green eyes.

"Hello, Sir," she said, to Megamind smiling softly.

Megamind had dragged the 'h' in his greeting but managed to get a hello out.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Kyoto. He obviously hasn't learned anything from his youth," Smith said, but Kyoto wasn't at all bothered by her boss's contempt for the hero.

"How are you?" Kyoto asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. She walked to him, her heels meeting the carpet.

"I'm fine, very fine," Megamind said, his hands trying to find a place to rest on his body.

"I look forward to spending time with you and getting an idea on how to make the school better," She said, being quite close to him.

"I look forward to that… the school thing," he said, stammering with his words.

"Well then, let's get down to business," Kyoto said, her voice inciting.

Megamind saw that this was going to be a rather interesting interaction with this woman.


	39. Megamind Returns to High Shool: Part II

Miss Kyoto was showing Megamind around the school, all of its classes and its labs that made the school popular in the area. She led the way like she herself was the principal. Megamind had his hands behind her back, looking at her talk about the school. She was shorter than him, somewhat shorter than Roxanne without the high ponytail.

"And here we have Metro Man's trophies that were donated to the school by the Scotts," She said, showing him the many trophies Metro Man, known as Metro Dude back then, he had one. He won many first place medals in his wrestling and football, along with accomplishments in his school community such as treasurer and president.

"I see…" Megamind aid, his nose crinkled at his former nemesis' achievements in his youth. "Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes still has some form of power even with my reign of good," he said, crossing his arms.

"Well do you have any trophies of your own?" she said, "I can try and incorporate them into our display cases."

"My trophies aren't in physical form. I don't need a bunch of shiny things to define me," he said, waving his hand at the display case.

"And right you are," she said as she had a manicured hand on his arm. Megamind involuntarily flexed at her touch, not having a feminine touch for a long time. He did this for Roxanne whenever she made contact with him, just to show off, "are you flexing?"

Megamind soon felt his cheeks become purple and hot, his eyes like saucers. "Nnnno?" he lied, trying to look for answers in her face.

"You may be an alien, but your anatomy is similar to that of a male. I know your bicep just bunched up, or do you do that for every pretty lady that comes your way," Miss Kyoto joked.

"What on earth are you saying?" he said as he had his arms at his waist.

"I'm saying you don't need to flex," she said, her hand squeezing just lightly on his arm.

"Well… okay," he said, a little nervous, "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this nervous…."

"Well don't be. I'm not a strict woman you know. My boss is, and that guy is the one you should be worried about the most," Miss Kyoto.

"You're one to talk. You have this great aura about you," Megamind said, Miss Kyoto smiling.

"And your charisma is something I enjoy having around. We need you to bring the school up from this tragedy," she said, her hands on his arms as he had his spiked shoulder pads on.

"Right… let's get to the actual work, shall we?" Megamind said.

"We shall," she said.

 _The Scott Manor_

Elise had reached the manor with no trouble, though she couldn't understand why is it was so far away from the city. She was literally outside of the city grounds. She had walked in front of the manor, ringing the doorbell that was next to an intercom, waiting for an answer. She had only brought her phone and some other things for this job.

" _Scott Manor residence_ ," an older man spoke through the intercom. Elise jumped but made herself present.

"Y-Yes, I'm here," Elise said, realizing that no one could know her. "I mean, I'm Elise Fitzgerald, I had sent an email out to this residence in reference to a job concerning your Lady and Lord Scott."

The intercom had cut out, leaving Elise standing there holding herself. She had looked around to see no form of light but the inside of the manor was around. It was then that the doors had open to see a greying man in a butler suit looking at Elise.

"Hello," she said, nodding her head in respect.

"Come, my Lady would like to see you," he said, leaving the doors open to reveal a foyer. Elise had walked into the foyer, the doors automatically closing. She had walked slowly, seeing everything in the foyer. She soon walked to what seemed like the living room area. Two brown chairs and a white sofa was all that appeared in the living room.

"Sit down, Miss Scott will greet you shortly," the butler said, having walked away to find Lady Scott. Elise sat down on the sofa, legs crossing and uncrossing as she was very nervous. She didn't know how to approach Lady Scott as she was the richest person in the city, and never really got out of her home unless it was an important event.

The sound of shoes had walked from the left side of the manor making their way to the living room. Elise had turned around and stood up.

Sally Scott stood prim and proper in a grey lounge suit. She had grey hair and brown eyes. Elise wanted to say hi, but she was too frozen to say anything.

"Hello there," Lady Scott said with a chippy voice.

"H-H-Hi…" she said, waving to her and smiling.

"Well no need to be nervous, come here," Lady said, her arms open for the young girl. Elise had slightly laughed and hugged her lightly. Lady had hugged her tightly, pulling away with a sigh. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Thank you," she said, her hands staying close to her.

"So, let's sit down and talk about what needs to be done," Lady Scott said and took her to the couch. She had sat down and looked at Elise.

"So, what would you like to ask me?" Elise said, facing her with a well-postured position.

"Well whatever you feel comfortable with responding to," she said as she had smiled. She had soon turned around, "Robert! Come meet our guest."

"Yes, yes, yes I'll come soon, darling," Lord Scott said from the other side of the manor to Lady Scott's dismay.

"So first question, how old are you?" Lady Scott asked.

"I'm fifteen ma'am, but I'm turning 16 in October," she said.

"You're a Libra, how lovely," she said as she had cupped Elise's cheek, "Do you have any experience in taking care of someone older than yourself?"

"Yeah… and not the best of circumstances," she said, referring to her mother.

"Oh?" Lady Scott said, "do tell, dear," she asked.

"I rather not, I don't know if I'm going to get this job," she said, pulling her blouse forward and back to give herself air.

Lady Scott saw the anxiety pour over the sweet girl. "Miles! bring some lemonade.

"Yes, ma'am," the butler from earlier said, bringing a trap of lemonade from a gold pitcher and two glasses with gold rims.

"Thank you, ma'am," Elise said again.

"Are you receiving an education as of right now?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I am attending the Metro City Academy for Gifted Children," Elise said, inciting a gasp from the older woman.

"How wonderful! You know my boy was an excellent student from the old high school not too far from the city. He did so well in his academics, and he was able to maintain his extracurricular activities," Lady Scott bragged. Even though Metro Man was gone, she still kept his memory alive with stories of his youth any chance she got.

"You donated some of his trophies to the academy, right?" Elise said.

"Oh yes. Wayne was such a gifted child indeed, so thoughtful," she said, looking in her cup of lemonade.

"I'm sorry… about your lost. I experienced loss, too." Elise said, looking blankly ahead.

"Who did you lose, child?" the woman asked.

"I lost my father eight years ago to cancer…" she said. "I was sad, but at the same time, I didn't know how to feel. I didn't go to his funeral or his wake… I didn't even go and see the tombstone. I never really got to see him go and say I love him."

"You're lucky…" Lady Scott said. "I saw my own child be blown up in from of millions of people."

They both sat in silence and looked fondly at one another. "Any other questions would you like to ask?"

"Yes. I had another child from your school come here wanting this job, but she had her phone out the entire time and was taking pictures of my estate. Are you one to brag about where you work?" Lady Scott asked.

"Absolutely not. Privacy is very important to me, and I would never disrespect your estate," Elise said.

"Good. I can't tell you how many people come here wanting a job simply because they want popularity," she said, crossing her legs.

"You got me there, there are kids at my school who are just so into themselves," Elise said.

They both laughed and exchanged conversations about life, but also aligning it with Elise's work ethic. It was about a good hour and a half when she had suddenly gotten a call from Bernard. Elise had pulled herself aside and spoke to Bernard, but Bernard was more worried about her getting home safely.

"Everything alright, dear?" Lady Scott asked.

"Yes," she said to Lady Scott, "I'll call you back, I promise," she said to Bernard and hung up. "Sorry, Lady Scott, I might need to go home. But just in case, here are some stuff you outta look at just in case."

She handed her some papers and a letter explaining why she wanted this job. "Thank you, dear," she said. "Would you like for me to have my chauffeur bring you back home?" Lady Scott insisted. "its awfully dark and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Can you, my stepfather is really worried," Elise said, her hands on her back stretching herself a little.

"Miles! Get one of my chauffeurs and have them drive to… I'm so sorry dear, what is your place of residence?" Lady Scott asked.

"314 Mockingbird Lane," Elise said, taking her phone and getting herself fixed. "Thank you so much for hearing me out."

"Oh absolutely," Lady Scott said, leading her out of the foyer, a white limousine and a chauffeur dressed in a grey suit waiting for Elise.

"Thank you, Ma'am, for being so kind," she said, "I haven't felt this open in a while.."

"No no, thank you," Lady Scott said, soon showing her off. Elise had entered the limousine, the chauffeur closing the door and setting up the address for her safe return. The limousine had started, getting out of the same driveway and through the gate.

 _Metro City Academy_

It was the end of the day for Kyoto, that meaning that it was 1:30 for her. She had a mesh jacket to keep herself warm. It didn't exactly match her style, but she wanted to look warm first. Megamind had his cape around his body, humming as the air hit him. "It was very nice meeting you, Miss Kyoto."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you to. I hope we can meet again," Miss Kyoto persisted.

"Most definitely. The school definitely needs more security," he said.

"That, too, but I was hoping we can meet one another outside of the workplace, perhaps get some coffee and a stroll around the park?"

"Oh my," Megamind said, getting flushed, "I would like that, but I'm training my sidekick still," he said, her eyes lighting up at the mention of the new member.

"I'm curious. What made you decide to let another individual into your circle? How did you manage to trust someone so easily?" Miss Kyoto asked, wanting to know.

"Well…" Megamind was practically being put on the spot, "I have to be an understanding leader for the people of Metrosity, I mean Metro City," he said, trying to correct himself.

"It's okay. You can pronounce Metro City however you want to," she said. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"With pleasure, Kyoto," Megamind said.

"Call me, Vera. I'm familiar with you," she said, taking his gloved hand and smiling. Megamind was loose with his hand, but his eyes stared strongly into her dark brown ones.

"I better get going, I have some work to do at my lair," he said, Minion waiting at the car. "See you later. Vera."

"Same to you, Megamind."


	40. Scary Hours

Elise had returned home, getting a word full from Bernard. Elise heard him fully and since apologized, though Bernard cooled down. He was just happy that she was safely home. She walked into her room, removing her shoes and flopping down on her bed, sighing heavily and humming at the feeling of her sheets. Looking at her phone, she saw she got a call from Mika, to which she called back.

She laid on her back, her legs crossed as she waited for him to pick up. It was ringing on the other side, Elise looking at her nails, wondering if she can get them done. The phone soon picked up.

"Hello?" Elise said, hoping to hear his voice.

" _Hey_ ," Mika said, his voice raspy.

"You okay? How's your stomach?" she asked, now laying on her stomach and hugging her pillow.

" _I wish I could say I'm good but I'm not. I'm sick because of this medication, I'm always tired but I can't sleep, and worst of all I haven't been able to eat_ ," he said over the phone.

"How do you look?" she asked him as she had stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, hoping she wasn't the same.

" _I look like a bag of bones_ ," he complained, " _why did I have to play hero?_ "

Elise just wanted to find where he was and give him the tightest hug, of course without hurting him. "Are you alone?"

" _No, my parents are here_ ," he said, sounding like he was trying to adjust himself slightly.

"Oh, okay," she said, laying down on the bed, sounding disappointed.

" _Why you ask? You wanted to come and see me?_ " Mika asked.

"Well, yeah," she said, blushing a little bit, "I understand that you're tired so I won't make you see me," she said.

" _I understand_ ," he said, trying to readjust himself, " _What floor are you on?"_

"I'm on the penthouse level of my building. It uses to belong to Metro Man's girlfriend, Roxanne Ritchie," she said, smirking as she laid on her bed all snug.

" _Wow, penthouse. You have to be living it up_ ," Mika joked.

"I guess you can say that," Elise said, "I'm usually alone in that house, my stepdad has a new job so he comes a little later in the evening."

" _I would drop by but I'm busted up_ ," Mika joked, Elise slightly laughing.

"Yeah… hope you get better," she said, "and Mika?"

" _Yes?_ " Mika answered back.

"I'm sorry about what I said before everything happened…" Elise said, "I hope you can forgive me."

" _Pinkie, I've always forgiven you. You had something going on with your family_ ," Mika said, " _forget about that now_."

"Thanks," Elise said, wiping her nose a little. "I'll see you whenever."

" _Sooner than you think,_ " he said before hanging up leaving Elise on the other line. She had started to put on her pajama clothes and smiled happily. She had laid down and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

 _The Lair_

Megamind couldn't stop.

He just couldn't. Vera Kyoto didn't leave his mind since he left the high school. Minion saw it too. He was like a kid who had a crush. Minion was happy for him in all honesty.

"How are you feeling, Sir?" Minion asked him, as he was placing his cave on a mannequin.

"Like I'm on the ninth cloud," Megamind said, laying on the hood of his car and crossing his legs.

"I think you mean cloud 9," Minion said, smirking.

"Whatever it may be, all I know is I'm up and nothing can bring me down," Megamind said, his grin wide, showing his smile lines perfectly.

"You seem to be happy meeting Miss Kyoto," Minion said, Megamind picking himself up, and skipping.

"Oh Minion she's exuberant, she's graceful, she's out of this world!" Megamind said with passion in his heart, "her intelligence exceeds my own in a way I never thought possible," Megamind cooed.

"Oh Sir, Miss Kyoto is quite the gem, but you've just met her today. Take your time with her," Minion said.

"I know but the heart wants what it wants, and I want that gem," he said, his cheeks warm.

"And I want you to want what you want?" Minion said, twisting his tongue saying that, "but remember. We have a lot of work planned for the school, and flirting will have to wait," Minion said, Megamind frowning.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Bernard was about to go to sleep, already having brushed his teeth and washed up for the night. Vida was in bed already, trying to sleep. He looked at her and had slightly sighed, her bedmate hearing him.

"What? What's the problem?" Vida said, whipping her head and facing the wall, her peripheral view catching Bernard.

"Nothing, I just thought we can talk," Bernard said.

"Talk about what?" Vida said, her arms crossed.

"Why things have been different? Why you're not wanting to hold me the way you use to," Bernard said.

"Things are different because they are, got it?" Vida said, crossing her arms and laying on her side.

"We've dealt with stuff before, why can't we ta talk about it now," he said.

"Because I don't wanna," Vida said, snatching the blanket and trying to go to sleep. Bernard had sighed and had turned his back to her, crossing his arms and trying to fall asleep. Before they could even try and get comfortable, they heard the door to Elise's room open, once again her feet bare and trudging their way on the floorboard.

Both of them got up and had opened the door to see Elise's head hung between her shoulders. She looked like she was being forced to walk.

"What is she doing?" Vida said, her hand on his shoulder.

"She's been sleepwalking like this ever since she came back from the hospital," Bernard informed.

"How come I've never seen this?" Vida said, being skeptical.

"Because you've been avoiding her and drinking," Bernard said, Vida showing a displeased face.

Elise once again made her way to the balcony, her hand slightly smacking on the hand to open it, but there was the rope around it and its there handle. Vida had gone to her with stomping feet, but Bernard grabbed her wrist.

"Vida, don't. It's dangerous to wake up a sleep walker," he warned, Vida not taking his advice.

"She's not sleepwalking. She wants us to coddle her and give her attention," Vida said, snatching herself away from her husband and going to the balcony. She had undone the ropes around the handles of the balcony doors and left it open for Elise.

"What are you doing!" Bernard said, his face fearful of what Vida wanted to do.

"She can't keep this act forever. She's gonna try and prove a point," Vida said, sitting on the coffee table and had watched Elise walk onto the balcony, bumping into the stone patio with no hesitation. Bernard could feel his head race with horrible images in his mind.

Elise had soon tipped over, her feet in the air. Bernard pushed Vida out the way and grabbed her little ankles. He saw her arms still over her head. She had slowly begun to wake. She didn't know what was happening, to which she had looked around. Elise then caught sight of where she was at. She looked down and saw the long building beneath her, the street looking like a thin piece of hair.

She started to scream loud, her face turning red and her legs thrashing

Bernard tried to pull her up, but she was thrashing so much. He had to pull her by her shirt, Elise still in her frenzy state. Bernard had pulled her down, combing her hair and trying to help her relax. She held Bernard tightly, her sobs loud and real.

Vida, however, was not fazed by her tears, nor did she stand around to watch her cry. Bernard looked at her walk off, not believing what was going on. "SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA WALK AWAY FROM YOUR DAUGHTER!"

She slammed the door on the two of them, but Bernard did not focus on her, but just on his daughter.

 _HIs_ daughter.


	41. Something Beneath The Surface

Megamind was in his workshop, working on the parts of the new security system for the high school. His motivation was purely for the school, and not for the delectable Miss Kyoto for who he couldn't stop swooning over for. He had taken a break and relax as he had worked hard on his creation for quite some time.

Minion had walked up to Megamind and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. "Sir, we have a bit of a problem," the fish said with worry in his voice.

"How so?" Megamind said, stretching and cracking his neck, "is it the city?"

"No, but its kinda close to home for you," Minion said.

"Is the Warden okay?" he asked.

"Yes, he is! But that's not what I'm talking about," Minion corrected.

"Then what's the problem? Is it Mika?" he said.

"It's Miss Fitzgerald," the fish said, Megamind's eyes raised, "Bernard had called me frantically, apparently he's been trying to get a hold of us for quite some time."

"Well what's the matter?" he asked him, "is his wife missing?"

"Its Mika's friend, Elise," Minion said. Megamind had looked at the scissor lift and hoped her wasn't around.

"Okay, what's happening?" Megamind asked.

"Bernard left voice messages saying that Elise has been acting weird since her return from the hospital. She's been sleeping walking every night," Minion had said, "she's been murmuring things under her breath."

"What type of things?" Megamind pushed, her hands on his shoulders "does it have to do with the Doom Syndicate?"

"I don't know, he couldn't understand it but we need to get there now," Minion said.

"I'll get the car ready," Megamind said, Minion getting other things and heading to the car. They sped out of the lair, leaving the brain bots to take care of the liar while they were gone.

Mika had came out, hearing everything that Megamind said. Was Elise in trouble. His worrisome face showed, his fists clench. He wasn't going to allow her to go through this alone. He had headed to the room up in the fake observatory and placed on some clothes, hoping to get to Elise.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Bernard was in shambles.

He had his shirt inside out, the tag in the front, and his five o'clock shadow. Bernard's hair was messier than usual. He had drank a cup of coffee as he waited for Megamind to come. The doorbell began to rang frantic, to which Bernard sped walked to the door and opened it just a crack as a chain held it slightly closed.

It was Megamind and Minion, Megamind's nose against the threshold of the door. "We came as soon as we heard," he said, his voice nasal do to his nose compressed against the threshold.

"Is your definition of soon seven days later?" Bernard said, closing the door on Megamind and unlocking the door and opened it wide for Megamind to enter.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, "how is Elise?"

"She's sleep walking," he said as he looked at them, "and every time she does, she is always going to the balcony."

"Well sleep walking occurs when one is stressed or has a bit of a bad sleeping schedule," Megamind said, "has she been sick?"

"No, not at all," Bernard said, "though she was a little stressed about everything with her mom and the school."

"What happened her and her mother?" Minion asked.

"Well long story short, Vida was pregnant and Elise was angry and it turns out that Vida wasn't pregnant," he said, "a lot has happened and I don't wanna explain that to you."

"Where is she?" Megamind asked.

"In her room sleeping," Bernard said, "it happens during the nighttime, so don't bother staying all day for it to happen.

"Well we weren't, but maybe in the future, we can," he said Bernard rubbing his face.

"Just come on, I need your help," Bernard said.

"Not to bring up the past, but you were rather irate the last time we met in this very apartment," Megamind said, crossing his arms.

"Sir! Now is **not** the time to argue about stuff in the past, Minion said.

"I know, but I'm just curious," Megamind said.

"I'm not forgiving about anything, I still don't like you. And that shouldn't matter to you because as the defender you are suppose to help everyone including people like me who don't like you," Bernard said.

Megamind had looked away.

"I'll help, but _only_ because a child is in the mist of hurting their self," Megamind confirmed, Minion sighing in relief. Megamind and Minion entered the room, seeing Elise sleeping under the sheets.

"See, I told you she was asleep, now let's go," Bernard said, pulling Megamind's cape. Megamind had waved off the man and approached the sleeping teen. He hovered over her.

"So she sleepwalks during the night time, yes?" Megamind asked to confirm Bernard's previous claim.

"Yes, I literally just said that now get over here," Bernard said.

"Minion, the ankle bracelet," Megamind said, his hand up. Minion had tossed it, having grabbed it and undoing the clip.

"What are you doing?" Bernard said, pushing through Minion and approaching Megamind.

"Elise's sleep walking is during the night, and you also said she's always heading towards the balcony," Megamind said, carefully sneaking the ankle bracelet around her little ankle. It was petite and light the bracelet, "this ankle bracelet will track her movements across the apartment, and hopefully across the city.

"What do you mean 'through the city'? What are you planning to do with her?" Bernard said.

"If Elise is always heading to the balcony, then maybe she is heading somewhere off the balcony? Some else that's calling for her."

The doorbell rung, everyone's attention focused on the door. "Sir, should I get it?" Minion said.

"NO I'LL GET IT!" Bernard said running out of the room and to the door. Bernard fixed himself and had looked through the peephole.

It was Mika.

Bernard had groaned; another person to worry about.

he opened the door and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Hello," Mika said, "I just wanted to see how Elise was doing. She wanted to see how I was doing but I didn't want her to walk the extra mile to see me, so here I am."

"My daughter is fine," Bernard said, seeing his attire, "and why do you look like some kid from the nineties?"

Mika had a baby blue crewneck sweater with black tapered pants and dress shoes. Mika's hair had lengthened, so he had it combed to the side.

"Just felt it and wore it," Mika said, "may I come in? I have some stuff for her."

Bernard had rubbed his face. "Fine! Just get in here," he said in grimace, letting the boy in. Mika walked in, a waft of cologne filling the man's nostrils, "And word of advice, cool down on the cologne. A little goes a _long_ way."

"Well I didn't want to smell like a typical boy," Mika said, opening the bag of items he got for Elise. He purchased some liquid medicines, some preferred chocolates, and some other products.

"You must really like my daughter," Bernard asides he had looked at the items, making sure they weren't tampered with.

"Yeah, and I made sure they were in their seals," he said as he had looked around the apartment. Elise wasn't lying when she said she lived in a penthouse. Mika never grew in such establishments. The families he lived in were either trailer homes or small house with lots of kids.

"So you came here, dropped some stuff, so goodbye," Bernard said, opening the door for him to leave.

It wasn't even a few seconds later that Megamind had come out with Minion, soon seeing Mika and Bernard.

Mika had looked at Megamind, and smiled, "is this the defender of the city?!" Mika said excitedly, his ace lightning up.

"Yeah yeah," Bernard said.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Mika said as he had approached him. He winked at him.

Megamind had realized and spoke, "and who might you be, young man?" Megamind asked.

"I'm Mika Michailov," he said, shaking his hand and convincing Bernard. He focused on Megamind's fish, "you must be Megamind's partner in heroic justice."

"That I am," Minion said.

"I'm am so honored to be in your presence," Mika said, Bernard literally gagging at his brown-nosing behavior.

"Aren't you a respectable boy," Megamind said.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN ASS KISSING," Bernard said.

"What. We're just exchanging conversation," Megamind said.

"Its so cheesy though," Bernard argued, "don't try to be all that with me when it comes to Elise. Her mother is who you need to worry about."

Elise had soon stepped out of her room. She had her hair in a high bun, and her clothes slightly disheveled and her face tired. "Can you not yell? I'm trying to sleep."

"Pinkie?" Mika said, looking at her in her pajamas. She looked cute.

"M-Mika," she said in shock, fixing the uncooperative pajama strap, "what brings you here."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…" Mika said, looking at her ankle, "what's that?"

She looked down and saw the ankle bracelet, "what is this?!"

"Sweetheart, please listen," Bernard said, taking her to the island table on the stool, "you need to help us out here… you've become a danger to yourself."

"Is that why I almost fell off the balcony?" she asked, he hands to her chest to cover herself. Megamind's eyes widened as he was concerned. Maybe this was just as serious as Bernard had subscribed it.

"Yes… I just need you wear this just for this week… okay?" Bernard said, cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead, "now go back to sleep."

She nodded and headed to her room, but not before kissing Mika's cheek goodbye.

Megamind's lips curled into a little smile. Mika was obviously serious about her, and he couldn't help but feel proud of Mika.

"Well then. I think we should all go," Megamind said, looking at the boy and Bernard.

"Yeah… thanks," Bernard said. Mika had said goodbye to Megamind, heading out, but really he waited for Mika out in the hallway by the elevator.

"Well I hope Elise gets better, but I hope we find some out what's going on with her," her said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Bernard had looked at his hand and pulled away.

"Goodbye," Bernard said as he had turned himself away and had crossed his arms. Megamind left, his face worried as he stepped out. He headed to the elevator and saw Mika.

"How did you know we were going to be here," Megamind said to him in a hushed voice.

"I overheard you and Minion talk. What's going on with Elise? Is she safe?" Mika said.

"Apparently Elise has been sleepwalking, and it's becoming a dangerous nightly thing for her," Megamind said.

"And the bracelet?" Mika asked.

"That'll monitor her every move when she is asleep at night," Megamind said.

"I wish I was part of the process…" Mika murmured.

"I know, but you're still healing. In fact you should be in bed resting," Megamind.

"Fine. But still, I wanna be around you guys and see how you do your thing. I wanna go out on patrol and take on whatever bad guys you face. It's that what a sidekick does." Mika said.

"And I want that too. Right now you're healing and you need your strength here," Megamind said, his hand on his head, "beside, kicking butt isn't just part of the being a sidekick. Its about learning to take orders and being patient for the right time. Take Minion for example. He's been listening to me since I was 8 days old!"

"That's right!" Minion said, though he was a little confused at what Megamind meant.

"Fine… but I'm gonna get strong, and you'll see what I'm about," Mika said. "I'm gonna get pumped."

"You'll get pump in your brain before you ever get pump in your muscles," he said, "now come on, let's go home."


	42. Lives At Stake

Megamind returned to the high school in hopes of fitting the new security system. He was once again spruced up for Miss Kyoto, who sported a pastel orange pencil skirt and a white satin sleeveless blouse with a bow at the neck. She looked like an orange creme popsicle, but luckily for Megamind, he liked sweets.

Megamind had a few brainbots accompany him as he had dehydrated the equipment for easy transport. He had Minion stay as he wanted him to watch Mika.

"So when will we be revealing the new security system, Mr. Mind," Miss Kyoto said, her arms behind her and walking beside Megamind.

"Today. I have pinpointed the blindspots for most of the schools. There's a lot of places here that aren't being monitored," Megamind said.

"Oh, my. It'll be harder for anyone to break into the school," Miss Kyoto said, "and who will be mandating the controls for the school? Someone has to activate it."

"I haven't decided yet, but I know one of the staff members should," Megamind said as he had taken a bottle of water and called one of his brainbots. He had taken the glowing cube and placed a drop of water on it. It hydrated and reveal a round disk.

"What on earth is that?" Miss Kyoto said.

"I created a mechanical concept on augmented reality, its purpose detecting any foreign bodies that are not registered to the school. They'll go through a body scan that'll detect any form or weaponry not allowed in school."

"Interesting," Miss Kyoto said in awe.

Megamind had went to one of the blind spots of the school, which was one of the school stairs. He had placed the disk on the wall and had activated it, a blue field surrounding them for a second before disappearing. Megamind had called another brainbot and had placed water on the cube given, revealing a thing tablet. "This will reveal all of the locations that are being used," he said, showing her all of the locations that are prone to infiltration. One of the was outlined red, showing two infrared bodies, that being Megamind and Miss Kyoto.

"My my," Miss Kyoto said, her finger curled into her cheek, "you've been a busy blue boy haven't you."

"So busy," Megamind said, his face dazed at hers. Miss Kyoto's cheeks bones were high as she smiled at him, her eyes looking into his. They had a moment of silence, the only sound was the rapid sounds of their hearts beating.

"So… you finished what was asked of you, you did your duty to the school," Miss Kyoto said, her face near his.

"That I did," Megamind said, his cheeks purple and his eyes slightly wide.

"How would you like for me to reward you?" Miss Kyoto said.

"Excuse me?!" Megamind said his expression showing shock and disbelief.

"How would you like to be reward?! I can write you a check for your work," Miss Kyoto offered.

"Oh. OOOOOH," Megamind said as he had laughed with guffaw, "that's what you meant. I would, but money is not my reward. The knowledge of knowing that these children will be safe is a better reward than any riches in the world."

"Would that be in cash or in check," Miss Kyoto said.

"Check please," Megamind said, blushing. They both laughed a little, knowing what this was, whatever it was, was going to be something sweet.

They headed to the principal's office, Miss Kyoto taking out a checkbook. Megamind sat in the chair, looking at the color of it. He didn't like, but it wasn't his chair to criticize. He had saw the vice-principal write the check for a thousand dollars, to which megamind looked at the check. He had blushed and rubbed his neck.

"See you soon, hero," she said with a smile as she had walked out. Megamind looked at the check and had blushed. He didn't really need the money, but it would be good to hold on to it.

 _The Lair_

Minion had paused the tv, for it showed breaking news, a worried expression across his face as he was wanting Megamind to come back. Mika had headed downstairs, seeing Minion with the remote.

"I think the tv should be playing for the best experience," Mika joked a little.

"Sorry, I just saw something that Sir should be very concern about," Minion said.

"Oh, okay," Mika said, looking at Megamind's work station to find a mannequin of the male physical which was drawn on with black marker. There was some materials on his workbench, a mix of blue and black and a pair of boots that seemed unfinished as the stitching was frayed at the base. "What's that?"

Minion caught sight of the boy's wandering eye and had closed the large curtain that surrounds Megamind's work station, "no peeking," Minion said, much to Mika's annoyance.

Megamind had came back through the secret entrance of the lair in his invisible car, parking in the warehouse and stepping out with a huge grin on his face.

"Minion… I had the best time today," the alien said with a grin so sure and so sweet.

"That's nice Sir but I need for you to look at this," Minion said, showing him the multiple monitors with a news reporter on the front. Megamind didn't see nothing of it.

Until Minion pressed play.

 _On more news on safety, make sure to close your windows and doors before you go to sleep. Teenagers around the city are experiencing extreme cases of sleepwalking, only this time, they're being left in critical condition. Reports of parents are saying that their kids are walking at night into windows, balconies, doors and anything that leads into the streets of Metro City. One teenage girl identified as Charlize Billings, heir to multi-millionaire Atticus Billings of Silver Fox Studios, was found in on Main Street, where she was almost hit by a sedan. Granted she suffered little injuries, some others weren't as lucky. A teenage boy, just starting his sophomore year, had_ _fallen out of a four story building, suffering a broken leg and arm. The parents of the boy wish to not have his name revealed. Doctors say that his recovery will be difficult, as a fragment of bone had punctured one of the main arteries in his leg. We'll have more information for you tonight, stay tuned on Channel 8 News._

Megamind looked as though he was a shade lighter now. The overwhelming fear of lives in jeopardy were all too much. Mika had a furrowed eyebrow, his eyes looking at an imaginary map for what this all meant.

"Sir… this isn't some isolated incident with Elise. It's with other kids," Minion said.

"Great, now I have to find a cure for sleepwalking children _and_ fight off the Doom Syndicate," Megamind said. While Minion and Megamind had discussed what was needed to be done, Mika had went on the school's site and looked at the student directory and found Charlize. She had platinum blonde hair an a perky nose that sounded then alarm for 'snooty' and 'rich'. She had looked like she had metallic eyeshadow with black eyeliner. She had a very thin body, long legs and a short torso. She had a oval shaped face with big blue eyes, but nothing like Elise's.

"This Charlize girl goes to the same school as me and Elise," Mika said, his hand at his chin, rubbing it a little.

"And what about the other one, they said a boy," Megamind argue, getting up and looking at the girl in the school directory page.

"Well, if we find out who this kid is and if he goes to the school, then it'll prove my theory," Mika said.

"And what might that be?" Minion said.

"If I'm correct, this sleepwalking incident is another attack by the Doom Syndicate, most likely for a different agenda," Mika said, closing the page and turning around to face Megamind.

Megamind had rubbed his goatee, "that's a rather bold theory, but even if it were true, what is making them sleepwalk in such an extreme manner," Megamind argued once more.

"I don't know. You put that bracelet thing on Elise to see if she was sleepwalking, study that. I'll try and find out who the kid is," Mika said, heading to his room and getting dressed.

Minion had a smile on his face, Megamind noticing and spoke on it, "what's with all the smiles?"

"He's becoming a little genius just like you, Sir," Minion said, his hand on his metal chest as if a heart was throbbing within him.

"I suppose. He gets that from me, obviously," Megamind said, the fish giggling a little bit. Megamind had gotten a call, the lair's land base phone ringing. Megamind had picked it up, "Ollo," Megamind said.

" _Megamind? It's me_ ," a familiar voice said. Megamind's eyebrows furrowed trying figure something.

"Who is this?" Megamind said, his face trying to connect the dots.

" _Its Roxanne_ ," Roxanne said. She was in her duplex apartment, James in the bathroom showering. She was in a dress and had a pair of earrings, " _I just wanted to see how you were doing. I would have come up to the lair but… I wouldn't know what I would say._ "

Megamind was frozen. He wouldn't believe she called. He didn't know what to say or even do. He felt as though his heart would come out of his mouth.

" _Megamind? I can hear you. I know that we didn't end things off well but please talk to me_ ," Roxanne begged.

Megamind had looked at the phone, and had hesitantly hung up on Roxanne. It was the hardest thing he had to do. He had sat down and had looked blankly at the monitor, a black mirror the only thing there.

"Who was that?" Minion asked.

"Roxanne… she called… and I hung up on her," he said.

"How do you feel?" Minion asked.

"I don't know, but it's not a pleasant feeling," Megamind said, his eyes closed.

"I know its hard, but you'll get better," Minion said.


	43. Megamind Meets Lady Doppler

School had started again, and Mika couldn't be more nervous.

Mika had cut his hair again, this time it was layered and messy. He had his uniform on, and had gotten himself a new pair of oxfords. He had been dropped off by Minion in secret as always, though he wished he can just try to get dropped off right in front. He walked into the school, the hallway empty. It smelled of cleaning products, to which he had inhaled it a little. He had walked down the hall slowly, the only sound audible was his shoes. He had reached his homeroom, not a soul at their seats, Mika had sat down and combed his hair a little, sighing as he waited. Mika looked at his nails, seeing as they were getting long.

Elise had soon walked into his classroom. She had pearl earrings and had recently cut her hair into her pixie cut she had once before, only this time she had slightly long fringes over her forehead. She had looked around the room and saw Mika, her face showing delight.

"Hey," Mika said, Elise walking up to him and sitting next to him, "how are you?"

"I've been better," Elise stated, her arms wrapped around one another, " it's weird being in school after everything," she said.

"Yeah, I wonder how everyone is doing?" Mika said, his eyes focused on the book, "so you changed rooms, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" she said, remembering why she wanted a different room.

"At least you're here with me," Mika said, taking her hand and rubbing it. He saw her fingers and saw that they were somewhat worn out, "what have you been doing since the school?"

"I've been looking for jobs and I found one. I haven't gotten a reply back, but I hope by today I get a response," she said as she smiled. She stood up and pulled her chair near his, resting her cheek on his shoulder, "Have you found a job?"

"No. I haven't gotten around it since I had so many extra curricular activities," he confessed, "though I do want a job where I can rack up a lot of money."

"You and me both," she said as she rested her eyes and sighed. They sat silently and had played with each others fingers, memorizing each fold of their skins from the palm of their hands to the back of their knuckles. Her hands were smaller than his, but not exactly. His fingers were long and his hand was strong, but they were gentle.

"So… since its just us in the class, what should we do?" he asked innocently, though Elise's cheeks brightened with a rose tint, her eyes avoiding his in embarrassment. She had her hands on her knees, her fingers curled within her palm.

"I don't know…" she said, but she _did_ know. She had cleared her throat and had clasped her hands together.

Mika had looked at her cheeks and how her eyes were focused on something imaginary. He had only a slight idea of what she wanted. Before he can act on what he wanted, a flood of students came pouring in, Elise reeling back and sitting posed and proper in the chair.

A different teacher came into homeroom and had stood there. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Marbury, and I'll be your temporary substitute teacher for today."

Mika had leaned forward in his desk as he had waited for the day to start, Elise just relaxing a little. It was then that Charlize Billings and Monet Goldberg walked in with mink scarves and designer sunglasses. They walked in unison to whatever seats were suitable for them, tat being Elise's chair.

"You, geek, step out of that chair and move somewhere else," Charlize said, waving her off and looking at her up and down.

"No. I got here first," Elise said, sitting there.

"I don't need the explanation, geek, now get your broke behind out of the chair," Charlize demanded, snapping her fingers at her.

"Hey! She said she got here first," Mika said, looking at her.

"Oh ho ho ho, you actually got enough money to buy yourself a skinny little bodyguard," Charlize teased, Monet giggling to herself.

"I'm no one's bodyguard, first if all. Second, don't speak to my friend that way," Mika said, standing up. Charlize was actually shorter than him, her forehead meeting his nose.

"Friend or girlfriend?" Charlize asked, laughing pompously.

"Doesn't concern you," he said as he looked at her scarf, seeing the price tag in plain sight, "and for someone who walked around acting rich you're wearing a $20 scarf," he pointed out, the classroom gasping out loud. Charlize's face turned from victory to failure. She looked at the price tag and saw that is was indeed $20. She was so embarrassed to the point where she had sat down at the far corner of the room and placed her head down, Monet following.

Mika had smirked and had crossed his arms, Elise's mind gobsmacked as Mika stood up for her.

 _Metro City Plaza_

Megamind was in his Spiderbot patrolling the city heroically in hopes of finding any children straying about during the day. He felt a severe chill surround him as he had gotten near the city hall, where the reflecting pool laid untouched. Megamind had parked his spider contraption and had dismounted it, stretching his limbs as he was a little stiff. He had his cape and his wide webbed collar hat gave him his appearance.

He had looked into the distance and saw a figure from the other end of the reflecting pool. Megamind had squinted his eyes to make out the figure but couldn't. He had sighed and mounted his Spiderbot again, only to be taken aback by a gust of wind so strong it had knocked Megamind and his Spiderbot into the city hall.

A feminine cackle had spurted out, a figure floating down to meet the ground. She had chortled and looked at the hero.

"Aren't you a clumsy little fool," she said, her hands placed on her hips. Megamind had looked at the voluptuous figure.

"Y-You're," Megamind couldn't believe his eyes.

"It is I, Lady Doppler! The supreme controller of the weather," she said, her fingers curled.

Megamind had gotten up, holding his side and slightly limping, "I see you've changed your outfit," Megamind said.

Lady Doppler had a on an ombre of colors. Her suit had blue and white legs, her boots white and freezing the ground around her. her leotard part had a custom pinstriped design or orange and yellow to symbolize the sun. Her gloves were blue, the tips showing as though she had nails underneath them. Her pop collar was similar to that of Megamind's but were a bright and orange color like that of the rays of the sun. Her hair however was white like the clouds, and long, but it had a mind of its own. Her eyes were covered by some white film, her eyes appearing soulless. "You like? I though of getting rid of that old green thing," she said as she had her hands play with the nearly plunging neckline of her suit, "but enough flirty banter, where's the sidekick?"

"Don't worry about him, this is between me and your leader of the Doom Syndicate. Where is Del?" Megamind demanded.

"Ha," the woman scoffed, "unlike you, _I_ don't blab out the whereabouts of our hideaway. That's for **us** to know and for **you** to never find out," Lady Doppler teased.

"Don't get confident now," Megamind urged, "your counterpart has been quite busy with infecting a high school with fear gas, and it'll be a matter of time before I find him and your partners in crime."

"Oh please, you'll never find us. I happen to choose the location, and believe me its something you've never would think of," Lady Doppler said, stretching as she was ready for an attack.

"As decorative as you may be, you'll have more fun decorating your prison cell once I cart your behind to jail," Megamind said, pulling his gun. Lady Doppler had zapped a blue aura around his gun and had broken it, the metal rusting and debilitating. He had swallowed hard and had laughed, but not before darting to the Spiderbot. Lady Doppler had zapped a row of ice, making Megamind slip.

"Running away from a villain? That's so anti-heroic," Lady Doppler jeered, her back bending forward and her eyes meeting his, "then again it's not the first time you've run away from powerful beings."

Megamind had tried to grab at her, but she had flown backward, Megamind having to chase after her. Spiderbot had recharged and had taken out its laser gun, shooting it at Lady Doppler to which she stumbled and had landed in the reflecting pool. Megamind had grinned, " _Water_ you doing in there? Got your hair wet?" Megamind teased.

The villainess had sneered, and had built ice around her fist, chucking the balls of ice at Megamind, to which the defender had dogged the two. Lady Doppler had soon started to catapult balls of ice at Megamind, the defender running. A path of destruction had followed, buildings being caved in by large balls of ice. Megamind had landed within the seat of his Spiderbot and had started to shoot at Lady Doppler, the weather-wielding fiend jumping and doing summersaults away from the laser's blast.

With precision, Lady Doppler had shot a beam and ice against the barrel of the laser gun, shattering it and having Megamind fall into the reflecting pool. Like god she walked on the water, and had her hand reach into the water to grab the hero at his throat. She had her other hand turn red, fire catching onto.

Was Megamind going to meet his maker? He had begged for mercy in his mind for something good to happen to him. He had soon seen her fist reel back.

"What did I say about handling things on your own?" an elderly voice had spoken. Megamind was soon dropped into the water, his clothes slightly stretched.

"I was doing my job," she said, turning around and seeing Hot Flash, the villainess' hair flickering pink.

"Your job was to locate Megamind and his sidekick, not try to kill him. If you kill him we cease all knowings of the sidekick," Flash urged.

"I haven't seen you rampaging around with the Doom Syndicate," Megamind said, standing up, "what's the matter, arthritis got your knees?"

"Shut up you damned fool," Hot Flash said, her hair turning into a tower as she raged, Lady Doppler dousing her with water.

"Enough, let's just get out of here," Lady Doppler said, flying off, Flash growling and following the younger woman. Megamind had swam to the ledge of the reflecting pool, his body hurt, but not as hurt as his ego.


	44. New People

It wasn't long until the news gotten footage of the attack by Lady Doppler on Megamind, and it definitely didn't make Megamind look good either. He looked like he was running away from the weather-wielding woman, though he could have sworn that it was edited to look like that.

Megamind had a hot water bottle on his arm, his face having a little bandage on it with cat designs on it. Megamind watched over and over again who he ran away from the woman. It aggravated him not because of how he ran, but from who he ran from. The first villain he came across in months and they were able to show him up.

"Sir, please stop looking at that. Its been a week and you're still kicking yourself over it," Minion said, taking the remote from him.

"But look, Minion, I'm an utter failure," Megamind said, rubbing his head, but winced.

"Sir, it was your first time dealing with a powerful being… that you didn't create," Minion reminded Megamind, " you're feeling challenged, and that's all there is."

"Yeah but still. I'm the hero of Metrosity, and I need to be the hero they need," he said as he stood up, his chair rolling away.

"Sir, the people of the city rely on you. They know you'll right by them," Minion said, a metal hand on his shoulder.

"Right…" Megamind said as he had looked at the floor.

Mika had returned from school, his hair drenched and his face red. Megamind and, Minion looked at the boy, "Mika, are you alright?" Minion said.

"Nope, I got doused in hot dog water by the jocks," Mika said, smelling his clothes. Luckily the material was hydrophobic, so the smell wasn't that pungent, but it definitely needed a washing.

"Those ruffians!" Megamind said, getting up and looking at Mika's hair, it was doused and completely reeking of hot dog water, and possibly other stuff.

"I always dealt with bullies, but this is ridiculous," Mika said as he had removed his clothes, leaving him in a pair of boxer shorts and an under shirt.

"Go and take a shower," Megamind said, the hot dog drenched boy going to the shower. Megamind rubbed his forehead and had rubbed his face.

"Mika is getting bullied now, what do we do?" Minion asked, looking at Megamind.

"What wasn't done for me," Megamind said, "but I need to go to the school and just act like I'm just visiting," he added.

"Ms. Kyoto said something about a science program that needed someone to teach the students, perhaps you can take on that job as a way of keeping an eye on Mika," Minion offered.

"Brilliant!" Megamind said, "Brainbots! Get me a suit!"

 _Megamind Museum_

Bernard was in his office, which was on top floor of the museum. Along with the extra pay, he had a rather nice office. It was large like his living room but had paperwork instead of familiar things. He was in a dark blue turtle neck with a black blazer and white khakis rather than his brown ones. His eyes were furrowed as he was analyzing the new report on Megamind's run-in with Lady Doppler. Bernard had zoomed in as far as his computer can allow, and had looked at her.

"Give me something," he whispered as he was trying to find something more. He had gone on his search engine and had typed in Lady Doppler. His search was vague, but he had stumbled upon an article. The title had screamed information.

 _Notorious party crashers the Doom Syndicate turn from unpleasant guest to felonious convicts when entering a bank and gassing out accountants and customers. None survive. A new and young eager-to-kill member also comes to play as a storm in the human flesh dawning a green steampunk suit._

Bernard had then typed in Lady Doppler and the color green, to which Lady Doppler had sported her green leotard. Bernard had rubbed his eyes and had growled as he was frustrated like hell. He had soon heard a knock on his door and had called them in.

It was one of the coworkers, who was a roundish type fellow with residing hair, "Hey Bernie, how's that assignment going for you?"

"Terrible, there is so much going on I can't focus. My wife is _always_ working, I don't get to spend time with her anymore. My daughter is nervous about school because of everything," Bernard vented, but his coworker didn't want to hear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he cut off, "anyways some chick got hired today and she wants the runaround of this place."

"Sure, bring her in," Bernard said.

"Alright. Hey, Rocky, come in here," he said as he called her in.

A woman came in sporting a large afro, her eyes a dark brown with small specks of green near her pupils. She wore thick and green oval glasses that flared at the outer edges of the frame. She wore a brown blazer with a black blouse and a dark orange pencil skirt. Her skin was the darkest ebony black, her nails the only thing bright and full of color.

Bernard had raised an eyebrow at the woman and had walked up to her, she was no less than short, her head underneath his if one were to remove her afro. She looked up at him, "Your name is Rocky?"

"Its short for Rochelle," she said, extending her hand out to him in hopes of a handshake, "I'm Rochelle Thompson, I'll be working with your team in hopes of getting information about the Doom Syndicate."

"Right," Bernard said, taking her hand and shaking it lightly, "Come with me, I'll show you around."

"Thank you, Mr. Fitzgerald," Rochelle said.

"Don't call me that, makes me feel old," he said, "Just call me Bernie."

"Alright, Bernie," she said as she followed him.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Elise was in her room studying when she heard the front door come open. She knew her mom's schedule was usually hectic, so she didn't mind it. She heard two pairs of feet pass her door, to which she had looked at the shadow. She shrugged and continued her homework.

 _We're all alone…_

Elise had stood up and taken a cup from her dresser and placed it on the wall, her ear pressed against the bottom of the cup and onto the wall. Elise was trying hard to make sense of what was being said. She had blushed as things were being said that she shouldn't hear. Did her mom know that she was here?

She had held onto her shirt as she was uncomfortable and unable to comprehend what was happening and why. She knew what was going on, but her child mind was gagging at the idea of it being her mom. She had taken the cup away and hid under the sheets, trying to ignore the slight bangs of her bedroom wall.

She had taken her phone and started to play music, the sounds faded but the banging against her wall vibrating against her back.


	45. The Reveal

Mika had returned to school, at least not without back up. Megamind had come along with him as an instructor for one of the classes offered for this semester, much to Mika's relief. Mika had only two classes today on account of him finishing an assignment, so he didn't need to go to his next class. He had entered the class and had gotten a few looks from his peers, but it didn't bother him.

Elise sat next to him, a worried look on her face as she still recalled the previous nights of her mother and a stranger 'knocking boots'. She couldn't sleep to be quite honest, and she didn't know what to do. She broke out of her trance when Mika sat down next to him.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked as he looked at her, "you look pale."

"I… I don't, it just the weather and all," she said as she looked at ahead. A hand a touched hers in hopes of being noticed, to which it worked.

"Something's bothering you," Mika said, "tell me."

Elise had looked at him and spoke, "well, I don't know if I should tell you but, my mom came to home yesterday, and with a man that wasn't my stepdad…" she said, unsure if what she was saying made sense to her, "I think my mom is stepping out on my stepdad…."

"That's a lot to take in," Mika said, "have you confronted her?"

"How can I? She's been acting weird lately…" she said, "its like she's not even my mom anymore…"

"Well, maybe you should sit her down and try to talk to her. Maybe she's just really overwhelmed with work and she's acting out," he said.

"But that doesn't explain why she had another man in the house… she didn't even know I was here," she said, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm sure there has to be an explanation for this," Mika said as he had squeezed her hand.

"I just feel bad for my stepdad, he loves her so much," Elise had added.

"And she loves him too, at least she has to. Why else would she marry him? I think you should tell her," he said as he held her hand still.

"Okay… but still," she said. Miss Kyoto had walked in and had smiled as she saw some new faces in her classroom.

"Good morning class," Miss Kyoto said, a dragged hello from her students, "today I have a special guest that will be working with us for this semester in the physical science department, you may know him as our fender of Metro City, please welcome Megamind."

Megamind had soon came in with a pair of navy blue pants and a leather work shirt with his tall popped collar. Mika had covered his face and had groaned as saw Megamind in his outfit. He knew he'd be coming to the school, but not in other clothes besides his cape.

"Ollo!" Megamind said, waving his hands to the students, the students face all cheered up and happy that their hero has come.

Elise had smiled a little as she saw Megamind. It came to her that she too gave Megamind a little bit of a hard time, especially during the beginning. She had combed her short hair and looked at Mika, who was still in an embarrassed state. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired," he said, "anyways did you get word from that job?" he directed, Elise pulling out a beige tinted letter that had a handwritten address to the Scott Manor.

"I got a letter, but I'm scared to open it," she said as she had held it to her chest, " I wanna open it but not here," she asked as she looked at him.

"There is a lounge room upstairs for the students, so maybe we can go during our class break," he said as he smiled and looked at the letter. Elise had put the letter back in the backpack and had looked forward to seeing Megamind still standing, his gaze at her homeroom teacher.

The afternoon had continued on, to which Elise and Mika both scurried off to the lounge area, where it looked like a fancy hotel lobby. Mika had sat down on one of the couches that one could sink in and feel like they were hugged by a hurried monster, Elise did the same, her little legs off the ground. She grabbed her letter and got scared for a moment to open it. Mika had rolled next to her, his body against hers. She blushed, "I'm here for moral support," he said nasally as his nose was breast against her shoulder, the girl laughing.

Elise had opened the letter, a waft of iridescent flakes flying out of the envelope. Elise had read it, her face turning from anticipation to excitement and relief. She screamed with excitement and lept over Mika, who grunted but hugged her back. "I got the job!" she said with such happiness in her voice. Mika had rubbed her back, smiling as he was happy for her.

"I'm so happy! Now it's my turn to get a job," he joked, Elise smiling as she looked into his eyes. She had leaned forward a little and kissed the tip of his nose, the boy freezing up and turning red at the touch of her lips. She had nuzzled herself against his neck and shook a little, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm just excited is all," she said as she looked over his shoulder, seeing the fine and thin hairs on the nape of his neck that trailed to his hairline. He had rubbed her sides, his fingertips tracing over the seam of her shirt. She had pulled away and had scratched her neck. "We should probably look around the school and see what's new since we still have a good hour of free time," Elise said, smiling at him. She got up and looked at him. Mika got up, looking down at her and smiled.

"Sure."

 _Megamind Museum_

Rochelle was at the printer photocopying some paperwork. She was in a pair of green khakis and an orange tank top. He hair was pulled back into an afro bun, a colorful headwrap to give brightness. It was a day where she can dress down and not have to keep on an appearance. She had to show a group of kids around the museum today, which was something she enjoyed the most.

She had entered the lounge room where she had went into her purse and grabbed a few dollars and some change for a snack. She had soon lost one of her pens under the vending machine, to which she cursed under her breath. She had gotten on her knees and saw that it was against the wall. She had gotten up and sighed. She had looked around to see if there were any cameras around and if the lounge door was fully closed. She had soon begun to stretch and squatted. With little to no effort, Rochelle had successfully lifted the seven hundred pounded vending machine off of its four feet and into the palm of her hand.

She had gotten her pen and tossed it into her purse, placing the vending machine back in its rightful place. She had turned around and had gasped.

Bernard had witnessed the entire event unfold, his jaw open wide and his eyes coming out of his skull. He couldn't believe what he saw, his face just bewildered.

Rochelle had looked at him, "Surprise, I'm a mutant," she said as she had jazz hands.


	46. Suspicions, Suspicions

Bernard had sat down in the lounge room, a cup of coffee in one hand and his hand on his knee. He was beyond confused and bewildered at what he had just witnessed not a few moments ago. He looked at Rochelle oddly as she ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, having a little piece of strawberry jam on her cheek.

"So… h-how long have you been a m-m-mutant?" he said, drinking his coffee shakily.

"Long as I can remember, next question," she said as she had picked her fingers of the jam.

"How did you get hired here?" Bernard said, getting more concerned with his questions.

"I got hired like everybody else, you put in your resumé and you wait a couple of weeks and crap like that," she said as she had cleaned her hands.

"Stop it with your coy act!" Bernard said, slamming his coffee cup on the table. Rochelle didn't react, "I don't know how you got into the system so easily, but rest assure I'll report you to the authorities," he said, a finger in her face, to which Rochelle had taken it and had bent it back, having Bernard groan and get on his knees.

"Listen here, little man. I didn't do anything but contribute to this museum, and you wanna question me based on how I look? How dare you, sir? If I wasn't so sane I would drag your skinny behind all around the city," she said, twisting his finger more, Bernard hissing, "I look like anybody else, and I haven't done anything to anybody, base me for who I am now rather than before," she said as she let go, Bernard pulling his arm away and rubbing his finger.

"Don't get to comfortable; one slip up and its jail time for you," Bernard said as he had his good finger pointing at her.

"Whatever," Rochelle said, "and don't follow me around like a weirdo, you wouldn't wanna lose all of your fingers now would you." She left the room and back to her curating duties.

 _Metro City Academy_

Elise and Mika had finished up their classes, meeting back in homeroom. Elise had sat next to Mika again, sighing as she was tired of today. "Hey, Mika."

"Hey, Pinkie," he said as he stretched and looked at her, "how goes it?"

"Tired," she said as she rested her head on the table, to which Mika took off his sweater and placed it under Elise.

"You excited for your job?" he said.

She turned her head to face him, "absolutely, and the pay is just perfect," she said as she had yawned.

"I'm glad," he said.

Megamind had soon entered the room, following Miss Kyoto around like a puppy. "Good afternoon class! I'm so happy you all got through the say despite all that transpired weeks beforehand. I'm proud of you all," she said, a smile on her face so tender and sweet that mother nature would blush leaves of red and orange at it.

Megamind too smiled, but it was purely out of admiration for the woman he was working with.

 _Megamind Museum_

Bernard was in his office all day, as he was trying to avoid getting near Rochelle. She was definitely something to be reckoned with. She walked around like nothing could touch her or hurt her, and Bernard was fearful of that. He knew that mutants were prowling around and about during the night time, but he thought that was because they had their hole DNA changed. He had so many theories as to how she looked normal but still maintained her freakishly strong essence.

Bernard needed to do more research on the Doom Syndicate as he thought about mutants. He knew there had to more mutants out there, and Rochelle was living proof of that.

He pulled out a sheet of paper and had begun to draw a concept map of his wonderings, keeping it in his drawer. Bernard had soon received a knock on the door, one of his coworkers coming in, "Heya Bernie, how are ya?"

"Hey, how are you?" he asked him.

"I'm alright. How's that new coworker, Rochelle," he asked.

"She's… she's something," Bernard said, his face focused on his work.

"She is. She's by far one of the hardest working chicks I've ever met. She's definitely our saving grace," the man said.

"She's only been here for a week and all of a sudden she's a goddess?" Bernard said, his face getting flustered.

"You'll come to like her. She's doing a pretty good job giving tours in the museum, and she's already brought up some ideas for doing an extension on the Megamind Museum," the man said, his face getting exciting.

"What are you, five?" Bernard said, "when she's worked longer here, then she'll get her little ideas in, but right now, she's a tour guide; not a little idea maker thing," he said, looking at his work.

"Give her a chance, you can't judge a book by its cover," the man said, walking out, "and by the way, she is a goddess. A goddess with fantastic hair."

 _Roxanne's Duplex_

Roxanne was doing an investigation of her own. She was having trouble trying to figure out why Megamind acted so weird with her. It had been a few weeks since the strange encounter. She had so many pieces of work in front of her, but all she wanted to do was see if Megamind was okay and willing to talk to her. She had looked at that same blue box that he gave her months before. She hadn't mustered up the courage to even look at the contents of it. She had rubbed her face and had sighed.

She had gotten up and stretched and headed to the bathroom. Not too long after James walked, his phoned on his ear talking. Roxanne could hear him on account the doors being thin.

"Yeah yeah, I'm alone," James said, "so what other ideas do you have other than one we did. It needs to be something he loves and it definitely needs to lure him out his little hole. No that's too risky, we jeopardize our assets by doing that. Don't worry, I'll get it done, you just keep your femme fatale doing her magic. Alright, bye."

That conversation alone had Roxanne a little bit wondering what James was talking about, especially what was being said about. Roxanne could here the man leave the room, hearing the kitchen sink running. Roxanne had stepped out and held herself together.


	47. October

It was Elise's birthday month, October. The trees were giving their autumn colors, the sun making them shine and coloring the walkway of the park with their hues. Elise was in a dark burgundy turtleneck sweater with a pleated pink skirt that went up to her knees. She wore chunky ankle boots with a gold buckle on the other side of her ankle.

She loved this time of the year, where everyone was playing in the leaves and families spending time together. Elise loved it when her mom was conscious and her dad was alive. Now her mom never being around and always doing her job, or possibly doing someone, it just seemed like she and her mother's relationship was fading. She had sat down and watched the leaves fall gracefully on the floor, her head looking around.

A man had approached her, sitting down next to her. He was in a trench coat and a fedora hat. He had taken off his hat and fixed up his hair. He had his knees spread a little, Elise closing her tightly on account of his manspreading.

"Fine weather we're having, aye princess," the man said, looking at her for a brief moment. She had blushed at the 'gesture', and not in a good way.

"Seems that way," she said, scooting away from him and looking away. The man had scooted closer to her in attempt to view her better.

"You know I don't usually ask strangers questions, but what school do you go to?" he asked bluntly.

"I go to a public high school," Elise said crossing her arms.

"That's a lie. You go to the Metro City Academy for Gifted Childen near downtown," he checked, Elise's face turning red, "your birthday is the 15th of this month."

Elise couldn't be more scared than what she already was. She stood up and backed away, "who are you? What do you want?"

"You're hiding the identity of the sidekick! I saw you with him months before," the man said, his fist balled up. Elise had reached into her pocket and had pulled out mace, in which she had sprayed him in the face. The man fell and covered his face. Elise had run out of the park, her chunky heels hurting her feet but she didn't care.

 _The Lair_

Mika had looked in the newspaper and looked for jobs for him to take. He took a marker and had circled the ones that seemed to be good. He had looked at a newspaper boy gig he can take, but it paid so little. He looked through the pages and frowned, tossing the newspaper aside. He rubbed his temple hard and sighed.

He had soon received a call from his watch, seeing that it was Elise. He had answered the call, "Hello?"

" _Come to my house, now!_ " Elise said.

"Wait, what? What happened?" he said, getting up.

" _I can't explain through the phone, just come,_ " she begged, to which Mika answered the call.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Elise was sobbing, her eyes puffy and her nose dripping. Her shoes had cut her heels and ankles, the girl barely walking. She was red in the face, so angry and so confused. Did this mean that her life was in danger? Was she going to be followed? She couldn't answer those questions, all she could do was weep.

Mika had rung her bell, knocking on the door, though it started Elise. "C-Come in," she said, her voice cracking. Mika had opened the door, seeing Elise and her battered feet.

"Oh god, what happened? Who did this to you?" he said, demanding answers.

"It was the guy, the guy that kept following you from the smoothie shop in September," she said, her eyes watering more and streaking her cheek.

"What did he do? What did he say?" he asked, sitting down and looking at her.

"He knew when my birthday was and what school I went to. He even thinks I know who Megamind's sidekick is," she said, her face in her hands. Mika had freezed up a little, hoping that this wasn't what he thought it was.

"Did he say who?" he asked.

"No, but he said I was with him?" said confused, "who could I have been with?" she said rhetorically, Mika's eyes spacing out.

"Let me see your feet," he said as he saw her beaten up feet. Elise had looked at her heels and her ankles, seeing them as though the ankle was strangled. He had rubbed her feet, making her squirm a little, "I can't help you if you squirm," he said.

"Sorry… I never let anyone touch my feet," she said, her cheeks getting flustered.

Mika had shaken his head and continued to rub her feet, the cuts on her feet were only on the first layer of skin, "did you bleed from your heels before?"

"No, I just feel like its torn," she said as she had laid on her back. She had to pull her skirt down a little, feeling embarrassed. Mika had rubbed her heels, the girl squeezing her pleated skirt. She felt pain, but at the same time, she felt tender and sensitive within her stomach.

It continued on for a few minutes, Elise's feet becoming restored by the cuts still remaining. He looked at her feet and smiled, playing with her toes, in which Elise giggled. They stayed like this for the longest time, her body relaxing and her eyes puffy still. Mika had scooted close to her, having lifted her up for him to be against his chest. He had held her in a sweet embrace and took her down with her. She had her arms to her chest as he hugged her. She had her legs hooked over his thighs on the couch, creating a seat on his lap really.

She had fallen asleep, her face in his chest and his chin over her head. She felt safe in his arms. She knew what was happening, and she didn't know how to explain it. He was tender and sweet, and all too good for her. She liked him. No… she _loved him_.

"I love you…" she whispered tenderly, but Mika was asleep, unable to reciprocate it back. She closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

 _2 Hours Later_

Bernard returned to his apartment, opening the door and sighing. He had turned on the light and saw Elise being held by Mika in an intimate way. Bernard was both shocked and angry. He didn't think she would bring a boy into the house without anyone's permission. He wanted to wake them up and scold the boy of them, he wanted to ground Elise and have her mom deal with her.

But he didn't.

He couldn't even. Something told him not to do anything. He saw how they were positioned. Elise's legs were closed and Mika wasn't pressed against her. He saw how Mika held her, which changed his mind a little. But he had to talk to her still about this.

He took a blanket and just covered them, hoping Vida wouldn't come so late at night. He didn't know what his wife was doing, and quite frankly he didn't know how to handle it.


	48. Best Bet, Early Birthday Blues

_Metro City Hospital_

Mika had came to the hospital with a bouquet of flowers, a gesture for the boy who almost lost his life during his sleep walking incident. He was in a button-down shirt and a pair of jerry pants with loafers on. He had asked for the the names of the kids who had sleep-walking related injuries as well. The nurse was reluctant however, but he explained that he was one of the students that were injured during the attack, to which the nurse had obliged.

He went to several rooms, seeing some students asleep and attached to the bed. He went to another room, and sow that one of the children was Liam. He was awake and watching tv, but the boy was attached to the bed. "Liam?"

Liam had turned his head, his heart monitors speeding slightly, as he was just so excited, "Mika! How are ya, mate? Are you alright?" Liam asked, looking at him with happy eyes.

"Forget about me, what happened to you?" he said as he looked at his cast on his leg.

"I don't know, one minute I was asleep in my bed all snuggled and then the next thing I know my leg gets snapped in two and I'm bleeding," Liam explained, "they said I was sleepwalking and I fell out of my window?

"That's strange, that's what Charlize and Elise have been experiencing," Mika said.

"Have you been sleepwalking?" Liam asked. Mika had to improvise from getting the smoke into his system, but he didn't want to make it look suspicious that he didn't get gassed.

"Yeah I have been, I've only gotten a few bruises but nothing serious," he lied, his eyes looking at the monitors and the cast his friend had.

"The majority of students from the school have been sleepwalking, and the students here in the hospital also have been too," Liam added.

Mika had nodded and mentally filed this in his head. He was indeed correct about the his theory. The kids who were sleepwalking were from his school and they all suffered extreme cases of it. Mika had given a rose to Liam, "I hope you get better."

"I hope so, too. my mum and pop want to take me back to England because it's too bad here… I don't know what this Megamind fella is doing but I hope someone comes around and shows these hooligans whose boss," Liam said, getting angry a little.

"Maybe Megamind is trying to train his sidekick really well so he can fight along side him," Mika said. He didn't know what Megamind was doing, but he did seem like training him anytime soon.

"We don't even know if this person exists. I hope something comes about," Liam said with worry, Mika's stomach getting somewhat turned.

"I'm gonna see the other students, but thanks," he said as he took the rest of the bouquet and headed out to the other rooms. He began to receive more and more information about incidents, some of them saying that they ended up in near the woods a little bit near the resting place of Metro Man, which was the observatory.

Mika thanked the kids for their concerns, and had headed out the building, feeling as though he had all the information to give to Megamind.

 _The Lair_

Minion had put an extremely small onesie shaped attire in a little box with Mika's name. Minion was all to excited to give him this. He worked so hard on it and couldn't wait to see him in it. Megamind drove through the secret wall and parked in the middle of the warehouse, where he had stepped out and had all but a grin on his face.

"Well hello, Sir. Had a nice time with Ms. Kyoto I assume?" Minion said, seeing the man dazed and happy a little.

"Oh yes indeed," Megamind said, stretching a little and taking off his cape, "what deeds have you done within your time."

"Oh, I finished the suit, sir!" Minion said, giving him the box.

"Ah, perfect, an excellent start to Mika's training," Megamind said, "did you created exactly to my liking."

"I did sir, however, I would have wanted to ask Mika what he would have wanted in his suit," he said.

"But it wouldn't be a surprise now would it," Megamind said. He soon heard the footsteps of the young man walk through the warehouse, to which Minion held the box proudly in his hands, Megamind standing next to him like a proud father.

"Guys, you would not believe what I just found out!" Mika said, his face excited and ready to reveal all.

"It can wait," Megamind said, "we have a surprise for you," Minion had soon given the box to Mika, to which Mika had smiled at the two and soon opened the box, putting out a garment so small he tilted his head.

"Awwww thanks…. what is it?" he said, smiling.

"It's your super suit," Minion said, Megamind nudging him, "super sidekick suit, I mean."

"Why is it so small?" Mika said as he looked at the design. It looked like Megamind's but instead, the laid out was a cobalt blue and the lightning bolt was black. It was inverted, the belt however remaining the same color as his superior's.

"It stretches to your shape," Megamind said, "I also have a pair of boots for you as well," he added, getting a pair of boots for him. They were black like his, and were made of the finest leather he can find… that was in his budget.

"Wow, you guys… this is sweet," Mika said, his smile faint and eyes heavy.

"Something wrong, Young Mikhailov?" Minion said, his head tilted in curiosity.

"Well…. no, but at the same time… I would have like to have a say in the design," Mika said.

"See, I knew he would say that I just knew it," Minion said, whining a little.

"Calm down Minion," Megamind said, patting his metal chest, "Wear it and see what see if you still feel this way, alright? If you don't like it, we'll change the design," Megamind offered.

"Okay… okay, I can do that," Mika said as he smiled, "anyways, I gotta tell you what I found out."

"Right right, please do tell," Megamind said, his arms crossed.

"Everything I said was true. The kids that were experiencing the sleepwalking were all from the school," Mika said. He looked for a map that showed the city in bird's eye view.

"Are you sure?" Megamind said, his arms uncrossing, "this is perfect!"

"But get this; the majority of them said that they ended up near the observatory," he said, finally finding a map that was untouched. He had grabbed a red marker and had circled the majority of the areas that were mentioned, which all proved they were near the observatory, "this is our best bet that the Doom Syndicate resides here."

"Good work, Mika, but the observatory is off limits to pay respects to Metro Man," Megamind said.

"Says the man who blew up the Metro Man Museum," Mika said, Megamind frowning, "these guys aren't worried about trespassing, and they don't care for whose memorial was here. This is where they have to be," Mika said.

"By why would the children be sleepwalking there," Megamind said, his fingers to his chin, stroking his goatee.

"Maybe the Doom Syndicate is controlling them in there sleep," Mika said, getting up from the table and pacing back and forth. "Maybe there is another mutant in their clique that is controlling, maybe someone knew."

"Are you suggesting that there is another mutant amongst them that is orchestrating these incidents on these adolescent people?" Megamind said, his face expressing concern.

"Yes…" Mika said, "but who?"

 _Bernard's Apartment_

It was a couple of days until Elise's birthday, and she was excited. She knew her mom wouldn't forget her birthday, especially not her 16th birthday. She knew she didn't see her mom around as often, but then again she always surprised her.

It was the weekend, and her birthday would land on a Monday, so she hoped that after school, her mom would take her out or get to spend time with her. She had just come home, her face plastered in happiness as she knew her mom would come home early. She sat down on the couch and watched tv, her shoes kicked off and her short hair being tossed by her fingers to give the appearance of bedhead.

She watched tv for a while before she got bored and fell asleep, having made herself comfortable on the couch. Bernard had come home first, having a bouquet of flowers and a little pink box. He had seen Elise asleep, at which he wanted to address the scene he walked into the other day.

But again, he hindered himself from doing so.

He placed the flowers in Elise's room and her little box on her bed. He had headed into his room and started to get undressed in his pajamas. He had rested for a little while, knowing that he wouldn't need to be up any time soon.

Vida too came through the door, but she looked off. Her hair was a mess, her eyeliner was smudged and her lipstick was streaked to the left of her mouth. She had her clothes properly place, however, she wobbled in her steps, to the kitchen. She had gotten a water bottle and began to drink it, chugging it practically.

Elise woke up, seeing her mom and smiling. "Mommy!" she said like a little girl, running to her mom and hugging her. Vida had groaned as if she was aggravated by the touch.

"Hey… you…" Vida said, her eyes closed.

"So, do you have any plans for this weekend, or maybe on Monday?" she said, probing the question in her mother's mind.

"What about it?" she said as she had leaned against the marble island that sat so pretty in her kitchen.

"Well, on Monday is practically one of the most important days of my life," Elise said, smiling happily.

"Oh right your birthday," Vida said monotone like, "you say its one of the most important days, but that was the day my lady parts would never be the same again, so was it good for me or you?" she said.

Elise stood there a little bit gobsmacked at her mother's rant. She had no idea that she would act like this. Maybe this was just a little facade to catch her off guard. She had to act coy.

"So you're not making any plans for Monday? No party? No rent-a-hall type deal?" she said.

"No! Stop bugging me about your damn birthday," she said, slamming the bottled water in the garbage, "you know what your present is? Another year to live. Another year of living in _mine_ house that you eat piss and sleep in. So there, that's your damn present; happy freakin' birthday you spoiled brat."

Elise felt like her whole world had shatter right before her very eyes. Her own mother spoke so veil to her, and she didn't seem like recanting any time soon. She felt sad and wanted to cry.

"Get the hell out of my face," Vida said as she had drunk another water bottle. Elise had left on her own terms, tears finally streaming down her face, "and don't cry like a sniveling little baby. I'll give you something to cry about!"

Bernard heard every word of the one side conversation, his face red and his fist balled up. He didn't know what was going on with Vida, but she had no right talking to Elise like that.

Elise was on her bed, looking at the flowers and the little pink box. She opened it to see a beautiful pearl necklace with matching earrings. She had seen the card and saw it was from Bernard.

 _Happy Early Birthday. I work all day on Monday so I can't be there on your special day. Love you_

Elise had blushed and placed the card next to her nightstand, the flowers in a cute little vase she had in her room. She had laid down on her bed, feeling a little sad but happy and confused. Bernard wasn't supposed to be the one giving her gifts, it was her mom, and she wasn't doing that or even wanting to spend time with her.


	49. Of Flowers and Fire: Part I

Mika looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't like what he saw.

He was in the suit that Minion worked hard on, and it didn't fit him comfortably. He saw his stomach slightly step out, a pocket of fat under his abdomen. He looked fat in his mind. His knees bend inward and his thighs were jiggly. He didn't like it at all. It was an early Monday morning and he had to go to school. What a way to mess up a mood.

He had rubbed his stomach, feeling as though so much fat was stored. He needed to change this, and soon. He had pulled off the suit, his body showing off more than what the suit revealed. Mika had placed his school clothes on, his body adjusting to the clothes as they fit him nice. He had sighed and soon sat down, his body a little tired.

"Good morning, Young Mikhailov," Minion said as he came up through the scissor lift, "did you try on the suit?" he said, smiling happily.

"Yeah… I did," Mika said, trying to keep himself together as he didn't want to have Minion see him.

"Did you like it?" Minion said, hoping for a good answer.

"… I look fat," Mika said, finally breaking and covering his mouth, his nose crinkled to hide his ugly cry and his eyes squinted, a gloss of tears over them. Minion had gasped.

"No, you're not," Minion said quickly, Mika shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes I am, I'm fat and I'm ugly," he said through his cries. He had covered his face and had laid on his bed, curled up.

"I'll change the suit to make it fit better, I promise," Minion said.

"I don't want a new suit, I just want to lose weight, I feel so fat and I hate it," he said as he held onto his pillow.

"I wish I can say something to you…" he said as he looked at him, Minion never had to deal with weight problems because he was literally a fished, but at the same time can understand that some teens deal with self-image issues; Megamind surely was no exception to it.

"I want to rid myself of this fat," he said as he stood up, lifting his shirt and seeing a small roll of fat at the base of his abdomen. Minion didn't question this, as he wasn't in the place to answer.

"We can put you on a diet, maybe some greens and some berries will do the trick," he said as he smiled at him, "we'll help you."

Mika had looked at him and hugged him, Minion patting his back.

"By the way… it's Elise's birthday today," he said as he had smirked and pulled away, "maybe you outta get her something nice," Minion said.

"I would, but I don't have any money," Mika said.

"Well, Sir was paid a good amount of money for installing the new security system, and he's not one to spend money, so here," he said as he pulled out ten one hundred dollar bills in his hand, Mika's eyes large and curious.

"Oh my god… I can't take this money from you guys, you need it," Mika said, giving him the money, "I haven't worked for it."

"Consider this as motivation. Besides, Sir wanted you to have it since he doesn't any need for it," Minion said, giving him the money.

Mika had taken only two hundred dollars as he was going to spend it on Elise and her birthday. He went to the nearest flower store and got her a bouquet of flowers, having one different one each as he didn't know what was her favorite flower. He had then got a two foot sized white teddy bear with a birthday card. He had also gotten chocolates for her, He had walked to school carrying these items, received looks of approval from female and snickers from some male individuals, but he didn't care.

 _Metro City Academy_

Elise woke up with a knot in her stomach. It was as if her heart was ripped and tossed into the garbage by her mom. She sat alone in the classroom, her eyes puffy and her face moist with tears. This was supposed to be the best day of her life, and her mom didn't want to have anything to do with her. She had rubbed her eyes to cease her crying, students coming in and talking about teenager stuff. Elise had sat quietly in her seat, not wanting to be noticed by anyone at the moment.

"Good morning class," Ms. Kyoto said, being in a baby blue pantsuit with an orange belt and her hair down for a change. She received a tired but loud hello from the class. She did a roll call, Mika not being here at the moment, which made Elise curious.

It was then that Mika walked in empty-handed and tired. "Mr. Mikhalov, you got in just on time," she said as she looked at his face. He was flushed.

"Thank you," he said as he had placed his things in his locker and had sat down next to Elise, the girl placing his hand on his arm to calm him down. As the students were waiting for the next bell for class, Megamind came in with the bouquet of flowers and the other items.

"Oh my," Ms. Kyoto said, looking at the large bouquet of flowers and the items, "someone has a secret admirer."

"Even better, someone's birthday is today," Megamind said as he had looked at Elise from afar. Elise had blushed and covered her mouth. Could her mom have finally remembered? Could what she have said had been nothing but a ploy to catch her off guard.

"Well let's see my birthday chart here," Ms. Kyoto said, seeing all the list of names that had a birthday here, "why, Ms. Fitzgerald's birthday!"

Everyone looked at Elise and said happy birthday, all but Charlize and Money who sat quietly in their chairs. Megamind approached Elise with the flowers and teddy bear. The gift giver's tag was attached to the colorful vase that held the flowers. "Read the tag," Megamind harshly whispered to her though it was in an excited matter.

Elise had smiled and looked at the card. It wasn't from her mom but from Mika.

 _From: Mika_

 _To: My Pinkie_

She couldn't help but smile at Mika, who was still gasping for air a little. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, to which he's facing got even redder. The whole class turned to mush and awed at the affection displayed.

As cute as it was, Ms. Kyoto had spoken, "now, now class, let's not lose ourselves." Megamind could only laugh at the classes endearment. Elise had asked Ms. Kyoto to place the flowers in the lounge room so that they don't wilt, Ms. Kyoto obliging so. Elise took her teddy bear and placed it in her locker, locking it and taking the box of chocolates with her.

After school Elise had taken her bouquet of flowers, involuntarily parading them around without knowledge. Mika had followed her, wanting to treat her afterward. Charlize, however, was not feeling this level of attention and had stomped towards her.

"Ugh, quit parading those damn flowers around like your something worth celebrating," Charlize spat at, Elise taken aback but didn't fail to smile.

"You can't say anything to me that could bring me down," Elise said, though she didn't want to spend her energy on her anymore.

"You can have your special day, but tomorrow you're gonna get it, rest assure," Charlize threatened.

"Are you threatening my girlfriend?" Mika said, standing in front of Charlize, the girl looking up at him, "don't threaten my girlfriend."

"I'm not threatening her," Charlize scoffed, "she's just being a spoiled little brat."

Elise started to break down silently, her eyes looking down and her cheeks getting red. Those words echoed hate from her mother, not being in a dark space.

"The only spoiled brat is you, now leave her alone!" Mika said loudly, Ms. Kyoto and Megamind chipping to the scene.

"Mr. Mikhailov that's enough," Ms. Kyoto said, wanting to de-escalate the scene at hand.

"If anything, Charlize should be told that. She shouldn't be around anyone with the amount of malice in her being," Mika said.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," Megamind said, a hand on the boy's shoulder, "you spend time with your lady."

Mika had pulled Elise close and walked out with her.

"And as for you," Megamind started, a finger pointed at Charlize. Ms. Kyoto had stepped in.

"Mr. Mind lets not be aggressive here," Kyoto said.

"No, this needs to stop," he said, looking at Charlize, "I'm going to call your father and tell him about your behavior as a student."

"My daddy's the most recognized man in the entire state of Michigan, he doesn't have time for you," she said with a snide smirk.

"Oh?" he said, taking a pink pad and writing a detention slip, "in that case you'll have time to serve detention today. Go!" he said, pointing to the detention room. Charlize would put up a fight, but she was already in a deeper hole than before, so she walked sullenly to the room. Everyone else looked at him and spoke to themselves, much to Megamind's dismay, "And that goes for everyone. If I see any form of bullying what so ever, there will be harsh punishment! Now go home and be children, not bullies."


	50. Of Flowers and Fire: Part II

Elise returned home, her heart eager to go into her room and read the card Mika gave her. She had closed the door and locked it, laying on her bed and opening the letter. She had read and blushed.

"Meet me at the Megamind Museum at 8:30 pm tonight. Wear something cute," she read to herself. Elise had rushed into her room and started to pull out clothes that she thought would be the best for tonight. Elise soon found a dress that was perfect for the occasion. It was a pastel pink halter top design on her chest, but from the waist down it was ruffled with silk and ended up above her knees a little bit. She had showered and painted her nails pink and allowed them to dry. She washed her hair and had shaped it nice.

She was in a robe as she was waiting for that call from Mika. She had laid down on her bed and had rested a little bit, putting an alarm on. She had smiled and held herself as she thought of Mika. Those flowers were the only thing that made her happy, but she still felt without, as her mom had yet to say happy birthday. It was then that she had a knock on the door, the girl looking through the peephole and saw a man with gold balloons and yellow roses. Elise had opened the door and saw that he sported a grey suit with a gold tie.

"Is this the residence of Elise Fitzgerald," the man said, deep-voiced and firm.

"Yes, this is she," Elise said, looking at him. The man had opened a little card and spoke.

"Happy birthday to my sweet Elise, and welcome. I hope this cash bonus will make you happy, you're good for it. Enjoy your birthday, with love, Lady Sally Scott," the man said, the same tone with every word. The man had given Elise an envelope, with felt thick in her hand. Elise had taken it and blushed.

"Uh… t-thank you…" she said as she looked at him, "how much is this?"

"Sixteen thousand dollars," the man said, "lucky you."

"Sixteen thousand-," she said with a loud voice, "but why?"

"You'll have to ask her that yourself," the man said, "here are your flowers and balloons."

"Thank you," she said, still shocked at this amount money she was given. She hadn't even worked there yet and she got this already. Lady Scott must have seen something within to even be given this much money at such a young age.

"Enjoy your birthday," the man said, tipping his hand off to her and leaving.

She closed the door and had headed to her room. She counted all the money that was in it. It was exactly sixteen thousand already. The money was crispy and not bent. It was perfect. She had to hide it from her mom, so she had hidden it inside somewhere where no one would find it, or even dare to look in.

She saw the time was nearing to meet Mika at the museum, so she had placed on her clothes and had placed on a little cropped up jacket. She had found a nice pair of white sandal heels that complimented her dress. She had left a note out on the table for her mom and stepdad to see, though she hoped that nothing was to ruin this night.

 _Megamind Museum_

A red carpet pattern of red rose petals contrasted against the white linoleum of the museum. Candles too where lit, but they were small, so nothing caught on fire. Mika was on his knees lighting the last one up. He was in black tapered slacks with a white collared shirt. He had fixed his hair up again, a nice pompadour do on his head. He had looked at himself in one of the mirrors that decorated the hall, fixing his hair. He placed lip balm on his lips and had sprayed something in his mouth, a pepper finished occurring. He had soon heard the doors open, to which Mika ran up the escalators and entered the elevator up to the museum's glass skywalk.

Elise had looked around, seeing the petals and covered her mouth in shock. She had followed the red petal rose, assuming the end destination would reveal. After a good walk up the stairs, Elise had ended at the skywalk, only a few petals leading her way. She ended up on the other side of the building, seeing a table with lace cloth on it. A bottle of champagne sat in a metal bucket with ice. Mika had soon stepped out, wiping his hands and soon looking at Elise in her dress.

"You look beautiful…" he said as he looked at her dress. Elise had smiled at him, swinging her body like a child.

"You look handsome…" she said as she had sat in the chair and looked at him,

"Oh I got you some flowers, I didn't know what you like so I go all of them," he said, showing the same bouquet he got before.

"You got the same ones though," Elise said with a giggle, though she didn't care.

"Shows how much I care about you," he said as he placed the flowers aside. "I didn't prepare a dinner for us, but I got us cheesecake."

With a deep gasp, Elise's eyes went wide, "with strawberries?"

"Girl you know it," he said as he had placed it in the middle of the table.

"You are too sweet," Elise said as she saw the bottle of champagne, "what's with the bottle of champagne."

"It's non-alcoholic," he said, "and citrus flavored," he added as he poured her a cup and soon for himself.

An hour later Mika and Elise were on the floor of the skywalk laughing and giggling about. They had kicked off their shoes and loosened up after having several slices of cake. Elise's had rested her head on his shoulder, her knees tucked behind herself. Mika's legs were spread, his feet out and free from his shoes.

"This is the best birthday," she said as she smiled, "thank you so much."

"You know I had to," he said as he kissed her cheek, "I just felt angry about how Charlize treated and how she made you feel, and I wanted to shower you on your special day."

"Well maybe you can finish this night off with a bang,' Elise said as she had stood up and looked down at him.

"How?" he asked as he looked up at her, a princess before his very eyes smirking at her.

"Dance with me," she said as she had her hand out.

"I should be offering you a dance," he said, taking her hand and getting up. "I don't have a music player on me."

"I have my phone," she said as she had pulled out her phone from the halter top of her dress, Mika's eyes adverted and his cheeks red. She had searched for a song and found one perfect for this occasion. She had placed the phone in Mika's pocket, placing his hand on her hip and the other in her hand. She had rested her head on his chest and started to dance with him.

It was a sweet and tender moment, their bodies pressed against one another. Mika had always cared for Elise, but something else came over him, his view on Elise different than before. He had stopped dancing for a moment to get on his knee.

"Wait, w-what are you doing?" she said, backing up a little.

"This," he said as he pulled out a little box and opened it. It was a rose gold band that had a little silver design on it, "this is a promise ring. It means that I promise to take care of you, to protect you, and most importantly _love_ you forever and always. I will never make you doubt my adoration for you, or even think that my heart doesn't belong to you… will you do the same."

Elise had heavy tears in her eyes as he spoke those sweet words, "Yes… yes, I will…" she said as she had nodded and given him her hand. He had smiled, holding himself together and placed the ring on her finger, blushing as it looked like she was married to him.

"So, you wanna go home?" he said, trying to change the topic.

"Not yet," Elise said as she approached him. Her soft hands had cupped his cheeks, soon leaning in and kissing his lips tenderly. Mika's eyes widened at this sudden side of Elise and had soon given into it. He had held her hips tight and pressed them against him, leaned forward and kissing her more. She let out a soft and audible hum that only encouraged Mika's consented advanced. He had kissed her more, Elise holding him close and never letting go.

It was eager and sweet how they kiss. She held onto his shirt as if she was hanging from the building, Mika holding her back and rubbing her soft body to keep her from leaving. This continued for a while before the pulled away and took deep breaths. Mika had picked her up bridal style, Elise giggled at his affection, seeing now that he was just giddy.

"I love you," Mika said as he kissed her lips, "do you love me?"

"I love you," Elise said as she kissed his lips back. She held him for a while before they heard a distant clapping sound, the two looking at one another and soon around the skyline. They soon looked on top of the sphere cage that Megamind statue held am angry Minion, seeing a cloaked figure outline within the moonlight.

"Bravo, Casa Nova, bravo indeed," the male figure said, his gloved hands audible as they clapped. They soon were tucked behind his back the man standing cocky and prideful, "but I'm afraid this little love affair must come to an end."

The figure had leaped off the cage, doing a summersault and landing flawlessly on the skyline, feet silent and precise in position. "You certainly have a way with words, and you definitely know how to act too."

Mika had placed Elise down and placed her behind him, "who are you?" Mika asked the cloaked figure.

"Oh forgive me, I am Psycho Delic, the leader of the Doom Syndicate," The man said, taking off his hat and revealing his purple face, red beady eyes looking at him. Mika had backed away, Elise holding him.

"What do you want?" Mika said, holding her hands on his stomach to keep her safe. She avoided looking at him, scared that he could possibly read her mind.

"It's not what I want, its _who_ I want," Psycho Delic said, nodded to another figure behind them. They turned around and saw Hot Flash and the Destruction Worker. Flash and lit up her hands, making herself a barricade.

"I don't know who you're looking for, but it's not one of us," Mika said, holding Elise tighter.

"I don't think so. _She_ knows," Delic said, pointing a grotesque finger. Mika had looked back at Elise.

"What are you talking about?" Mika said.

"Your pretty little girlfriend knows the identity of the sidekick, and I want answers now," Psycho said, approached her.

"No! I won't let you touch a hair on her!" he said, holding her close. Elise buried her face between his shoulder blades.

"Why are you so noble to this one?" he said to Mika, "you could live your life merrily and have all the girlfriends you want. Why sacrifice your life for this one girl?"

"Because I love her!" he said, soon kicking Psycho Delic in his face, the man reeling back. Mika took Elise's hand and ran, practically dragging her. Mika had taken the bottle of champagne and smashed it on the railing to the skyline, the bottle shattering. Hot Flash had flown to the couple, her hands ready to fire. Mika had soon thrown the bottle at her, block a fire shot immediately. Mika had soon gone around the other side of the skyline, the Destruction Worker in the way. Mika and Elise were now sandwiched by the trio of villains, Mika holding Elise tight.

"Mika… I don't wanna die," she said, her eyes wet and dripping tears. Mika couldn't help but tear up too.

"I don't wanna die either…" he said as he had held her close. Hot Flash had a torch for a hand now, her eyes pink and vibrant.

"Your call, Psych," Hot Flash said, her hand still fired up. Del looked at the cowering couple, holding each other and smirking.

"Burn 'em to a crisp," he ordered, turning around, "Ciao, ciao you crybabies," he said, a maniacal laugh emitting from them.

Mika had covered Elise's wet eyes, not wanting her to anticipate the burns that would soon consume them.

As soon as Flash had fired, a black figure had appeared before them, standing confidently in front of them. Hot Flash had exhausted her powers, the woman draining out. She had tried to puck the figure but was thrown off the skyline and into the reflecting pool. The figure had a cloak over their head, a mask the only visible thing on their identity. Their body was in a modified jumpsuit with combat boots. Their gloves looked like they had brass knocked on them.

Destruction Worker had used his drill to try and penetrate the strong being, but like a toothpick, the being snapped it in half. They began to swing Destruction Worker around like a rag doll and too tossed him into the reflecting pool. Psycho Delic had jumped in front of them, beginning to fight the armored being. "Who on earth are you?" Psycho said, the mutant grabbing the cloak to try to view the being, but that was not allowed. The being had smacked their mask against the bridge of Psycho's nose if he had one that is.

"I am The Reaper," they said, the voice scrambled, "and I am Megamind's sidekick!' they said, soon tossing Psycho Delic into the pool, leaving no more terror on the couple. Mika had still held Elise tight, the two of them shaking violently. The Reaper had kneeled down before them and had offered their hands. "Are you two alright?" they said softly despite the scrambler altering their voice. Mika had looked up and seen the figure look at them.

Mika wanted to confront the person claiming to be the sidekick, but right now he was grateful to be alive. Unfortunately, Elise fainted in Mika's arms, her body limp. "T-Thank you…" he said as he held Elise.

"You're welcome," they said, taking Mika's hand and picking him up. "I am not the sidekick, however… that was a distraction to get the focus off of you, Mikhail."

"Wait… you know that I'm…?" Mika was panicking a little.

"Yes, I know that you're the sidekick. You've been followed by a man in a trench coat and a fedora hat," they said, "they've been under an alias for a while, and they've been trying to gather information to give to Pyscho Delic. You need to be careful."

"How did you know I was gonna be here?" Mika said.

"Don't worry about that for now, all you need to know is that I'm your ally," they said, "I can give you a specific set of skills that will help you become the hero you need to be."

"What are you talking about?" Mika said, hoping that Elise didn't wake up anytime soon.

The Reaper had taken off their gloves their hands revealed. They were an ebony black, their fingernails long. "Give me your hand."

Mika had hesitantly gave his hand to them, waiting for something.

The Reaper had soon pressed their thumbnail into the palm of their hand, causing him to bleed.

"Hey what gives!" he said as he had rubbed his hand.

"You now possess agility, the ability to sense imminent danger, hypermobility and temporary invulnerability," they said, placing their gloves.

"Wait, what about her?" Mika said, looking at Elise, who was still in her faint state, "that fedora guy's been following Elise too, and I'm afraid that something will happen to her… give her something, please…."

With no hesitation, the Reaper had taken off their gloves and had taken Elise's ankles. pricking the table of her foot. "She will possess the ability of electrokinesis and super speed," they said.

"Thank you…" he said as he had carried Elise.

"Allow me to take you and Elise home," the Reaper offered once more their services.

"Please…" he said. The reaper had scooped up the two and had jumped off the skyline and into the night air.

 _Bernard's Apartment_

Mika had waited on the balcony for the Reaper to place Elise in her bed. The reaper had soon stepped out and had looked at Mika. "You ready?" they said, kneeling down.

"You want me to piggyback you?" he asked.

"Yes, as your ally I am to help you by any means necessary," they said. Mika had soon mounted the mystery being and holding on. The reaper jumped off the balcony and had hurdled down to the pavement, landing flawlessly. After a good few minutes, the Reaper had dropped him off near the warehouse.

"Thank you… Reaper…" Mika said, hugging them.

"Your welcome," they said, soon running off into the night.

Mika had looked at his palm and clenched it.


	51. The Tale of Two Teens

It was the day after the attack, Elise in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She felt different today than she did before, and it wasn't because she turned sixteen. She felt hyper and anxious for today. She had gotten up, seeing herself still in her little dress. She had looked in the mirror and saw that she had mascara strikes on her cheek. She looked at her ring finger and blushed. She remembered Mika confessing his love to her, her stomach having butterflies inside.

She got up to take a shower, her body relaxing under the showerhead. After drawing her hair, she had tried to comb it down, but to no avail. It was as if it was sticking up for no reason. She had placed a hat on, hoping to have it relax a little. She headed out to her bedroom and found her clothes for this morning. As she dilly-dallied, she glanced at the time and saw that she only had five minutes to go to school. Elise had a wave of panic cover her body, all in which she had gotten ready hastily.

As she ran out she was met with Bernard. She had fallen on the floor. "Bernard!" she said as she had blushed.

"Honey, where are you going?" Bernard asked, having his clothes on.

"To school! you know, the place where I learn and build my social skills?" she said as she got up.

"I called the school and said you had a doctors appointment. I wanted you to stay home after yesterday," Bernard said, Elise, stopping in her tracks and turning around.

"You did?" she said, surprised a little.

"Yeah… I'm sorry if I wasn't there for your birthday…. I did get you some stuff though," he said as he gave her a little birthday bag of goodies, "happy belated birthday," he said as he had removed her hat and rubbed her head.

Elise had opened the bag and smiled. She had received a faux fur cropped jacket and a pair of pink pants. "Oh my gosh thank you!" she said as she blushed.

"Your welcome," he said as he combed her hair, seeing as it stood up, "now go back to sleep, you're probably tired from your date with Mika."

"You read the note?" she asked.

"Yeah. I saw the flowers and everything on the counter and I thought that it was really cute," Bernard said, holding her close.

"I just wish mom was the one to get me that," Elise said, laying on the couch. "I kept on thinking yesterday morning that mom was gonna surprise me like maybe she was playing a game. My birthday gift was basically me living another year."

"I heard, and I for one am _appalled_ by her behavior…" he said as he had held her feet, seeing that they had little cuts on her heels, "you need to put lotion on these things."

"Yeah, I know… and you know what, I think she's going through something and she doesn't know how to deal with…" Bernard said.

Elise had blushed as she thought about her audible encounter with her mother and another stranger in the house knocking boots with her. "I have a feeling what it might be…"

"Really?" Bernard said, "has she told you?"

"No… but I don't wanna assume anything about her…" she said, but she might as well say it, "I think mom is cheating on you."

Bernard had soon got up and looked at Elise in disbelief. "W…What?"

"I was in my room in my bed just listening to music when I felt the door open to the apartment. I then heard her say to someone 'we're all alone' or something… next thing I know I hear banging in the next room… I'm so sorry, I thought that maybe it was something else but I don't know what to believe."

"I… I don't…. but why," he said as he was aimed to sit down on the couch, but he slipped and sat on the floor. He looked broken, and he felt it too.

"I'm sorry," she said sat down to his level and hugged him. Bernard couldn't even move.

 _Metro City Academy_

Mika was in PE class as his first class of the day. He did pretty well in this class, but he could never do certain activities like the hurdles and the rope climb. Mika was in shorts and a t-shirt that had the school symbol on it. He had a sweatband around his forehead, his hair stuck in it. Everyone had done the rope climb all but Mika and his irrelevant bully, Dennis Maverick.

"Maverick! you're up," the coach called, his whistleblowing.

"Watch and learn, hotdog head," Dennis said, pushing the boy aside and heading to the rope.

As the coach had told Maverick what needed to be done, the senior was making eyes at Charlize who too was eying him. Mika had rolled his eyes and had stood up, waiting for Maverick to finish. When the time started, Maverick had crawled up the rope flawlessly, having no struggle whatsoever ever.

"And that's a wrap!" the coach said, "new record!" The class had cheered for Maverick, who was basically feeding his ego.

"Malevich, you're up!" the coach said, saying his last name incorrectly.

"It's Mikhailov," Mika said, approaching the rope.

"Whatever." the coach said, Maverick laughing from the side, Charlize stroking his ego, "Alright, on your mark, get set, go!"

Like a squirrel running away from is pray, Mika had leaped up the rope gracefully, his body stretching effortlessly. Mika had reached the very top of the rope, ringing the bell.

No one has ever rung the bell but Metro Man.

Everyone had looked at Mika and had circled around the end of the rope.

"Time! You just beat Maverick's new record!" the coach said, "congrats, Mikhailov!"

"Oh now you remember my name," Mika said looking at him.

Charlize pushed people aside and had approached Mika, fixing her hair, "Hey Mika, how are you?"

"Bad now that you're in my space," Mika said, "what do you want?"

"What, a girl can't say hi to you?" she said, her hand on his arm.

"First of all, please don't touch me. Second, when it comes to someone like _you_ , you don't just say hi and leave it at that," Mika said. He had left the area, the group of kids following him and asking him how he was able to climb up the rope and touched the bell.

Charlize had crossed her arms, Maverick behind her, "he doesn't just get good in one day… something's up," she said, her foot tapping vigorously on the ground.

"Yeah… how do you think he did it?" Maverick said.

"I don't know, but you're going to find out for me," Charlize said, "break into his locker and see if he has any drugs on him."

"Anything for you, Charlikens," he cooed.

"Ugh, don't call me that," Charlize said, waving him off.

 _The Lair_

Minion had been working on a new suit for Mika to wear, this time, the boy providing designs for it so he was able to wear it. It was like a jumpsuit, something similar to Megamind's prison jumpsuit, but still related to Mika's design. Minion noted that he wanted a hat in some way incorporated into his suit and a mask.

"Minion?" Megamind called, "have you seen my prison suit?"

"It's right here sir," Minion said, "just looking at it for reference."

"I see you're making a new suit for Mika," Megamind noticed, seeing a lot of other things on the table, "and other things."

"I know. Yesterday he wasn't wanting a suit and wanting to focus on losing weight, but now he has all of these designs for me to put into the suit and it's just confused," Minion said.

"Well you know how teens are today," Megamind said.

"He's definitely confident from yesterday, he had a skip to his step even," Minion observed.

"We he spent the day with Elise did he not?" Megamind said, "I remember the days where I and Miss Ritchi would accompany one another in solitude, alone and in our thoughts and arms," Megamind said.

"You don't think he and Elise did something together that they shouldn't have, right?" Minion said in fear of what could have happened.

"Absolutely not," Megamind said, "but he and Elise have been in each others' lives for quite some time."

"Well when Young Mikhailov comes home we'll sit him down," Minion said, his hands clasped together.

 _Megamind Museum_

Bernard was in his office reviewing paperwork. He was given an illustration of adding sculpture to the heroes section of the museum. Megamind was already established, but since there was a sidekick now involved, they wanted to add a statue next to Megamind's statue.

It was then that Rochelle had walked in with two tickets, tossing them at Bernard's line of sight. Bernard stopped his paperwork and had looked at the tickets. "What's this?"

"Tickets to a play. You're going with me," Rochelle said. She was in an orange peplum dress that reached around her knees.

"Hmmm," Bernard scoffed, "how inconsiderate are you. I could be doing something with my stepdaughter or my…" Bernard had utter the words, " _wife_ , you just spent money on tickets for nothing."

"I really didn't, I know a friend who's the usher for the play," she said.

"Or did you bully him by almost breaking his fingers," Bernard spat.

"Are you gonna go with me or not?" Rochelle asked, waving the tickets.

"No. I wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with a mutant," Bernard whispered, soon focusing on his work. Rochelle had scoffed and stomped out of his office.


	52. Rude Awakenings

Elise had returned to class, her hair a literal mess as she didn't know how to style it. The perks of turning sixteen she assumed. She had looked at the hallway mirrors and frowned. She had pulled out her brush and tried to comb down her unruly hair, which only caused frustration.

It was then that a woman behind her had taken the brush, Elise startled and turned around, seeing that it was Miss Kyoto.

"May I?" she asked, offering to comb her hair.

"Thanks…" Elise said in gratitude as she turned around to give her her head. Miss Kyoto began to comb her hair.

"The trick is to comb into the direction of the hair," she said, soon finishing her hair. Elise how had a swoop over her forehead, the back of her hair layered behind her.

"Ooooh, pretty," Elise said.

"How are you feeling?" Miss Kyoto asked, "I understand that Monday afternoon was not the best way to end your school day."

"I'm fine, Mika had taken me out," Elise said, blushing at that special night.

"You are so lucky to have a boyfriend like Mika," Miss Kyoto said. _Boyfriend_? She couldn't even say those words without gushing like an idiot. He had given her flowers, chocolates, he even laid our a pathway of roses for her. He even gave her a ring to symbolize it, but that wasn't her main point. He was there for her; every call, every time they would meet up.

"Yeah…. I am lucky," she said.

"Well hopefully today you'll have an easy day, Miss Billings won't be here until later this afternoon," Miss Kyoto said.

"What do you mean?" Elise said, facing her now.

"Let's just say Megamind had struck down on some main issues in this school, and I for one agree with him," she said, referring to the posters that have been decorated around the hallways. It was a blue monochrome poster of Megamind with his finger pointing at the audience a text bubble next to him saying 'Speak Up Against Bullying'.

Elise looked at the posters and smiled. "I like this idea."

"Then you'll even like this idea a lot better. Megamind wants _you_ to be the face of this campaign," Miss Kyoto said.

"Really?" Elise said in awe.

"Yes," she said as she had smiled, "wow, I'd be honored."

"Come on, let's go to class," Miss Kyoto said, taking Elise with her.

The day had soon finished, Elise meeting up with Mika, who gave her a big wet kiss on her cheek. He had an arm snaked around her shoulder, Elise's hand clasped within his. As soon as they walked out, a limousine had slowly pulled up. The door opened, a man in a black suit with a lavender bowtie. He had looked around and saw Elise.

The imminent danger had taken over Mika.

He didn't know what was going on, but all he knew was that he held Elise close to him.

The man had approached Elise, the man tall. He had a long nose and brown eyes with his black hair in a low pony tail. He had such a grizzly smile. "Are you Miss Fitzgerald."

"Yes, I am…" Elise said, "are you Charlize's father?"

"Yes, I am Atticus Billings," he said as he had pulled out an envelope, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior towards you. My daughter doesn't like it when people steal her spot light, but she has to understand that one must share her platform with others."

Elise had looked at his bowtie, not wanting to look into his eyes. Mika had held her hand as he didn't want her to feel scared of this man. He sure wasn't scared of him.

"Please take this envelope," he said, giving it to her. Elise had taken it and looked at him now, "I wish to invite you to my house," he asked.

Elise had opened the envelope and had looked at the invitation, it was a lavender card with black lettering. "Thank you, Sir…"

"Anytime," he said, walking into the building, "oh, and if my daughter gives you any trouble, don't hesitate in saying otherwise. I am a parent and I love my daughter, but as a parent, I must recognize her behavior."

Mika had seen him walk away, the man side-eyeing the boy and soon entering the building. Elise had looked at the envelope and blushed. "Should I go?"

"Only if I go," he said as he wasn't feeling Mr. Billings, "I don't like the feeling of this guy."

"Why do you think so?" She said as she looked at him.

"I don't know, he just invites you?" Mika said, looking at the card, "without even a plus one mind you."

"It doesn't sound strange, but I'm sure he just wants me to smooth things out with Charlize," Elise said, even she didn't know what he wanted to talk to her.

"I think you should tell your dad, at least make him know where you're going?" Mika insisted.

"I don't think he wants to go near anyone. I told him about my mom… and he didn't take it well," Elise said.

"Oh no…" he said as he looked at her.

"If you told me a year ago that my mom was cheating on my stepfather I'd be happy, but now that Bernard and I are close I feel bad for him…" she said.

 _Megamind Museum_

Bernard had tried to call his wife on multiple occasions, trying to get an answer from her but to no avail. He was in a button-down shirt with black hair was mangled as usual. He was certainly dreading to go home, barely seeing his wife and when he did she was our of her mind. It was as if something possessed her.

His train of thought had stopped when one of his coworkers had entered his office, "Yes?" he said as he looked at the man, "Roger, it's you. What seems to be the problem?"

"I was thinking, since Rochelle is new here and she needs help with putting new objects into the museum and tour guiding, maybe you can assist her," Roger said.

"Ha," Bernard scoffed, "no thank you. She can handle it."

"But you're good at this curating thing, just help her out," Roger insisted.

"Why can't you help her?" Bernard said

"Because I have something important to do. Now come on and help the woman out. She's not some weirdo," Roger said.

"To you, she may not be…" he murmured, setting off Roger.

"That's it! Bernard Fitzgerald, you get your skinny little butt down into that basement and help that woman, or else your paycheck is getting docked," Roger said, his finger pointing out of his office.

"Fine!" he said, curing under his breath.

"And why do you hate her so much? She didn't do a damn thing to you," Roger said.

"She's someone who is not to be trusted under _any_ circumstances. She just comes in here with her big hair and big doe eyes and bedazzles everyone with her… whatever she's a liability!"

"I don't know what your issue is with women that aren't your wife, but you need to embrace Rochelle," Roger said, soon leaving.

Bernard had crossed his arms and rubbed his face. He was tired and angry, but mostly tired.


	53. Strung Out

Megamind had noticed the change in behavior in Mika. Since he has been observing Mika from afar to keep him from getting picked on, he has noticed a boost in his confidence. He was excelling more in his physical education than ever before, even beating some of Maverick's personal records.

He stood at the office entrance as Mika was conversing with some of the more popular teens. He was being praised by them, to which Megamind smiled faintly. He was also worried that he was going to give in to peer pressure.

Mika had walked from the group heading to his class and seeing Elise in her chair. He had sat down and kissed her cheek and smiled. "Hey, Pinkie, how goes it?"

"Hey, sweetheart," Elise said as she had smiled and rubbed his cheek. "I've been good, just tired…"

"Haven't been sleeping as much?" he assumed, scooting closer to her.

"Worse, I _can't_ sleep. Every time I wake up I feel like my heart is racing, I feel hyper all the time," she said, "my hair is a mess too, and this is the only way I can style it. Everything I touch I get shocked, but it doesn't hurt."

"Oh…" Mika said, looking away, "have you been sleepwalking recently?"

"Not as much, but I still get near the balcony sometimes," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "Do I look tired?"

"No," he said. "Don't worry, sweetheart, Halloween is coming around and that way we can both dress up."

"That sounds fun…" she yawned.

 _Megamind Museum_

Bernard was in a t-shirt and regular jeans, as today he was going to help Rochelle with moving some Megamind merchandise to the gift shop on the first level of the museum. Rochelle was in shorts that were mid-thigh and tank top. She had her hair done in box braids, pulling them up into a high bun. She had gloves on so that she wouldn't ruin the pieces collected by bystanders during Megamind's villainy and heroic timeline.

Bernard looked at her every now and then, watching her as she moved the items from place to place. How was she able to go undetected for so long as a mutant? How was she able to full everybody around her?

"Staring at me is not going to quicken the process," Rochelle said, picking up a very heavy metal piece from the 'Tighten' attack.

"I'm not staring!' he spat at her, "I'm just… observing."

"Right, because 'observing' someone from afar instead of getting to know them really helps," Rochelle said back to him, continuing her work.

Bernard had to put his foot in his mouth. He was adamant on avoiding Rochelle at all costs and was continuing on doing just that. "How was your stupid play?"

"It was wonderful, though you had to be there," she said as she had continued working, not getting distracted.

"You do realize that it's difficult being friends with you on account of what you are…" he said.

"But I haven't done anything to you," Rochelle said, "I didn't put your life in danger. I didn't snatch you up and killed you, I didn't do anything, **period**. And I'm being tried like some… criminal," she said, hissing as she had slammed an empty box.

Silence had built up in the room, Bernard rubbing his face.

"What do you want me to do?" Bernard asked, "want me to hang out with you? Gossip? Paint our nails and drink coffee?"

Rochelle had turned to him, "all I want is to be respected. You know I'm a mutant, so that's out of the way, so please get to know _me_ ," She asked of him.

Bernard looked at her, his hands on the box as he was to continue his work, that being his answer.

 _Roxanne's Duplex_

Roxanne had gotten new leads that the sidekick isn't even from California, but from here in Metro City. She was so confused, but it didn't allow her to get distracted for one second. She had placed all of her other ideas in a box, still not able to let go of her old discoveries.

James seemed just as frustrated as Roxanne. He was sat down on the bed, rubbing his forehead, his grays spilling out from his combed hair.

Roxanne couldn't help but feel bad for him. She had him worked hard, and to start back at square one was just difficult. "Hey, James…"

"Hey, Roxanne…" he said as he had rubbed his face, "what a rut we are in, huh?" he joked.

"I've been there, don't worry," Roxanne said, sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

"I can taste it," James said vaguely, "I can just taste the discovery."

"Don't worry," Roxanne said, "what if we go and do an interview with the teacher's that were there, and maybe we'll be able to discover something new."

"I suppose," James agreed, his spirits still low, "maybe I can ask that Megamind guy. He was there too… or late."

"He did the best he could," she said abruptly. "Besides, only one student was really injured. Maybe we should interview him."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he smiled lightly.


	54. The Interview

It was a Wednesday for Megamind, a Wednesday that felt like an exam day.

Principal Smith had informed Megamind that he and other faculty members were to be interviewed by some news reporters from California, to which Megamind had rubbed his forehead. He knew it would be Roxanne and that James fellow. He wasn't worried about him, but mostly about Roxanne.

It had been months since Roxanne and Megamind spoke to one another. She would call him and reach out, but no answer could occur. There had been times where she would drive around the warehouse just to know if he was okay, buts she was just nervous.

Megamind was in a shared office with Miss Kyoto, his hands a sweaty mess. He was in his super suit, his gloves aside him as he was trying to keep cool. Minion was outside talking with the students, especially Mika. He was in his woes when Miss Kyoto had entered the room. "Megamind… the reporters are here," she cooed.

"Thank you, Vera," he said as he turned around and saw her attire. She had her hair up in her signature ponytail. She wore a blue ruffled shirt with a black pencil skirt and black heels, "You look amazing."

"Thanks, I thought I should support someone I care about," She said, her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he said as he had still rubbed his hands.

"I'm sensing you're nervous," she said.

"Of course I am," he exasperated, "it will be the first time I see Roxanne, and she's probably not even thinking about, not as long as that James Dawson character is around… I don't know what's going to happen today," he said. Miss Kyoto took the opportunity to Pull Megamind onto his feet and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I think you're gonna do well, with or without that woman," she said, her nose against his, Megamind's cheeks flushed with violet hues.

"She's not just a woman… she was my woman," he said.

"And now she's some woman to another male," she said, cupping his flushing cheeks, "You're gonna do well in this interview, and do you know why?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you have a woman behind you all the way," she said before leaning in and kissing him, her head tilted. Megamind's eyes fluttered closed, an audible hum coming across, Miss Kyoto's chortle following after. Megamind had his hands on her hips, pulling her in and kissing her sweet. They held each other for what felt like an hour, but it was only a few minutes.

Their time was interrupted when Minion walked in, "Sir, the camera crew is ready…" Minion's voice dimmed when he witnessed Kyoto and Megamind in a romantic embrace. "Sir?"

"Yesh~" the alien slurred as he was still kissing Kyoto, "I'm a bit bishy~"

"Yes, Sir, of course, but the cameras are ready for you," Minion said, looking away and blushing.

Megamind pulled away, his lips smeared in gloss. Kyoto, slightly unfazed had reapplied her gloss and chuckling. "Go get them, babes."

Megamind had fixed himself and had walked out the office, Kyoto following the defender with a smirk. He definitely had a spring to his step.

The cameras were on and focused on Megamind and surprising James, who was conducting the interview. He started off with simple questions like his soon to be the five-year mark of his heroic reign on Metro City, to which the city would celebrate him in November. But as the middle of the interview continued, James pressed on about Megamind's new sidekick and asking him if they exist, to which Megamind had insisted they did and that they were in his warehouse at the moment.

James began to go into more detail on his questions, saying how he had allowed the Doom Syndicate to get away so easily and have no means on trying to find them more, to which Megamind began to stammer. Roxanne looked onward, getting nervous for Megamind. The interview would soon be over, having a fifteen to thirty-minute recess until they would interview Mika, to which he started to get some make-up done by the news people.

Elise watches him as he was getting his face down when Roxanne had walked up to her. "Hi," Roxanne said sweetly.

"Hey, Miss Ritchi," Elise said, looking at her.

"How does it feel to have Megamind here in your school?" Roxanne asked her.

"It feels alright," she said as she looked at him talking with Minion, "how does it feel to be back in Metro City?"

"I gotta admit, everywhere I go, everyone keeps talking about the new sidekick," Roxanne said, looking at Megamind as well, "we would have asked some of you guys to be interviewed but only that Mika boy's parents only gave permission."

"My mom would never let me on camera. She's one of the biggest models out there," Elise said.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Roxanne said in curiosity.

"Vida Fitzgerald," Elise said, Roxanne's eyes widening for a second.

"Wait, you're the daughter of _the_ Vida Fitzgerald?" Roxanne said as she had looked at her confused.

"Yeah, it's not really something I tell people, mainly because people only want to be my friend because of it. I had to transfer out of my out school to here so I don't get harassed and stuff, so far no problems…" Elise said.

"I'm really close friends with your mom," Roxanne said, "really really close," she added.

"For real?" Elise said ecstatically, "wow, so you're like my aunt?"

"If you want me to be," Roxanne said, Elise hugging her. Something however nagged in the back of her mind about Elise.

The cameras were about to be on soon, to which Mika had been mic'd and ready to go. Mika had looked at the cameras and soon at Elise, who had waved at him and gave him an air kiss, to which Mika had grabbed it and placed it in his pocket, making Elise blush.

The cameras soon picked up and rolled with Mika and now Roxanne Ritchie as the interviewer.

"Hey Mika, that how you say your name, correct?" she asked.

"Yep, that's me," he said crossing his legs casually and smiling at her.

"So I just wanna say thank you so much for coming on here, I know you had a very long recovery," she said as she looked at him, "how do you feel?"

"I feel good, still have some pains but I'm good," he said.

"Now, let's get started," Roxanne said, Roxanne heading into the questions. They were simple questions, nothing too traumatizing. Megamind watched from the sidelines, hoping Mika didn't get flustered. It was a nice interview, but one question lingered for Mika to answer.

"How were you able to maneuver around the school during the event?" Roxanne said.

"Well I don't know what you've done, but I wouldn't just stay in one place. I made sure where everyone was so when I would escape I would contact the authorities," Mika said, but then obviously I got the crap kicked out of me," Mika said, covering his mouth and laughing, "oop, sorry!'

"It's alright, thank you so much for the interview," Roxanne said, shaking his hand. The cameras had shut off, everyone moving around. As they shook hands, Roxanne's eyes had gazed down at his watch, staring at it for a bit. "That's a very nice watch, very… blue," she said.

"Thanks," Mika said, "nice necklace," he said as he saw her charm, which was a gold puzzle piece.

"Thank you, my partner had got it for me, he says that 'I'm the piece to his puzzle'," Roxanne said.

"I see you have someone special in your life," Mika said, "I should ask because that's grown stuff."

"No no its okay," Roxanne said, "I partner for work is actually my significant other, that's him right there," she said, pointing to James, who was speaking with Vera, to which James looked up and waved at her.

"And that lovely lady over there," Mika said, his eyes gazed at Elise, "is my sweet Pinkie," he said, his hand on his chest. Roxanne had smiled as she and Mika were connected to each other.

"That is so cute, giving her a little nickname like that. I remember a time where someone I cared about gave me a nickname. He always to call me temptress," Roxanne said, chuckling a little.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Now, let's hope we get an early school dismissal," Mika said, crossing his fingers, eliciting a laugh from Roxanne. After a while, Mika had met up with Elise, hugging her from behind and kissing her on her cheek, Elise giggling. "How's that job?"

"Oh, Mika, it's amazing!" she said as she smiled and looked at him, "I get really good benefits, I dress up in a nice and comfortable maids outfit. I get my deposit straight to my card," she said, holding his hands, feeling his ring.

"You have your own card?" Mika said, Elise whipping out a gold card with an iridescent crown insignia. "I wanna get money like this," he said as he looked at her card, "oooh membership."

"They have some many nice things. And I feel like Lady Scott thinks of me as a daughter an stuff. The way she talks to me and asks me about my day… I feel really happy," Elise said. It had been a long time since she had that motherly touch.

"Well that's great," he said as he kissed her hand, "so there is a Halloween party I heard was going on, and I was thinking maybe you can come with me. It's a themed party," he said as he looked at her.

"I would, but at the same time I should go and see Mr. Billings, he invited me and I really wanna be on his good side," she said.

"I don't know, that guys just seems like a threat," he said, getting that sense of imminent danger.

"I figured out how I'll be able to go to his house without being in danger. I talked to Lady Scott and she gave me a personal bodyguard to come with me," she said. "He's super nice, but he doesn't say much."

"Okay," he said as he kissed her goodbye and headed home.

A few minutes into the walk, he felt like he was being followed, to which he looked back to see Dennis and some other kids trail behind him. Mika had soon begun to speedwalk to the other side block, his eyes looking back to see Dennis follow him. He soon began to run, Dennis and his friends following him.

Mika felt the wind pick him up as he ran, making him feel like he was getting farther away. He looked back to see them however near his heels. He soon was faced with construction in front of him; with no hesitation, Mika leaped into the air and did a summersault over the concrete, the boys slowing down their running and seeing him jump in awe.

Mika had rolled onto his feet and ran fast, having laughed as he got away.


	55. A New Development

Elise was home thinking of a costume to wear for Halloween. She wanted to pay tribute to Metro Man since it was the year of his passing, then again she wanted to do another suit with Megamind themed parts. She was beside herself, sitting down and looking at a little figurine she bought from the Megamind Museum gift shop. She had looked at it and smiled. "Give me some inspiration…" she said to the figurine, her hands holding up her chin.

She had soon gotten a call from her mother, which was rather odd since she rarely called home. She answered anyway, just happy to be called by her mom. "Hey mom, how are you?" she started, but was cut off by her mother's voice. It sounded evil and inhuman. Elise didn't like it and didn't feel comfortable being on the phone with her. Her heart raced as her mother began to ask inappropriate questions, calling her all sorts of names. The lights in the apartment began to intensify, brightening as Elise's heart race. Her fingertips began to feel staticky.

"But mom! I'm not doing anything wrong," she argued, her mother asking about what she has been doing with herself while under Bernard's care, "That's disgusting!" she said, the lights in the kitchen brightening into a blinding light. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Every light that was on exploded, glass shattering above her.

Elise had covered her head, crossing her arms over her head as shards of glass had fallen. She was in complete darkness, the sunset the only thing illuminating the glass floor to ceiling wall of the apartment. Elise had stood up and had looked around on the floor seeing that there were shards everywhere. She had grabbed a pan and broom and started to sweep up the glass.

 _The Lair_

Megamind couldn't stop thinking about that kiss Miss Kyoto sprung on him. It was daring, it was unorthodox, but it was tender. He had sketched a photo of Kyoto, his eyes gazed at her figure. If Minion were human he would be blushing for Megamind.

"D'oh Sir, look at you all eager," Minion said.

"She's just amazing Minion," Megamind responded, "her essence is radiant and her drive is… ugh!" Megamind flustered to find the words.

"That kiss was rather still, I'm surprised she didn't swallow you whole," Minion joked.

"I have to see her again," Megamind said, standing up in determination. "I'll get roses… no no no, tulips!"

"Or you can take her out on a date," Minion said, "there is a new French restaurant next to the one you and Roxanne went," he noticed Megamind's face change, to which he had hissed, "sorry, Sir."

"Oh no no it's fine," Megamind said, "but yes that restaurant sounds good."

It was no later than a few minutes that Mika ran into the lair, the boy drenched in his sweat and his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Mika!" Minion yelled as he had scampered to him, breaking from his greeting.

"Maverick… chase… for 10… blocks," Mika said as he collapsed on his behind, his chest expanding as he was out of breath. Megamind had gone onto his knees and had his hand on his chest.

"Breathe," Megamind said, syncing his breathing with his, holding him close and rubbing his back. Mika had leaned in, breathing slowly and had held onto his mentor.

"There there, I'm right here," he said as he held.

 _Megamind Museum_

Rochelle was in a dark brown work suit, her afro pulled back by an orange print head wrap and little hoop earrings. She was in her office doing her time slots for the museum tours, the usual. A knock was at her door, "Come in," she called.

Bernard entered the doorway. He was in a white button-down shirt with a blazer and slacks. He had closed the door and leaned against it. "Hey…"

"Hello, Mr. Fitzgerald," Rochelle said as she was still looking down at her work.

"Its… Mr. Stiller… for the time being," he said as he looked at her. This caught her attention, the woman looking at him now.

"Why the new last name?" she asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" he said as he frowned a bit. "Anyways I came around to ask you if you…" he started to fade, "never mind…"

"Yes…" Rochelle said, "whatever you were gonna say… it's a yes," she said as she looked at him.

"Dinner and a movie?" Bernard said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe just dinner," she chuckled, "we can save a movie for a later day."

"Friday?" he asked.

"Friday," she confirmed.


	56. Untitled I

Elise was sleeping, the time 3:30 at night. The teen was sound asleep in her bed, the room dim as she had a little night light beside her bed. She was tired, sound asleep and unbothered. She then woke up in the presence of someone in the room. She had turned around and saw a dark figure in standing under the threshold of her bedroom, the bathroom light creating a silhouette. Elise had rubbed her eyes, hoping she was just seeing stuff, but the figure would not fade from her sleepy eyes.

As she blinked the figure stepped closer to her, wielding something in their hand. Elise had looked at the figure and noticed it was twitching. "Hello?" she said in a groggy voice. The figure was wielding a kitchen knife, the blade being long and reflecting in the bathroom light. Elise's heart was racing, the light in the bathroom flickering. The figure made her way towards her, the blade rose agonizingly slow. Elise had grabbed her phone and flashed it at the figure.

"Mom?!" she called

Her mother sported a pajama set, her feet in slippers. Her hair was longer and greasy-looking. Her eyes were large, her pupils over passing her irises, making them just dark windows. Elise had flashed her phone into her mother's eyes. Immediately her pupils began to retract, her irises showing. Vida shook her head, blinking and rubbing her eyes. "Sweetie, why are you up? Its 3 in the morning," she said, exhausted. She then felt the knife in her hand and gasped. She had dropped it and froze. "Where am I?"

"You're in my room, with a damn knife," she said, her voice breaking. "What is wrong with you?"

"I-I-I don't know how I got here…" she said as she had found the lamp in her room, "I'm… I'm sorry," she said as she covered her mouth. Elise didn't believe that, not for one second.

"You expect me to take that? You called me out of my name, accused me of the nastiest things," she said, her tears evident on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said as she had grabbed the knife.

"Sorry is just a five letter word to me," Elise said, to which she stared at her to leave.

Vida's eyes returned to their wide state, taking the knife and thrusting it into Elise.

Elise had gasped in her sleep, coughing into the air and holding her neck as she thought she felt the blade in her neck. The light turned on in her room, a frantic Bernard. "Elise, are you okay?" he said as he sat down on her bed and rubbed her back. Elise saw that is was 8 in the morning, which confused her the most, as the events were earlier and real.

Elise had gasped, "she stabbed me!" she said, her eyes red from lack of oxygen.

"What?! Who!" he said, his hands holding her arms.

"M-Mom!" She coughed, the taste of copper on her palette but no blood was seen by the two, "Vida!" she called her, no longer claiming her so.

Bernard had looked at her neck, looking at her body to make sure she wasn't injured. "I think you just had a bad dream."

"It felt real," she said as she had breathed normally now, but had moments of an irritated cough. "She was right here, holding a knife with a weird look in her eyes," she said.

"Elise… mom hasn't been in the house for a while, she's still at 'work'… " he said, no longer believing that his wife was going to work for business.

"She called me on Wednesday… and she was nasty to me. She accused me of a lot of stuff, nasty stuff…" she said as she leaned into her pillow. "I was upset, but the weirdest part was that the kitchen light began to flicker, its like they reacted to me being upset…."

"That's… strange," he said, "has anything else happened?"

"Kinda…" she said, "Me and Mika… had an encounter with the Doom Syndicate…"

 _The Lair_

Mika was in his new and revised suit. It was perfect, and just how he wanted it. It fit him comfortably around problem areas and made him feel relaxed. He had the boots that went along well with it. Minion and Megamindwatched as he admired himself.

"Well? What do you think?" Minion asked, excited and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Do you like it?"

"I'm in _love_ with it," he said as he had started to love the physique. "The boots make it a nice touch to the outfit," he said.

"Oh I knew you'd love it, I even added a large and open collar to make you and Sir twins," Minion said gleefully.

"I loved it all, but where are the mask and hat?" he asked kindly.

"I'm definitely working on those, I'm making the hat eject the mask around your face," Minion stated, having the designs.

"Awesome, so if I wanted to I could just wear the hat fashion-wise," he said.

"Yes," Minion replied.

"I'm glad you love it," he said as he fixed his collar. "I forgot to ask you, how was Miss Fitzgerald birthday surprise?"

Mika had rubbed his neck. "It was… nice," he said, "I gave her a ring and I kissed her…" he said, Minion gasping and squealing.

"Our boy kissed his first girl," Minion said, Megamind pouting.

"Lucky you, my first kiss was five years ago," he said, Mika laughing.

"It was great… but… something happened…" Mika said, remembering the Doom Syndicate, "we were attacked…"

"What? By what? By _whom_?" Megamind said in concern and fury…

"The Doom Syndicate," he said, Megamind gasping.

"And you didn't get in contact with us?" he said as he looked into his eyes with anger, "I told you to always carry your pen with you."

"I didn't have it on me, I just thought it would be a quick thing," he said.

"Where was this?" Megamind asked.

"At the museum…, no one was there, which was weird, but it was near closing time," he added on.

"Unbelievable! And you didn't say anything?" he scolded.

"I didn't want to worry you…" he said, Megamind pulling him close.

"How did you escape?" he asked as he held him and caressed him.

Mika couldn't reveal who saved him that night. so he had to make something up. "A security guard started to come up the elevator, and the Doom Syndicate left…"

"Thank god…" Megamind said, relief washing over him.

 _Megamind Museum_

Hours later into the morning of, Bernard was in a blue button-down with a black blazer and grey khakis on. He was on his work computer looking over the inventory for the museum when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he allowed.

"It's me, Rochelle," the woman called, soon opening the door and looking at him. She was in a dark blue jumper skirt with a plaid button down top.

Bernard had given her his attention, "are you having second thoughts about today?"

"Yes," she said, catching Bernard off guard.

"I didn't expect you to actually say so," he said, putting his computer to sleep.

"Its just weird that you ask me all of a sudden, especially after the fact that now your last name is back to Stiller," she pointed out.

"Whatever you're implying, it's not true. I respect you enough to ask you out as a friend," He said.

"Let's face it, your wife isn't around as much and you're alone so you're reaching out to me because it's convenient," she said, "you don't really wanna hang out with me."

"That's not true. I want to hang out with you because you _are_ right; I shouldn't treat you any different than I would with a regular person. You're a mutant, and you didn't have control of when whatever happened, happened," he said, standing up and approaching her.

Rochelle had looked at the man standing in front of her. He was tall, being able to tuck her head beneath his chin if she wanted to. "What're you gonna do, hug me?"

"If you allow me to," he said, rubbing his arm. Rochelle had crossed her arms, contemplating on whether or not she should hug him or not. She could feel her cheeks get hot, as she was furious. "You don't have to…" he said, "I understand."

With that Rochelle had left his office, returning to her office. Bernard had chased after her, stopping at her door and hearing her sobs from her office, sniffles, and gasps. Bernard had sighed and had his forehead against her door, contemplating whether to go in or not to comfort her.


	57. Elise's Hallucinations

During homeroom, Elise seemed strung out. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red, and her face was red and patchy. She couldn't focus on anything other than her mother. It seemed as though everywhere she went her mom was trailing behind her. She could hear the grinding of a blade against the wall, her face still staring. Elise looked forward, trying to catch some sleep.

Mika was next to her, looking at her as she was bent out of shape. "You need to go home," he said as he had his hand on her back, making the girl jump.

"D-Don't touch me," she said as she hugged herself.

"Elise, please," he said as he stood up, "you need to go home."

"N-No," she said, "she'll be there…"

"Who?" he asked as he had taken her hand, Elise yanking it from him.

"Vida," she said. She had frozen in place when she heard the scratch of a blade in her ear. She had stood up and run out, Mika standing up and chasing after her.

Elise ran through the corridors, her vision playing mind tricks on her as she could have sworn that the corridors had extended every time she would run another step. The sound of the blade against the wall was getting loud, feeling like it was right behind her head. She had soon stopped at the end of what seemed like a never needing corridor. She heard the sharp blade. against the wall. Elise felt her heart race more, the fluorescent lights above her head flickering and emitting a zapping sound.

Mika had found her in the corner of one of the halls. "Elise, baby what's wrong?" he said as he approached her. Mika knew something was wrong. He felt it the imminent danger from Elise, his ears getting red.

"Get away!" she said as she waved her arms at him.

"Elise it me!" Mika said, grabbing her hand. Elise didn't see Mika, but her mother. She had her nails in his hand, sending what looked like bright pink lightning bolts through his arm. The fluorescent lights above them shattered as the zap sent him flying across the corridor. Unbeknownst to Elise, the boy too had abilities, in which he landed on his feet and knees, having some temporary pain in his joints.

Elise had looked at her hands, the veins in her hands pulsating with pink undertones. It calmed down eventually, Elise running out of the school. principal Smith had stepped out. "What happened?" he said as he looked at Mika trying to get his bearings.

"I don't know, maybe she's going through something," he said as he had stretched. He jolted as he felt a shock in his hand. He clenched in hopes to go against the shock. This was far worse than an accidental shock on the playground's slide.

The day ended abruptly, as they were now searching for Elise Fitzgerald. Mika had gone into the bathroom to call Megamind, informing her that she had gone missing. He didn't tell him what she did to him but all she could tell him was that she was scared of her mother.

 _Megamind Museum_

Bernard had sat on the floor in the break room, not knowing what to do with himself. His marriage was nonexistent, his daughter is having hallucinations and the one good person that comes his way hates him. He was in a white button-down shirt with brown pants.

He was eating his lunch on the floor, seeing as he didn't want to be anywhere near anyone. He felt like a new kid at a school. He then heard the door to the break room open, leaning on his side to see Rochelle come in. He resumed back to his position, eating his food. Rochelle's eyes were slightly puffed up, her cheeks swollen. She had finished a small session of crying early, returning back to work.

"Ms. Thompson," he greeted monotone. He knew he couldn't be buddy-buddy with her at this point, so he didn't expect her to say anything back.

A few moments later she sat down next to him, her legs tucked underneath her and hands on her thigh. "Tell me…"

"Tell you what?" he asked as he ate.

"Tell me what's going on in your life. Wife, kid.. anything," she said as she had a hand on his should before pulling away.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he said, his arms crossed.

"Because; if I can understand you if I can somehow get to know you and understand why the hell you're so bland, then maybe we can be on the mutual ground," she said.

Bernard thought about it. He was given the opportunity to tell all of the troubles he had been dealing with. He had rubbed his neck, scratching himself and sighing. "Sure…"

In thirty minutes Bernard had explained all his tribulations and his hardships, from being stepfather to a child that's not his to having to deal with his promiscuous wife who has possibly had countless affairs. He talked about abandonment and being left in his cube for months, being forgotten basically. Rochelle didn't interrupt, didn't react, nor did she comfort him. She just listened and absorbed the information thoroughly to understand him.

"So there you go," Bernard said. He had rubbed his nose, taking a deep breath. "That's why I'm so pissy with you and stuff, and I know you don't deserve your company and your friendship, but I just want to feel okay again."

"Bernie…" Rochelle said, "you'll never be okay unless you meet this head on. Tell your wife how you feel about this, and see if this marriage is worth continuing…"

"I have to go through this marriage… for my stepdaughter," he said.

"But you won't be happy," Rochelle said, "you're compromising your happiness for a woman who doesn't love you."

"But I'm not going to have my stepdaughter be exposed to her mother's behavior, by herself," he said. His cellphone had soon began to ring, to which Megamind had informed him that his stepdaughter had run out of the school in a fear, to which Bernard hung up and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Rochelle said as she followed.

"It's my daughter, she's missing," he said, "I gotta get my keys for my car."

"Just hop in my car," Rochelle said as she took him by the arm. They had stepped out to the back of the museum to the parking lot. Her car was an old brown Pontiac Ventura. She had stepped in the car, Bernard in the passenger. "Tell me where to go."


	58. The Birth of A Mutant

Bernard had told Rochelle to go to the academy, where she had parked in the faculty section and not the regular parking. She'll worry about it later. Bernard had bolted out of the car and had run into the school. He was met with the principal and a few policemen. "Where's my daughter?!"

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down," an officer said, his hand on Bernard's shoulder, to which Bernard did not respond so well.

"Don't tell me to calm down, my child is missing!" he said as he had swiped the officer's hand away, the officer stepping to him.

"Sir, don't make this difficult!" the officer said as he had his hand on his taser.

Megamind had stepped in and pushed the taser down, "Officer, please. Let's not resort to violence," Megamind said. He pulled Bernard aside and looked him in the eyes, "You need to be strong for your daughter."

"How can I? I don't even know where she is?" he said as his eyes were on the brink of tears.

"Listen, you're daughter will be home safe," Megamind said.

"She doesn't keep her ankle bracelet on when she showers, but I think it caught water and the circuit malfunctioned," Bernard said.

"Don't worry, her sleepwalking patterns had ceased since I placed them on, but it's alright," Megamind said.

"Excuse me," Rochelle interrupted, "I don't mean to interject, but when are we going to find this girl?" she said, her hands on her hips. Megamind had squinted as he looked at the woman with suspicion and then at Bernard.

"And who are you?" Megamind asked.

"I'm Rochelle Thompson, I work at the Megamind Museum and I'm helping the other with information about the mutant crisis," she said, shaking his head, "but that's neither here or there."

"Ah, well," Megamind said. The afro-sporting woman looked familiar. He lost his concentration of the woman when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"What should we do?" Kyoto said. Her hair was in two long dutch braids, her hair reaching the back of her calves. Rochelle had looked at the woman and mentally scoffed.

"We're thinking of something," Megamind said as he had held her hand. Bernard noticed too the connection between Megamind and Kyoto, to which he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Vera Kyoto," she said as she had her hand out, Bernard shaking it, and Rochelle shaking it but loosely.

"Are you my daughter's homeroom teacher?" Bernard asked.

"Yes, I am, I'm so sorry," she said. "We will find your daughter soon."

"Do you know anywhere that your daughter might be? A place where she would be when she's upset?" the officer asked.

"No, she always stays in her room, but she can't be home I have the key to the apartment," Bernard mentioned.

"I'll have my brainbots search for her," Megamind said as he had started to call Minion to activate the search bots. Bernard bit his nails, Rochelle taking his hand into hers and giving him a look of assurance.

Mika stepped out in an arm sling as he said to the nurses he sprained his arm. "Did you guys find Elise?" he asked of Megamind and Kyoto.

"We're still working on it," Kyoto said, her hand on his shoulder.

"You were with her in homeroom," Bernard said, "was she off in anyway? Did she say anything that might have been weird?" he asked.

"I told her that she should go home but she said that her mom will be there…" Mika answered, but he knew he would be pushing the gun if he were to add any more, but he had to. "Is Elise and her mom going through stuff?"

"It doesn't concern you," Bernard said, a finger in Mika's face.

"Excuse me," Megamind said as he had a hand push down Bernard's, "the concern for your daughter is serious if it concerns her mother as well. Do you know where your wife?" Megamind asked.

"She's somewhere," Bernard simply said. _Being someone's whore_.

"We need to contact her," Megamind said.

"Here's her phone number, good luck getting in contact with her," he said as he walked away, throwing his hands up in defeat.

 _The Abandoned Observatory_

Despite Metro Man's skeleton being the only thing remnant of his body, the old observatory was a place where people would put down flowers, birthday cards and even memorabilia of the late hero. It was always a place Elise needed to escape to.

She was surrounded by decaying flowers as they had been lying there for a while. She had removed her school shoes as the sole of one of her shoes snapped. Her hair was sweat-drenched as she ran to this place. She said down on the ground, looking at her battered feet as she tore her socks up from the uneven slope of concrete she had to run up to even get here. The only thing is… she didn't know why she came here, of all places.

She didn't know why, but it just seemed as though she was pulled into coming here. The voices, calling her to run to this place.

 _"…_ _E-liiii-se~"_

Elise's head snapped to the left as she heard a male melodious voice summon her from within the thick grove of trees. She had stood up slowly, walking toward the voice that led her to where ever she needed to be. Her feet dragged just like she did when she slept walked. After a good few minutes of walking, she was lead to what seemed like a manhole that reeked of something foul, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Did you call my name?" Elise asked, the manhole sliding off just a little bit, a pair of white-gloved hands peeking out with a fur lining around the wrist.

 _"_ _Congratulations, my dear girl~,"_ said the unknown raspy-voiced being, _"you've finally found our little hid out."_

The pair of hands had snapped their fingers to create imaginary fireworks circle around the girl, Elise waving off the fireworks. "What do you want?" Elise asked, "have you been doing this weird sleepwalking crap?" she said as she hugged herself.

"Yes… and no," the voice said, its hands going back and forth, "we had some help by our newest member. She's such an obedient little thing, very easy to manipulate too," it bragged on. "But enough of that you're here, and we're so happy you found us."

"Why have you been using me and all the other kids in our school?" she asked the pair of hands. "Are you… Pyscho Delic?!" she asked.

In a matter of seconds, the manhole had popped back into place, Elise jumping as she looked confused. She then saw purple mist seep from under it, the manhole rumbling about. Soon after, the manhole had exploded out of the ground, a purple body popping out of the ground and landing in front of Elise. It slowly stood up, a large furled hat on a skeleton like head with sunglasses, red beady eyes looking into her soft blue eyes.

"Welcome to the party, kiddo!" he said to the short girl. Elise had panted at the sight of the mutant, "I know! I'm that terrifying. I do strike fear into the hearts of millions," he bragged.

"You've been doing the sleepwalking, haven't you…" she said as she backed away, Del's body floating towards her. "You've even had the kids sleepwalking to their death… was this where you were leading them to?"

"Look at you, so smart. You really fit into that academy," Del patronized, "but yes. I had created the fear gas from that attack during the beginning of the school year. I also hinted a little bit of a sleepwalking agent that rendered the children of Metro City vulnerable. The first few times were to test our each to the children's surroundings, but now they're able to navigate in their blissful slumber, and they will be used as my instruments of destruction!"

"Why are you using these kids! What did they ever do to you!" She asked. She was backed into a large girthed tree, looking at Psycho.

"Every single generation of children from the beginning of time has shared one flaw: judgment. These children judge their peers because their different, never knowing what the other person might be going through. I'm using these children to start an era of superiority! An era of fear for those who dared to turn a blind eye. They'll have no choice but to be looked at. No longer will they hid in the shadows!"

"You're crazy! You almost killed people, and you people are still missing!" she exclaimed.

"Those were all for fun, the missing people were returned with.. new features," he said as he looked at her. He had soon stared at her and snatched her.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she said as she had kicked. He had grabbed her leg and started to sniff her ankles. He had inhaled the scent and growled.

"You possess the power of electricity and super speed…" he said, confused and lost in thought, "how can that be?"

"What are you talking about!" she said before she realized something. When she was in the school, she had used Mika away with incredible force and shocked him even. "I… have powers?"

"You're able to conduct electricity and travel faster than the speed of light… who gave you these powers!" he said as he had grabbed her neck now.

Elise had started to claw at his hand to loosen the grip, but she couldn't free herself.

"That last person to process these powers were taken by… her!" he said, his grip tightening around her neck, "tell me!"

Elise had looked into his hollow red eyes and grabbed his wrist. She had gripped hard and shocked him, sending him across the dirt ground. He had staggered to get up but recovered easily. She had clenched her hands into tight fists, the lightning surrounding them. Her eyes had been dominated by the lightning, no longer showing off her blue irises, and her hair rose, the small electric waves fading from her hair. She had crossed her arms and broke through them, creating a sickle effect that knocked down the trees that surrounded her.

Psycho, being amazed and entertained, ducked the oncoming electrically charged wave. He had soon crawled back onto the manhole, to which Elise had opened the manhole with her new find strength and had zapped down the manhole, hoping to have stopped the hallucinogenic being. She had soon calmed down, looking at her hands and seeing the lightning course through her veins. She had started to walk about but soon started to feel faint, to which she fell face flat on the ground, hitting her head.

An agonizing 30 minutes later passed, and Elise's body was still on the ground. She was in a deep sleep at this point, her body still and her eyes peacefully closed. A search bot had scanned around the thick grove of trees, 'bawging' as it neared a fallen patch of trees. It's camera lens focused on Elise, extending a small antenna and pinpointing her location.

They found her.

The police, Megamind, Mika, Bernard, Rochelle, and Ms. Kyoto had come to the scene. The paramedics had taken Elise on a gurney and had transported her to the hospital, where Bernard had sat next to her and held her hand. Rochelle had driven to the hospital, where Mika was being in the passenger seat. He had played with the hem of his shirt as he didn't know what else to do.

"Don't be nervous," Rochelle said, "I'm sure Elise will be okay."

"Yeah but it's not that its… wait," Mika said, "how do you know her name?"

"Her stepdad told me about her," she said as she drove up the street to the hospital. "I work with him on trying to find where the Doom Syndicate is hiding out," she said.

"It's that sleepwalking thing.." he said as he crossing his arms in frustration, "its now affecting her in the day…"

"Hopefully Megamind can figure something else," she said as she parked outside the hospital, letting Mika out.


	59. Promises

Elise was in a hospital bed, bandages on her feet and eyes closed as she was resting. Bernard sat next to her as he was waiting for her to wake up. He had his face in his hands, his hair a bigger mess than usual. Rochelle had stepped in the room to see the man, her eyes sunken a bit. She had approached him, couching down and having to hold her skirt down. "Hey, it's gonna be okay."

"This is why I need to stay in this marriage… I can't leave her alone with her mother…" he said, his glasses in his hands.

"Maybe you can fight for custody, you _are_ married to her," Rochelle said.

"When we were… 'happy'," he quoted, "my wife wanted me to adopt her a while back, and she sent them, and they never replied…."

"That's strange," she said to herself. "Wel,l you can send in another one…"

"I need her signature to do it, along with mine. She's nonexistent at this point," he said. Mika had soon came out of the bathroom, his hair slightly wet.

"Hey, how is she?" he asked the two.

"Still asleep," Bernard said, Rochelle now standing up and walking to her bed.

"I hope she's alright…" Mika said, getting next to Elise and combing her soft hair.

Megamind soon came into the room, his cap in his hand. "I see she's still asleep," he said as he looked at Elise.

"Do you have anything on this?" Bernard asked.

"Well, the Doom Syndicate is definitely behind this, but the real question is why is she being more effected," he said.

"Wait, Elise said that she and Mika had an encounter with the Doom Syndicate, on her birthday," Bernard remembered.

"I… well yeah…" Mika said, his cheeks red.

"Tell me, young man," Megamind said, disconnecting himself from the fact that the boy was his son, "did they torture you? Inject you with some mutagen serum? Anything?" Megamind asked. Rochelle had looked on, her fingers playing with the fabric of her skirt.

Mika thought a long time, pretending to remember, but in reality, he was scared. "No… before they could do anything they left because a security guard was coming up," he lied.

Bernard had looked at the boy, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and get something for me and Elise from the cafeteria," he aid, heading out, Megamind following him.

Bernard looked at Rochelle, "He's lying."

Rochelle had cocked her head. "Lying? Why would he be lying?"

"Before the Metro Man blow up, there were _no_ security guards present. They never had security guards, and same with the Megamind Museum," Bernard explained to the woman, to which her eyes widened.

"Maybe there was a guard and he got knocked out by the Doom Syndicate," she argued.

"Rochelle, _that_ boy is lying! He knows something, and so does my daughter," he said. "I don't know what they're hiding, but I'm gonna find out."

Elise started to wake, stretching and looking around. "Great… I'm back here again," she said as she looked around. "Where's Mika?"

"Forget about him, you and I need to talk, and **now** ," Bernard said, pulling his chair in front of Elise.

"What is it? I'm really tired," she said.

"I don't care, " he said coldly, "you said to me that at the museum on your birthday the Doom Syndicate came by, but you fainted. And Mika said that a security guard came by and the Doom Syndicate left when they came.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked him.

"The Megamind Museum doesn't have security guards," Bernard confirmed.

"What are you insinuating?" she asked.

"Mika is lying, and you know what happened," he said as he looked at her. "Tell me right now."

"I swear I fainted," she said, tears welling up. Rochelle had to interfere.

"Liar!" Bernard called her, to which Rochelle had smacked Bernard upside the head.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" she said, "she just had a traumatic experience and now you're badgering her?"

"She's lying!" he said, rubbing his head.

"Whether she is or she isn't, you are suppose to be her father-figure and make her comfortable, not yell at her and call her names," she said. She grabbed the neck of his coat and pulled him up. "You stay outside and go eat something, I'm gonna keep watch of her… _stupid ass_ ," she called him before shutting the door on him and locking it.

Elise had started to sob in her hands, Rochelle coming around the bed and pull her into a hug. She had rubbed her back and comforted her, telling her it'll be alright.

Bernard stormed downstairs to where the hospital cafeteria was at. He saw Megamind and Mika sitting together, Ms. Kyoto holding the boy's hand as Mika's head buried in between shoulders as it looked like he was crying. Megamind seemed to be rubbing his back. Bernard watched from the sidelines, leaning on a wall and looking at them.

After a while he had headed out of the hospital and into a convenient store, purchasing a pack of filtered cigarettes. He had stepped out of the store and sat at the nearby bench. He lit one up and took a long drag.

It was something he missed.

The comfort, the feeling of ease coming over him, the need for them to be in his life. His life was spiraling out of control, but he knew the cigarettes would be there to comfort him.

The afternoon came around, Elise having to stay a night or two for analysis and routine check. Bernard went back to the apartment place to get her things so that she could be comfortable.

Mika had hung back with Elise, laying down next to her and consoling her.

"…And he yelled at me and called me a liar…" she told him as her hand played with his shirt.

"I'm so sorry…" he said as he held her close. He blamed himself for this, having to keep his life a secret from her and giving her powers that she didn't give consent too.

"There's something I gotta tell you," Elise said, "I think… I think I have powers…" Elise said. Mika had widened eyes. She was going to tell him about her powers, "I think I'm able to manipulate electricity…"

"Are you… are you serious?" he asked her, "you must have hurt yourself bad back in the observatory…"

"Mika, I'm serious!" She said as she got up, hissing as her feet were still sore. "Watch this," she said as she had looked at the fluorescent lamp above the two. She had stared intensely at the light. Mika had watched for a bit.

"Elise… I don't think-" Mika was interrupted.

"I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO!" she yelled at him. The light soon exploded on top of them, Mika shielding himself. "You see? I have powers… I think the sleepwalking has started to effect my genetic mutation or some crap like that."

"… I… I don't that's it…" he said. _You we're injected by a masked vigilante of the night._

"Mika…" she said as she had crawled back next to him. "Please… I need you to support me on this. I can't tell my dad or my mom… I can't tell _anyone_. But you have to promise not to tell anyone either."

"I won't, I promise," she said as she looked at him. He soon took her pinky finger with his and curled it.

"Promise."


End file.
